En coloc'
by Kazunours
Summary: Un homme épuisé. Un lit qui lui tend les bras. Une bonne "nuit" de sommeil en perspective... Et bien non. Le sort en a décidé autrement. Pairing : TegOhno, YokOhno
1. Oh non

Il est treize heures. Je suis couché depuis à peine dix minutes. En rentrant du travail, épuisé comme d'habitude, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de me préparer une bricole à grignoter bien que mon estomac crie famine. Je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre et me suis écroulé sur mon lit, pensant m'endormir dans la seconde. Erreur. Fatale erreur. On dirait qu'un petit malin a l'intention de casser les pieds à tout le monde dans l'immeuble. J'entends une voix crier des choses incompréhensibles, le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre et ferme régulièrement, de la musique, plusieurs bruits de pas, des rires, des bruits d'objets qu'on pose sans douceur, d'autres qu'on traine sans ménagement, des miaulements… J'essaye d'émerger de mon brouillard, de comprendre ce qui se passe, mais rien à faire, mes neurones aussi fatigués que moi refusent obstinément de se connecter pour me permettre d'éclairer la situation même vaguement. J'ai envie de hurler « laissez-moi dormir ! » mais même ça je n'en ai pas la force. Allongé en étoile de mer, le nez dans mon oreiller qui sent bon la lessive, les yeux clos, j'attends, je guette avec patience. Ca j'en ai à revendre. Il vaut mieux vu mon boulot, sinon c'est un coup à faire une dépression nerveuse. J'espère une accalmie qui me permettrait enfin de m'endormir comme j'en ai obtenu le droit, mais en vain, le boucan continue de plus belle et semble même se renforcer. On dirait qu'un troupeau entier d'éléphants est en train d'emménager à côté.

Il y a un blanc dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Comme si mon cerveau se mettait tout seul sur off. Emménager… Le mot voltige sans fin dans mon esprit et je finis par percuter. Merde… C'est aujourd'hui… Merde et merde… J'ai passé une semaine tellement épouvantable, que j'ai totalement zappé ce qui dépassait les notions de base manger, boire, dormir. Trop zappé. Jusqu'à en arriver à ce point. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que je suis mort de fatigue et que tout ce que je voudrais se résume en un seul mot : hiberner ? Je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas prévenu, j'ai assez râlé pour ça, mais je m'étais dis que peut-être, éventuellement, sur un malentendu… Et bien non, pas de malentendu à l'horizon. C'est bel et bien en train d'arriver. Je suis dégoûté. Aujourd'hui, s'en est fini de ma tranquillité. Adieu, mon bien-aimé silence adieu, calme apaisant des retours diurnes quand les enfants de l'immeuble sont tous à l'école…

Je m'appelle Ohno Satsohi, je suis infirmier de nuit et, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai un colocataire.

Un emménagement… Là, je peux dire totalement adieu à la « nuit » de sommeil qui me faisait tellement envie. Ce genre de chose prend toujours des heures et des heure et, dans la mesure où il me faut le silence le plus total pour réussir à fermer l'œil, je serais incapable de plonger dans les bras de Morphée tant que ce vacarme continuera. Je me redresse péniblement et grimace. J'ai mal au dos, comme toujours. Un jour, les patients de cet hôpital auront ma peau… J'entends à nouveau miauler. Génial, il a un chat en plus... Je ne suis pas ronchon et je n'ai rien contre les animaux en général, mais je déteste les chats. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, grattent aux portes et/ou miaulent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent jusqu'à user la patience, griffent ou mordent quand quelque chose leur déplait ou qu'ils en ont envie, laissent des poils partout où ils passent… Ce sont de sales bêtes. Et voilà que l'une d'elles élit domicile chez moi… Il faudra que j'impose des règles strictes à son propriétaire, sinon, ça ne va pas le faire du tout. Son chat risque vite de jouer à « est ce que tu vole bien du troisième étage ? » et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie. Je soupire lourdement. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul et je ne peux pas dormir. Je suis maudit. Oui, ça doit être ça, on m'a lancé une malédiction et maintenant je suis maudit. Je soupire de nouveau à déraciner un arbre et ouvre la porte de ma chambre d'un geste las. Ah… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout ce vacarme. Mon colocataire n'est pas seul, il a emmené un, deux, trois, quatre… trop d'amis pour que mon cerveau fatigué puisse les compter. Pour l'aider je suppose, mais le salon impeccablement rangé et nettoyé s'est transformé en chantier indescriptible. Pas que je sois maniaque mais bon, quand même... Je les maudis eux aussi. Y'a pas de raison que je sois le seul « malédictionné ». Je jette un coup d'œil à la bruyante assemblée, tentant de repérer lequel de ces gugusses est… Quel est son nom déjà ? Je l'ai oublié. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas s'il a été mentionné devant moi et je m'en fiche. J'ouvre la bouche pour demander qui il est, quand un homme aux courts cheveux noirs, devant avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi, s'approche. Punaise, il est plus grand en plus. C'est décidé, je le déteste. Il n'a rien fait de mal, mais tant pis, c'était pas le jour. Il se plante devant moi et me tend la main. Je ne la serre pas. On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble.

- Je suis Yokoyama Yuu, se présente-t-il sans sourire.

Bien, parfait. Moi non, plus je n'en ai pas envie. Pourtant d'habitude, je suis plutôt sociable, mais là non.

- Ohno Satoshi.

Etant donné tout ce que j'ai dans les jambes, c'est tout ce que je consens à dire et c'est déjà beaucoup.

- Enchanté, dit-il de l'air de celui qui ne l'est pas du tout.

- Hum.

- Je te présente mes amis Subaru, Shota, Tadayoshi, Ryo, Ryuhei et Shingo.

Je les salue vaguement de la tête. De toute façon, dans mon état actuel, je suis incapable de retenir leurs noms et ça ne m'intéresse pas. La seule chose qui m'intéresse tient en trois lettres : l-i-t. Et je ne peux pas l'avoir.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là. J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas dérangé, continue-t-il.

Je finis par tilter. D'où il me tutoie ? Ca lui prend souvent de tutoyer des gens qu'il connait depuis même pas deux minutes ? Et puis il est intelligent lui. Quelqu'un qui tire une tronche pas possible (parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est le cas. Merci les deux gardes successives), qui a les cheveux en vrac (normal vu que je me suis jeté sur mon lit) et des cernes de trois kilomètres, c'est é-vi-dent qu'il est prêt à danser la samba immédiatement ! Abruti… Ah oui, en général, je suis très gentil, certains diraient même « l'archétype de la bonne pâte », mais quand on m'empêche de dormir, je deviens cynique, voire pas agréable du tout. Pas de bol pour l'autre zinzin là. Je lui fais remarquer ou pas ? Allez, faut mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

- Bon, alors déjà, vous ne me tutoyez pas. On ne se connait pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de copiner.

Vlam. Ca c'est fait. Et j'ai jeté un froid vu comment ils se regardent tous. Et ben tant pis pour eux, je poursuis.

- Ensuite, le chat (je jette un regard mauvais audit animal. J'ai dis que je n'aimais pas ça ?), c'est dans la cuisine, porte fermée et pas ailleurs. Sinon il apprend à voler.

Yokotruc me jette un regard aussi noir que celui que j'ai eu pour le chat. Dis rien, mon « pote », tait-toi, ça vaut mieux. Ah en effet, il ne dit rien. Il se contente d'ouvrir la cage de la bestiole, qui s'élance en dehors avec la promptitude d'un fauve et… fonce tout droit sur le canapé. Recouvert d'un moelleux plaid blanc. Alors que le bestiau est noir. Je vais tuer ce type. Si si, je vais le tuer maintenant, tout de suite. Surtout qu'il arbore maintenant un horripilant sourire en coin. La guerre est déclarée on dirait.

- Ne commencez pas comme ça, ça ne va pas le faire. (Je suis gentil, je le préviens. Ma bonté me perdra) Récupérez votre bestiole.

- C'est un chat et il s'appelle…

Bien tenté, Yokotruc, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je me fous de son nom. Récupérez-le tout de suite.

- Heuuuuu… Yoko, nous on va te laisser avec ton nouvel ami, hein, lança alors « courageusement » l'un des je-ne-sais-combien de types encore présents dans ce qui était encore MON salon la veille.

Non, en plus de ne pas apprécier d'être empêché de dormir, je ne digère toujours pas la perte soudaine de ma solitude adorée.

- Yoshi, tu reste là. Et les autres aussi, lui lance mon colocataire sans me quitter du regard. Cet appart' est autant le mien que le sien maintenant, alors Ohno-san (il appuie ironiquement sur le suffixe) va calmer ses nerfs.

- Ohno-san vous dis bien des choses, Yokotruc.

Alors, j'entends une autre voix murmurer de façon très audible quelque chose du genre « oh la la, tous aux abris ! ». Aux abris ? Pour quoi faire ? Ok, ce type est plus grand que moi, mais il est taillé comme une brindille. Je ne crains pas grand-chose.

- Bon, je peux retourner dormir ou vous avez encore du bordel à faire ?

Vu comme sont parties nos relations, je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Non, vraiment pas, parce que je sens que ce type est du genre à ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche et que, du coup, sa réponse ne va pas me plaire du tout.

- Dormir en pleine après-midi ? Tu fais la sieste, comme les vieux ? réplique-t-il en me tutoyant sciemment. Remarque, tu dois l'être hein. Ce qui expliquerait ta taille micro-naine.

Je m'étouffe presque de rage. Je suis plutôt sympa… mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'était qu'on se foute de ma taille, qui me complexe déjà bien assez comme ça. Certains se sont déjà salement mordu les doigts d'en avoir ri. Ce type horripilant ne va pas faire exception à la règle. Je ne suis pas violent, mais comme dit l'expression « quand on l'attaque, l'Empire contre-attaque ». Je franchis en deux pas la distance qui nous sépare, l'attrape par le col et rapproche mon visage rageur du sien. Non seulement l'agaçant personnage ne bronche pas, mais il continue à sourire en coin. Ah je le déteste… Il n'est même pas là depuis un quart d'heure, que je le déteste déjà.

- Un problème, peut-être, petit Ohno-chan ?

Il insiste en plus, ce con.

- La ferme !

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être grossier, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Mais il me fait sortir de mes gonds. Ca va mal finir avant même de commencer, cette histoire.

- Excusez-moi, fait alors une délicieuse voix cristalline à la porte.

L'autre et moi tournons la tête. Tegoshi Yuya, le trop adorable fils de notre propriétaire. Il est trop chou. Il me fait craquer. Evidemment, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une brute devant lui, donc je lâche Yokotruc avant qu'il n'avance davantage dans l'appartement.

- Je suis désolé si je vous interromps, continue Yuya en s'approchant.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas couché à cette heure-ci, Ohno-san ? remarque-t-il soudain. Vous avez pourtant du rentrer de l'hôpital il y a peu de temps, non ?

Il connait mes horaires ! C'est parfaitement idiot, mais ça me fait plaisir.

- Oui, effectivement, fais-je en lui souriant.

Là aussi c'est bête, mais voir son exquise bouille d'ange me donne toujours envie de lui sourire, même si je suis mort de fatigue et même si je suis énervé. Comme maintenant.

- Alors, vous devriez allez vous coucher, conseille-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Yokotruc. Ma mère voudrait savoir si vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, Yokoyama-san.

Me coucher… Je voudrais bien, mais avec les zouaves qu'on m'a refourgué, impossible. Mais ça, je ne vais pas lui dire, au petit choupi.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Merci de vous inquiéter, Tegoshi-san.

- Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Yuya, je crois, rectifie-t-il en souriant, avant d'insister auprès de l'autre qui ne répond pas. Yokoyama-san ?

- Ah pardon. Je me demandais si le dédoublement de personnalité se soignait, lance-t-il fielleusement avec un regard explicite dans ma direction. Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vous remercie.

Il veut dire quoi par là, cet abruti ? Je vais le mordre… Avant la fin de la journée, je vais le mordre, c'est sûr et certain.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, dit Yuya en s'inclinant légèrement pour partir.

Non, ne pars pas. Me laisse pas seul avec cette espèce de… de… Je n'ai d'ailleurs même pas de mot pour décrire ce type insupportable.

La porte d'entrée se referme et je remarque que les je-ne-sais-combien d'amis de Yokotruc ont filé à l'anglaise pendant que la porte est restée ouverte. Bon débarras. Lui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, mais je m'en fiche. Maintenant qu'il est tout seul, je vais enfin pouvoir aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Je tourne les talons vers ma chambre, décidé à oublier cet empêcheur de dormir en rond, mais sa voix me retient :

- Il a voulu dire quoi, le petit, quand il a parlé d'hôpital ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ce ne sont pas ses oignons. On n'est pas amis, on ne le sera jamais. Même pas des connaissances. C'est juste le type que je suis obligé de supporter parce qu'il va partager MON appart'. Point barre. Aucune raison de lui adresser la parole sauf en cas de force majeure. Et encore.

- Ohno, je te parle !

Et si tu savais à quel point je m'en contrefiche… Je referme la porte de ma chambre sans douceur. Ouf, enfin tranquille. Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà avant d'être interrompu ? Ah oui… Dodo. Je me laisse à nouveau tomber sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Il n'y a plus de bruit. Yokotruc n'a pas décidé de me pourrir apparemment. Il a été touché par la grâce. Youpi. Le silence fait bientôt son effet et je m'endors en un rien de temps.


	2. Ca commence bien

Mon réveil sonne. Le bruit strident me réveille en sursaut et je grogne vaguement. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je pense à m'en trouver un avec une sonnerie agréable. Si ça existe. Je l'éteins, me redresse, bâille et m'étire, puis jette un coup d'œil machinal à l'écran à cristaux liquides. Il est vingt heures. Bien, au moins, j'ai le temps d'émerger tranquillement. Je rejette la couette et frissonne. Note pour moi-même : dormir en boxer quand on approche de l'hiver, c'est le mal. Je me lève et, en traînant les pieds, ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller au salon. Je frissonne de nouveau. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une différence de température de vingt degrés entre les deux pièces. En traînant les pieds dans mes pantoufles, je traverse le salon pour gagner la salle de bain, ce qui est toujours mon premier geste le matin. Enfin ce qui, pour moi et mes horaires décalés, tient lieu de matin. En arrivant devant la porte, je m'immobilise. Un bruit d'eau. Il y a déjà quelqu'un. Impossible, je vis seul, il y a un problème quelque part. Je commence à essayer de réfléchir à ce qui se passe (je dis bien essayer, parce que tant que je n'ai pas pris un café…), quand j'entends soudain un miaulement. Un miaulement ? Je tourne la tête, la baisse et aperçoit un chat noir à mes pieds. Malgré moi, je fais un bond en arrière. Je déteste les chats. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là, celui-l… Je m'interromps car tout me revient d'un coup. L'emménagement, les copains bruyants, le chat… Yokotruc. Et merde, c'était pas un cauchemar finalement. J'ai bel et bien un colocataire maintenant. Et des plus casse-pieds en plus. Merveilleux… Je grogne de nouveau. Je ne suis pas en retard, mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on chamboule mes habitudes. Il commence vraiment mal la cohabitation, ce Yokotruc. Je me détourne pour aller à la cuisine, le chat me suit. Je souffle un « dégage, sale bête », mais l'animal a l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première croquette et en plus, il me regarde d'un air moqueur. Comme son maître la veille. Bon... Bon, bon, bon... Ne pas s'énerver. Rester zen. Ca va aller. Tout ira mieux après un bon café bien fort. En inspirant pour rester calme, je sors une tasse du placard au dessus de l'évier et la pose sur le plan de travail. Après avoir lancé la cafetière, je m'asseois sur l'un des hauts tabourets de bar et ferme les yeux, écoutant le silence seulement troublé par le son de l'appareil en marche et me disant qu'il suffira que je mette quelques règles au point avec mon colocataire une bonne fois pour toutes. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? J'ai besoin de la salle de bain moi aussi. Il pense qu'il est tout seul ou quoi ? Non, Toshi, reste calme. S'énerver comme hier ne changera rien du tout à part provoquer d'autres agaçantes répliques dont il a l'air d'être friand. Qu'est ce que c'est son nom complet encore ? Yokohama... Yokowama... Yokoyoma... Ah, non pas possible, je n'arrive pas à le retenir. J'ai bien l'impression que mon cerveau l'a condamné à « Yokotruc » pour de bon. Bon, ben tant pis. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Et celui de la cafetière qui s'arrête. Il choisit son moment pour sortir. Je soupire et décide de commencer par un café en ignorant le chat qui me regarde toujours. Je m'en verse une tasse, en bois une gorgée et grimace. Ouch, je l'ai bien chargé aujourd'hui. Même pour moi qui l'aime bien corsé, il est très fort. A réveiller un mort. J'en bois malgré tout quelques gorgées supplémentaires, puis repose le récipient et me dirige vers la salle de bain alors que l'horloge indique vingt heures vingt cinq. Evidemment, on se croise. Il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il n'a même pas eu la décence de s'habiller avant de sortir. Je l'ignore lui aussi. Il vaut mieux, sinon je vais encore être désagréable. Mais Yokotruc n'a pas l'air du même avis.

- Enfin réveillé ? me dit-il, moqueur. C'était une bonne grosse sieste, hein.

Reste calme, Toshi, reste zen. J'essaye de m'auto-persuader, mais ce n'est pas brillant.

- Je ne faisais pas une sieste, je faisais ma nuit, c'est clair ?

Un brin sec, Juste un brin. La fin est sûrement en trop, mais tant pis.

- Comment ça « ta nuit » ? Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Je vous ai dis de ne pas me tutoyer.

Je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il faudra pour qu'il percute. Comme on dit, il comprend vite mais il faut lui expliquer longtemps.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Infirmier de nuit, réponds-je.

J'aurais du me taire, mais bon je me dis que, sa curiosité (parfaitement déplacée dans la mesure où on ne se « connait » même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures) satisfaite, il va me laisser tranquille. Je m'enferme à mon tour dans la salle de bain, règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien chaude et, après avoir retiré mon boxer, me glisse sous le jet avec délices. Je soupire de bien-être. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée. Je remercierais toujours le propriétaire d'avoir fais un appartement à l'occidentale. Je n'ai rien contre les traditions japonaises, mais il faut avouer qu'elles ne sont pas toujours des plus pratiques.

Après un long moment, je quitte la douche, me sèche et cherche mes vêtements. En pure perte, parce que, comme un idiot, je les ai oubliés dans l'armoire qui est... Merde... Merde et double merde... Toutes mes fringues sont dans l'armoire, dans ce qui est maintenant SA chambre. Cette fois, je me maudis moi-même. Faut-il être crétin pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant... Bon, à ma décharge, j'ai l'excuse d'avoir vécu seul dans cet appartement pendant près d'un an et donc, de m'y être organisé comme je voulais. Ce qui incluait utiliser la seconde chambre comme dressing, même si je n'avais pas assez d'affaires pour en remplir la moitié. Enfin bref, je suis dans une sacré panade... et en plus, je n'ai pas le choix puisque je ne peux pas arriver à l'hôpital avec mes vêtements de la veille. Question d'hygiène. Ah je suis trop bête. En soupirant, je passe dans le salon et quelque chose attire mon regard. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure : mes vêtements. Eparpillés n'importe comment sur les meubles, certains ayant même chuté à terre. Je vois rouge. Alors, la guerre est VRAIMENT déclarée ! Je prends le temps de les ramasser et de les replier avec soin, les empilant sur le canapé en vérifiant qu'aucun n'est abîmé. Je vais m'habiller, fonce ensuite jusqu'à sa porte comme un boulet de canon et entre sans frapper. Je fulmine.

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

Oui, je crie, mais il y a de quoi. Et ce bête type, qui, allongé sur son lit à lire un magazine, ne réagit pas. Il y a un long silence puis, enfin, il se redresse en position assise et tourne la tête vers moi.

- Quel problème ? Je n'en ai aucun.

Je manque m'étrangler devant son outrecuidance (je sais, plus personne n'utilise ce mot, chut).

- Ah non ? fais-je, peinant à me contenir. Et mes vêtements dans tous les sens dans le salon ?

- Ah ça, fait-il comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis, ce qui est probablement le cas. J'avais besoin de l'armoire et tes vêtements gênaient.

- Vous auriez pu me demander de les déplacer au lieu de vous comporter comme un sauvage !

Respire, Toshi, respire. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerve comme ça. Je ferme les yeux et compte très lentement jusqu'à dix, en m'efforçant de respirer au même rythme. Il ne doit pas être loin de vingt et une heures, je ne vais pas tarder à partir pour l'hôpital et si j'arrive dans un état pas possible, je ne ferais rien de bon et les patients qui n'y sont pour rien en pâtiront. Je me sens très fatigué d'un coup. Les trois jours suivants où je suis de repos seront plus que bienvenus. J'inspire de nouveau profondément et m'étonne que Yokotruc n'ait pas profité de mon silence pour me lancer une pique fielleuse. Je rouvre les yeux et en comprend immédiatement la raison : il est parti. D'accord, donc en plus d'être un sauvage horripilant, il est impoli. Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour le même homme. Je quitte sa chambre, rejoint le salon pour reprendre mes vêtements et les ramener dans ma chambre, avant de retourner à la cuisine dans l'intention de grignoter avant de partir. Pas de chance, il est déjà là, devant les fourneaux… et ça sent terriblement bon. Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment, me rappelant que je n'ai pas mangé avant de me coucher et qu'il faut peut-être faire quelque chose. J'essaye d'ignorer Yokotruc qui sifflote en tournant quelque chose dans une casserole, tandis que je fouille le placard à la recherche de ma marque préférée de nouilles instantanées, dont j'ai toujours une réserve au cas où. Réserve totalement vide. Ce qui est impossible puisque, justement, c'est ma réserve. Et pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un paquet. Et je n'ai pas à chercher le coupable bien loin.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fais de mes nouilles ? abois-je.

Pour qui se prend-il, ce type, à la f…

- J'ai simplement pensé que quelqu'un qui travaille de nuit a besoin de se nourrir mieux qu'en mangeant ces cochonneries, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- En quoi ça vous reg…

- Alors j'ai fais du curry pour deux, conclut-il.

Là, c'est très bête, mais j'en reste littéralement bouche bée. Je ne pige rien, mais alors rien du tout. Depuis son arrivée, la veille, ce type a mis ma vie sans dessus-dessous, il me la pourrit et hop, d'un coup, il joue les bons samaritains. Ce Yokotruc a un sacré grain, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je le fixe en clignant des yeux. Non, impossible qu'il soit devenu sympa en une « nuit ». Je ne suis pas si crédule, il y a forcément baleine sous gravillon.

- C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?

- Ce que tu es suspicieux…

J'ai peut-être des raisons pour ça, crétin…

- Ne me tutoyez pas et répondez à la question.

- Assieds-toi et mange, fait-il sans m'avoir écouté, en posant devant moi une assiette fumante et bien garnie.

J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller au diable, comme l'aurait si bien fait mon ami Matsumoto Jun, mais mon estomac qui crie famine ne semble pas d'accord. Pourtant, j'hésite encore. Son attitude est louche. Un tel revirement est anormal. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'assiette qui a l'air de me dire « mange-moi ! » (la traîtresse) et suis du regard Yokotruc qui s'assoit face à moi. Je suis ses mouvements du regard, puis regarde l'horloge. Merde, je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas ! Alors tant pis pour mes soupçons, je me jette sur le curry comme un goinfre. Et je le regrette immédiatement. C'est bouillant mais surtout… over méga hypra épicé ! A croire qu'il a vidé le pot de curry dans le mélange tout prêt ! Je sens mon visage virer au rouge brique et je cherche avidement de l'eau. Evidemment, elle n'est pas sur la table. Je fusille du regard mon « charmant » colocataire qui, non seulement n'a pas mangé (et je sais pourquoi maintenant) mais me regarde d'un air hilare. C'était une entourloupe, je le savais ! Ce mec est un sadique doublé d'un malade ! Je me précipite vers la cuisine en quête du liquide bienfaiteur, ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et met ma bouche dessous pour tenter d'apaiser le feu intérieur qui me consume. Je sais très bien que, dans ces cas-là, il faut plutôt boire du lait, mais je suis allergique au lactose, donc il n'y en a pas dans le frigo. Et l'autre allumé qui est mort de rire… Je vais le tuer…

Le feu de ma gorge laborieusement apaisé, je me tourne brusquement vers lui, les yeux brûlants de haine..

- Vous ! Je vais…

- … Etre en retard au travail, non ? insinue-t-il perfidement en me montrant l'horloge murale.

Qui indique vingt et une heures dix. Merde. Merde et merde. Je fonce jusqu'à l'entrée et me chausse en quatrième vitesse. Jamais ce genre de chose ne m'est arrivé. C'est à cause de ce [censuré] de Yokotruc. Je décide de laisser la voiture pour le scooter, ça ira plus vite.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

C'est la dernière chose que je crie avant de passer la porte et la dernière que j'entends, c'est son rire moqueur. S'il me cherche, il va me trouver !

Heureusement, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, mais c'était juste. Merci le scooter qui permet de slalomer (dangereusement, je le reconnais) entre les voitures. A peine arrivé à mon poste, j'ai été submergé d'appels de patients. C'est la même chose presque toutes les nuits, ce qui me conduit toujours à me poser la même question : quand dorment-ils ? Ils sont malades et devraient donc rester tranquilles la nuit, mais non… Et encore, s'ils sonnaient pour des raisons importantes… mais là encore, ce n'est pas le cas. En général, c'est pour des futilités du genre « sensei, je n'ai plus d'eau » (j'ai beau leur dire sur tous les tons que je suis infirmier, pas médecin, c'est comme si je parlais aux murs. Pour eux, homme en blouse égal docteur, donc je laisse courir maintenant).

Après trois bonnes heures à courir au chevet des uns et des autres, je m'octroie une pause bien méritée avec mes collègues et amis depuis dix ans. Tous les cinq assis autour d'un café dans la pièce qui nous est dévolue, nous échangeons des anecdotes, quand soudain, Aiba remarque :

- T'as l'air crevé, Oh-chan.

- Faut dormir la « nuit », ajoute Nino en souriant.

- Si vous saviez…

J'ai soupiré. Il n'en faut pas plus pour attiser leur curiosité car, ils le savent, je ne me plains jamais.

- Bah raconte, me presse Jun.

Alors je leur dis tout : l'arrivée en fanfare de Yokotruc et ses potes, l'emménagement, le chat diabolique, les vêtements, le curry… Quand j'en arrive là du récit, Sho explose de rire.

- Te marre pas, lui fais-je sur un ton de reproche.

- Non non, c'est pas toi, c'est la quantité de trucs qui t'es arrivée en même pas vingt-quatre heures, se défend-t-il.

- A qui le dis-tu…

- Il a réussi à te faire perdre ton légendaire sang-froid. Rien que ça, c'est déjà un exploit, note Nino.

- J'avoue, approuve Sho.

- Il est comment, ton Yokotruc ? Mignon ? demanda soudain Jun.

Je le dévisage, ahuri par la question totalement hors de propos. J'ai mal entendu ou…

- Jun, c'est pas le sujet, le réprimande Masaki.

- Je sais, mais ça coûte rien de demander.

- Toi, il faut vraiment que tu te trouve quelqu'un, soupire Sakurai. Ca devient infernal.

- Je demanderais pas mieux, figure-toi, se défend le plus jeune de la bande. Mais si tu crois que c'est facile avec les horaires qu'on fait. Alors, Oh-chan, il est mignon ?

- Mais j'en sais rien !

S'il croit que je l'ai regardé… Yokotruc ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, alors vraiment, ce genre de considération… Je lève les yeux de mon gobelet dans lequel je viens de boire une gorgée et croire le regard de Jun, qui me fixe avec un air de chien battu qui aurait rendu le petit Yuya kawaii, mais n'allait pas au visage de lover de mon ami. Je soupire et réfléchis.

- Il a un visage trop particulier pour être qualifié de « beau » ou de « mignon », mais il est intéressant dans sa particularité.

- Oh oh… « intéressant dans sa particularité », relève Sho avec un sourire en coin. Tu l'as bien regardé, dis donc. Et le petit Tegoshi, il ne t'intéresse plus ?

- Quoi ? Non mais arrêtez, c'est Jun qui m'a posé une question, je lui ai répondu, c'est tout !

Je me défends trop et trop vite et en plus, je me sens rougir, ce qui me rend encore moins crédible.

- A d'autres, on te connait, ne, me fait Sho en souriant.

Je soupire. Même pas la peine de nier avec eux.

- Alors, t'as avancé avec lui ou pas ?

Aiba, toujours plein de tact.

- Non.

- Tu lui as dis au moins ?

Sakurai, curieux.

- Non plus.

- Ah bah c'est sûr que ça va pas avancer si tu lui parle pas.

Jun, pragmatique.

- Mais pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens. Il m'attire, oui, mais au-delà de ça…

- Rien ?

Nino, attristé.

- Rien.

- Pas de boule dans la gorge, de mains moites, de papillons dans l'estomac ?

- Non.

- Pas de bonheur infini en le voyant, de bafouillages incompréhensibles ?

- Rien, je vous dis. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces clichés sur l'amour . Aucun de vous n'a jamais été amoureux, alors niveau experts en sensations… Il faut arrêter les dramas, les gars, ça ne vous réussit pas.

Il y a un silence. Chacun finit son café en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à la pendule. Dans trois minutes à peine, il va falloir y retourner. On aime tous notre métier, mais parfois, il nous pèse et on est tous d'accord là-dessus.

- Et pour Yokotruc, tu vas faire quoi ? me demande Sho en renfilant sa blouse.

- Je te rappelle que le meurtre est puni par la loi, me prévient Nino en l'imitant.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai bien envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le curry, mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Si t'as besoin d'un plan, tu sais où me trouver, me dit Jun.

Ca, c'st sûr que les plans et lui… Des fois, ils sont complètement délirants, mais en général, ils fonctionnent. Je dirais même que plus ils sont improbables et compliqués, mieux ils marchent. C'est un paradoxe que je ne me suis jamais expliqué.

- Jun, par pitié, ne l'encourage pas, le réprimande de nouveau Masaki.

Ces deux-là n'arrêtent jamais, mais au fond, ils s'adorent.

- Oh-chan, ça ne va rien arranger de répliquer à la vengeance par la vengeance, me dit Nino. Laisse courir, il finira par se lasser.

- Et par me prendre pour un tapis sur lequel il peut s'essuyer les pieds parce que je ne réagis pas ? Très peu pour moi. Il n'y a pas écrit « victime » sur mon front.

Oui, j'ai un brin d'orgueil et alors ? Tout homme (ou femme d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas misogyne) en a. Le mien est juste un tout petit peu plus développé.

- Allez, il faut y retourner, lance Sho. Te prend pas trop la tête à cause de ce Yokotruc, Oh-chan.

- Tu as raison, je vais l'ignorer.

- Enfin une parole censée ! J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre si raisonnable Toshi !

Je donne une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Masaki en souriant.

- Aibaka !

On rigole tous et on quitte la salle de pause pour quatre nouvelles heures de labeur.


	3. Et merde

Il est presque quinze heures quand j'arrive à rentrer. J'ai eu beau prendre le scooter, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me retrouver bloqué dans les embouteillages créés par un accident de circulation. Autour de moi, je voyais les automobilistes s'énerver et j'étais sûr, même si je ne les entendais pas, qu'ils râlaient. Moi, j'étais résigné. De toute façon, tout était allé de travers à partir du moment où j'avais mis un pied en dehors de mon lit, alors un peu plus un peu moins… Et puis s'énerver n'avais jamais fait finir plus vite un accident. Bref…

Je passe la porte, me déchausse et vais m'écrouler sur le canapé. Je m'empare de la télécommande et allume la télé par réflexe. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je le sais très bien, mais je suis off pour trois jours, donc j'irais plus tard. Je commence à zapper sans vraiment avoir d'idée précise sur quoi regarder, quand soudain, quelque chose me frappe : le silence. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Autrement dit, Yokotruc n'est pas là. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Une heure gagnée sans sa présence, c'est une heure de bonheur. Je tombe sur une assommante émission de cuisine et reste bloqué dessus. Avec un peu de chance, je vais tellement comater devant, que je vais m'assoupir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et s'endormir quand tout l'appartement est silencieux à part le fond sonore de la télé est tellement agréable… Après une demi-heure, l'effet de somnolence se fait sentir, je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls et une pensée me traverse l'esprit : Qu'est ce que Yokotruc fait dans la vie ? Je percute immédiatement ce à quoi je viens de songer et ça agit comme un électrochoc qui me réveille totalement. Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? En quoi ça peut bien être intéressant ? Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je m'en contrefiche ! Il n'y a pas à dire, pour commencer à me poser ce genre de question, je suis vraiment mais vraiment crevé et ça prouve qu'il faut que je dorme parce que mon cerveau ne suit plus. Mais avant il faut vraiment que je mange cette fois. Et comme grâce à lui je n'ai plus un seul paquet de nouilles, je vais être obligé de cuisiner. J'ai déjà dis que je le maudissais jusqu'à la douzième génération ? En soupirant, je me relève de l'accueillant sofa et me traîné lamentablement vers la cuisine. J'ai tout à fait conscience de ressembler à une loque, c'est-à-dire à rien, mais je m'en fiche. J'ouvre le frigo et grogne. Fuck… Oui j'ai juré. Ca ne m'arrive jamais mais là, le sort s'acharne. Ce foutu frigo est totalement et désespérément vide. J'ai totalement oublié que je devais passer au combini en rentrant pour faire des courses. Non… Je vais me pendre… Il va falloir que je parle à Yokotruc à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'on est deux dans l'appart, on est aussi deux pour les courses et le ménage. Je soupire, agacé par moi-même. Pourquoi je pense encore à ce type ? Il me sort par les yeux même en étant absent… Je soupire de nouveau à fendre un arbre en deux et me dirige à nouveau vers mes chaussures. Je veux pas sortir. J'en ai ni l'envie, ni l'énergie, mais je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je n'ai plus qu'à mourir de faim et l'autre tache sera bien content. Je n'ai même pas le courage de prendre mon blouson. De toute façon, pour juste traverser la rue, ce n'est pas très utile. Je ne fais qu'un aller-retour. Je sors en claquant la porte et redescend les escaliers pour me diriger vers le combini. Il est quinze heures quarante-cinq quand je passe la porte. La clochette qui y est accrochée tinte joyeusement, faisant se retourner le vendeur présent à ce moment de la journée.

- Oh, bonjour, Ohno-san, le salue-t-il en souriant. C'est rare de vous voir ici à cette heure.

- Bonjour, Koyama-san.

Je viens faire mes courses toutes les semaines, le même jour à la même heure, alors, à force, j'ai appris son nom et lui le mien.

- La même chose que d'habitude ? demande-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais malgré son travail ingrat, cet homme semble avoir le sourire vissé aux lèvres. Il m'épate. Personnellement, j'ai rarement envie de sourire pendant que je travaille même si j'y suis un peu forcé. Mais lui, ce n'est même pas forcé. C'est ça le « pire » en fait.

- Oui, merci, fais-je avant de prendre un panier et de me diriger vers les rayons.

Premier objectif, refaire mon stock de nouilles. Ensuite, remplir le frigo de produits qui sont de première nécessité pour moi : des légumes frais, des yaourts à base de soja et du lait de soja, de la viande de bœuf… Il faudra séparer le frigo en deux aussi. Je mettrais une bande d'adhésif de couleur au milieu sur la hauteur pour délimiter mon coin et le sien.

Au fur et à mesure des rayons, mon panier s'alourdit, mais tant pis, le vide sidéral de mon frigo est trop préoccupant. Le temps que j'arrive à la caisse, Koyama-san a préparé mon habituel gobelet de café au lait très sucré, accompagné d'un biscuit au gingembre et l'a déposé sur le comptoir. Mon réconfort d'après courses. Je pose mon panier et le remercie d'un sourire épuisé.

- Vous, vous ne dormez pas assez, remarqua-t-il avec sa gentillesse coutumière, en posant les bras sur la surface plane.

- Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer… mais voyez-vous, j'ai un colocataire depuis avant-hier et il n'est pas du genre discret.

- Mais je croyais que vous refusiez d'en avoir un ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. De toute façon c'est comme ça maintenant.

Je dois avoir l'air totalement blasé et, quelque part, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Vu ma fatigue, je suis blasé de tout. Ou presque. Je prends le biscuit fait maison par Koyama lui-même et le trempe dans mon café, avant de le croquer. Mmm, un vrai délice. Oui, les biscuits sont mon pêché mignon. Et moi qui suis d'une nullité navrante en cuisine, je l'admire d'arriver à en faire. Surtout aussi bien. Ses biscuits, j'en raffole.

- C'est un plaisir de faire de la pâtisserie pour quelqu'un qui l'apprécie autant que vous. Alors je vous en ai fait quelques uns spécialement.

C'est très gentil, mais pour le coup, je suis embarrassé. Je ne suis pas tellement habitué à ce genre d'attentions, surtout venant d'une vague connaissance.

- Il ne fallait pas…

- Ca me fait plaisir, je vous assure, insiste-t-il en tirant une boîte remplie de ses fameux gâteaux de sous le comptoir, puis de me la tendre.

La taille de ladite boîte m'effare et j'écarquille les yeux. Combien en a-t-il fait ? J'hésite à refuser, puis réalise que je ne peux pas sans risquer de le vexer. Et puis il a pris la peine de les faire pour moi, bien que j'ignore pourquoi, alors je serais bien idiot de ne pas les prendre.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je.

- Je vous en prie.

Il me sourit de nouveau, puis s'empare de mon panier et scanne chaque article.

- Dix huit mille cinq cent yens, s'il vous plait.

Je ne suis pas surpris par le montant de la note, c'est le même chaque semaine. Je plonge la main dans ma poche… et n'y trouve que du vide. J'émet un claquement de langue agacé.

- Un problème, Ohno-san ? me demande-t-il.

- Je suis sorti trop vite et mon portefeuille est resté dans ma sacoche.

- Oh. Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à payer demain.

- Vous êtes sûr ? fais-je, étonné de la proposition.

D'ordinaire, les commerçants sont plutôt frileux sur ce genre de pratique. Mais en l'occurrence, j'avoue que ça m'arrange plutôt. On a pas idée d'être si distrait.

- Certain. Je sais que vous êtes honnête et que vous reviendrez, alors pas de problème.

- Merci, Koyama-san, fais-je en me disant qu'il est tout de même bien naïf et que, même s'il a raison à mon sujet, ce n'est certainement pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Vous devriez vite rentrer vous mettre au lit maintenant, conseilla-t-il en rangeant mes achats à crédit dans des sachets en plastique, avant de glisser l'énorme boîte de biscuits dans un autre.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, dis-je en les prenant après avoir terminé mon café. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je viendrais demain.

- Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet à ce sujet. Allez, sauvez-vous vite.

- Oui. Bonne journée.

- Et bonne nuit à vous.

Il est vraiment gentil. Un jour, il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le remercier de sa bienveillance. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour répondre au sien, puis quitte le combini, croisant au passage son collègue Masuda qui vient certainement le relayer. Ne le connaissant pour ainsi dire pas car nos horaires ne coïncident pas, je me contente de le saluer de la tête et reprend la direction de l'immeuble. J'ouvre la porte de ce dernier, monte l'escalier et prend les sacs dans une main pour plonger l'autre dans ma poche ? Après quelques instants de recherche infructueuse, je pose le tout par terre et, dans un claquement de langue agacé, fouille avec plus d'énergie., mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : mes clés ne sont pas là, donc elles sont restées dans la poche de mon blouson, à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je suis donc à la porte jusqu'à ce que Yokotruc rentre de je ne sais où. Je l'entends déjà se fiche de moi et il est bien capable de me fermer la porte au nez en plus, étant donné sa mesquinerie. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça. Bref… Je suis trop bête en fait. Non, sérieusement, je me filerais des baffes. Je ne sais même pas quand il rentre et à part attendre comme un pouilleux sur les marches pour une durée indéterminée, je n'ai rien à faire. Heureusement, j'ai au moins mon portable. Alors que je pianote sur la fonction jeux pour tenter de passer le temps, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je compose le numéro de Jun. Lui aussi va se moquer de ma mésaventure, mais au moins ce ne sera pas méchant et il aura peut-être une solution miracle à me proposer, surtout qu'il est off aujourd'hui lui aussi.

« Salut, Oh-chan », fait directement mon cadet. Qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure où tu devrais dormir ? »

- Toi aussi tu devrais je te signale.

« Pas faux, mais ça répond pas à ma question. »

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

« T'as décidé de te venger finalement ? »

- Pas exactement. Enfin disons que ça ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations du moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je lui raconte tout et, comme prévu, il explose de rire à peine mon récit achevé. Le malheur des uns fait vraiment le bonheur des autres apparemment. Faux frère…

« Mais quel baka ! » s'exclame-t-il.

- Te marre pas, Jun, c'est pas drôle.

« Bah je vais pas pleurer quand même. Nan mais tu te rends compte que depuis deux jours que ce Yokotruc a débarqué, il t'est arrivé plus de tuiles qu'en dix ans ? C'est quand même énorme ! Maintenant tu ne peux plus dire que ta vie est monotone, ne ? »

Merci, je suis au courant. Je soupçonne même le chat maléfique de me porter malheur.

- Finalement, la monotonie c'est pas si mal avec le recul.

« Ouais mais c'est trop tard », rigole-t-il encore. « Bon, je peux faire quoi pour toi ? »

- J'espérais que tu aurais une idée lumineuse pour me sortir d'affaire.

« Hé, je sais que je suis très doué, mais j'ai mes limites aussi. »

Et merde. Ca aurait été trop beau…

« A moins que… »

Kamisama, merci, il a été touché par la grâce !

« T'avais pas filé une clé à Nino, quand t'as emménagé y'a des mois, justement au cas où tu perdrais la tienne ? »

- …

« Oh-chan ? »

- … Si…

« Ah ben tu vois, problème résolu ! »

Son sourire est audible, même au téléphone.

- Mais mes clés de voiture sont aussi dans l'appartement et Hakihabara, c'est pas la porte à côté. Tu peux m'emmener ?

« Moi je veux bien, mais y'aura personne là. Nino finit à une heure. »

- Dans une heure ?

« Non, A une heure. Du matin. »

Merde, c'était trop beau. Retour à la case départ. Je suis vraiment maudit. Finalement, ça doit être vrai que les chats noirs portent la poisse.

- Jun, je vais me pendre…

« Mais non. C'est pas la fin du monde, dramatise pas. »

Il en a de bonnes, le petit. Ce n'est pas lui qui va supporter les sarcasmes de Yokotruc jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Il est quelle heure ?

« Dix-sept heures vingt. »

- J'espère qu'il ne finit pas à des heures pas possibles lui aussi. J'ai pas envie de moisir dans les escaliers comme un gueux.

« Fais gaffe, tu commence par espérer qu'il arrive et tu finis par l'apprécier. » prophétise mon cadet.

- Aucun risque, il m'insupporte.

Il rigole de nouveau.

« Bon, allez je te laisse, je vais tenter de me trouver quelqu'un. »

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir vu que toi tu peux.

« Bizarrement, ma libido dit pas la même chose. Allez, courage, Oh-chan. A plus ».

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, me laissant seul en compagnie des biscuits au gingembre de Koyama et l'attente interminable commença.


	4. Quelques grammes de douceur

Après deux heures, sans bouger, la fatigue a eu raison de moi et je me suis assoupi, la tête posée sur la rambarde. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je me suis réveillé en sursaut, lorsqu'une main a tapoté mon épaule. Je cligne des yeux, encore ensommeille, lève la tête pour voir mon « agresseur »… et souris bêtement.

- Que faites-vous tout seul dans l'escalier, Ohno-san ? me demande Tegoshi-kun dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

J'essaye de rester concentré pour répondre à sa question au lieu de me perdre dans ce sourire. Ca devrait être interdit d'ailleurs. C'est pas humain un sourire pareil. Bref… Ce que je fais là ? Anoooo… Je prend l'air ? Non je ne peux pas répondre ça, mais je ne peux pas dire non plus que je me suis enfermé à l'extérieur tout seul. J'aurais vraiment l'air idiot. Quoique… Si je l'apitoie… Non, je suis plus âgé que lui, je ne peux pas user d'un pareil stratagème…

- Je suis enfermé dehors, réponds-je piteusement. Mes clés sont restées à l'intérieur.

La compassion se peint immédiatement sur les traits adorables de mon cadet. J'ai envie de kyater comme une fille. Je me retiens très fort.

- Pauvre Ohno-san ! s'exclame-t-il. Mais ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Je ne sais pas au juste. Je me suis assoupi. Plus d'une heure en tout cas.

- Oh ! Alors venez chez moi en attendant le retour de Yokoyama-san.

Je retiens un geste de victoire.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Menteur. Quel menteur je fais. J'en envie de le déranger. J'ai envie de beaucoup de choses le concernant en fait. Je me gifle mentalement.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul à la porte quand même.

Il se saisit de mes courses d'une main et prend la mienne de l'autre. Je beugue stupidement. Je beugue comme une groupie. J'ai honte. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est bon la honte. Sa main est petite et fine, mais plus vigoureuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Et je pense à des détails parfaitement stupides. Ce garçon me fait perdre la tête, moi qui suis réputé pour l'avoir froide. Mais malgré ça, toujours pas de papillons dans l'estomac ni rien. C'est donc bien ça. Une bête attirance physique.

Je le suis dans l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il vit, en face de chez sa mère. Il m'emmène carrément chez lui. Je suis aux anges. Stupidement encore une fois. Il ouvre la porte et me laisse dans l'entrée pendant que, après s'être rapidement déchaussé, il va mettre mes courses dans son frigo. J'entre et regarde autour de moi sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. La décoration est faite dans des tons tout à fait sobres et avec beaucoup de goût. J'en étais sûr. Il s'habille trop bien pour avoir autre chose que du goût.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demande-t-il en revenant vers moi.

J'ai sursauté, tout entier absorbé par ma contemplation de son cadre de vie, je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Il est si léger que ses pas ne font pas le moindre bruit sur le sol de tatamis. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander.

- Heu… Non merci. Mais c'est gentil à vous.

Crétin. Je suis un crétin. J'entends presque la voix de Jun me dire « bouge-toi ! ». Se bouger, c'est bien gentil, mais je ne sais pas comment engager la conversation ni quoi lui dire. Je jette un coup d'œil à la dérobée sur son profil délicat et mon regard accroche la douce courbure de ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, je lèche les miennes. Elles ont l'air tellement douces et tendres… sucrées même, comme un fruit bien mûr et affreusement tentant. Raaaah à quoi je pense, sérieusement ? Reprends-toi, Toshi !

- Asseyez-vous, me dit-il en désignant les coussins placés autour d'un kotatsu.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, m'agenouille autour du meuble douillet et attend qu'il revienne de la cuisine, tenant un soda. Il ne boit pas d'alcool en plus. Ce petit est vraiment un garçon bien. Je suis malgré moi le moindre de ses gestes. Il est vraiment gracieux, c'est fou. Même pour boire une simple cannette, il… Stop ! On se calme Ohno ! Tu n'es pas une groupie !

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, Tegoshi-kun…

- Yuya, corrige-t-il. Je vous l'ai déjà répété je ne sais combien de fois.

Et bien continue. J'aime quand tu me parle. Même si c'est juste pour me répéter ton prénom qui sonne comme une musique à mes oreilles, avec ta voix cristalline. De toute façon, je n'oserais pas employer ton prénom alors qu'on se connait si peu, même si tu m'en prie.

Je me contente de sourire pour noyer le poisson. Et ça semble marcher.

- Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

- En fait… je me demandais ce que vous faites dans la vie.

Et voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile en fait. Je me sens pourtant nerveux comme un ado. C'est ridicule. Surtout pour une question si anodine.

- Ah c'était donc ça, sourit-il. Je suis enseignant en maternelle.

Enseignant en maternelle… Etrangement, je n'ai absolument aucun mal à l'imaginer entouré de jeunes enfants. Il a tout a fait le profil de l'emploi et sa gentillesse et son sourire doivent faire des merveilles. Le mien, à cet instant, doit vraiment être niais, mais tant pis. Je me surprends à avoir envie de passer la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux châtains ondulés qui ont l'air si soyeux. Je commence même à avancer la main, mais je finis par la glisser sous ma cuisse pour ne pas être tenté.

- Je vois…

- Vous savez à quelle heure Yokoyama-san doit rentrer ?

Hein ? Pourquoi il me parle de Yokotruc d'un coup ? je cligne des yeux. Ah oui, les clés restées à l'intérieur…

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie…

Et je m'en contrefiche…

- … Donc je ne connais pas ses horaires.

Et je m'en moque également.

- Il est vétérinaire.

J'en reste coi. Mais il est donc au courant de tout, ce petit ? C'est fou… Vétérinaire ? Et ben je n'y aurais pas pensé. Remarquez, avec un chat diabolique comme animal de compagnie, c'est plausible.

- Son cabinet ferme à dix-huit heures trente et il a environ quarante minutes de trajet pour rentrer. En attendant, vous pouvez rester là. Et si vous avez sommeil, il y a un futon dans la chambre d'ami.

Dormir près de lui… Même séparés par des portes, je suis étrangement sûr que je dormirais mieux. Mais gare au retour sur terre quand Yokotruc reviendra. Passer de l'adorable Yuya à lui sera assez violent comme contraste.

- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas abuser…

Crétin ter.

- Puisque je vous le propose. Ne faites pas votre tête de mule, vous avez besoin de dormir, ça se voit.

Ah ça… mais le mot « crevé » est donc écrit en gros sur mon front, pour que tout le monde le remarque ? D'abord Nino, puis Jun, Koyama et maintenant Tegoshi… Je retiens un bâillement. Ah c'est malin, je vais lui donner raison si ça continue. Je sursaute quand il reprend ma main. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je le fixe sans comprendre, jusqu'à réaliser qu'il me guide à la chambre d'ami. Ah, donc je n'ai même pas le choix en fait. Bah tant pis. Je me sens rattrapé par la fatigue de toute façon. Je le regarde déplier le futon, comme un parent pour son gosse (alors que c'est moi l'aîné de nous deux), puis le tapoter comme pour me dire de m'y allonger. J'hésite encore quelques secondes, mais ce traitre de matelas semble me dire « je suis moelleux, essaye-moi ! ». Je bâille. Merde. Evidemment, il m'a entendu.

- Vous voyez bien que vous ne tenez plus debout ! triomphe-t-il. Allez !

Je ne résiste plus. Je n'en ai plus la force de toute façon. Je m'asseois sur le futon ouvert et m'y allonge. Il remet la couverture sur moi. Je suis bien. J'ai l'impression que tout est comme ça devait être. Sauf qu'il se relève et va pour s'éloigner. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je saisis son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il me regarde, surpris, mais ne se dégage pas.

- Restez. S'il vous plait.

Je le supplie comme un môme qui craint les cauchemars. C'est pitoyable.

- D'accord.

Je hoche la tête dans un petit sourire déjà à moitié endormi, quand je percute. « D'accord » ? Comment ça « d'accord » ? Pourquoi ne refuse-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me repousse-t-il pas ou ne rit-il pas de cette lubie aussi idiote que grotesque ? Pourquoi… s'allonge-t-il près de moi en gardant sa main dans la mienne ? Ebahi, les yeux écarquillés malgré le sommeil qui arrive doucement, je fixe son adorable visage tout près du mien. Je ne comprends rien du tout. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Son front touche le mien maintenant et je sens sa main dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça alors qu'on se connait à peine ? Woh… ses yeux sont drôlement clairs. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu jusqu'ici. Pas plus que je n'avais remarqué les trois petits grains de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il est trop mignon. Heu… Non en fait vu d'aussi près, il a dépassé le stade du « mignon ».

- Pourquoi ? demandé-je, déjà à moitié assoupi.

-Shhhht… Dormez… murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue.

C'est la dernière chose que j'entend avant de sombrer.

Je me réveille plus tard, après un rêve bien agréable. Un peu trop agréable même étant donné la gêne que je ressens au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Et merde… j'ouvre les yeux. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je déglutis et m'écarte légèrement. Avant de me rendre compte que mon bras est passé autour de sa taille et qu'il dort profondément, ses cils jetant une ombre pâle sur sa peau dorée. Je dois remonter. Et vite. Avant de faire une bêtise. Je retire mon bras et me relève le plus lentement et doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me sens comme un amant qui doit fuir parce que le mari de sa maîtresse est rentré. C'est débile, surtout qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie et que je le sais très bien. Il soupire dans son sommeil et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Arg, ne regarde pas, Toshi, fuis ! Je me hâte vers la cuisine, récupère mes sachets plastiques et quitte son appartement le cœur battant comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et, oubliant mon histoire de clé, abaisse la poignée de la porte. Qui s'ouvre. Yokotruc est rentré. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'en suis content parce que du coup je ne suis plus à la porte ou si je ne le suis pas parce qu'il va recommencer à me casser les…

- Alors, c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ? T'es allé draguer en sortant de l'hôpital ?

… pieds… J'ai dis que je le détestais ? Il est adossé au chambranle de la porte qui mène au salon et me fixe, les bras croisés, une jambe pliée de façon à poser son pied à plat dessus.

- Woh… t'es content de me voir ou quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte, ce barjo avec son sourire tordu ? Il me fait flipper ce type, sérieux.

- De quoi vous parlez, on peut savoir ?

Avec son même sourire en coin qui veut tout et rien dire à la fois, et, du pouce, désigne quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux dans la direction indiquée. Merde… J'avais oublié mon « petit problème »… j'ai l'air malin maintenant.

- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités.

- Ca risque pas, t'es pas mon genre. Trop nain et trop poupin.

Sale enfoiré. Je vais le tuer…

- Fermez-la deux secondes, Yokotruc, ça me fera des vacances…

Il n'y a pas à dire, le contraste entre l'adorable Yuya et l'autre tache qui me sert de colocataire est violent. Beaucoup trop. Je passe mon chemin, me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour y continuer ma nuit et, peut-être, poursuivre le rêve que je faisais.

- Yokotruc t'emmerde, mon pote, crache-t-il. Et si t'es pas content c'est pareil.

Quelle vulgarité… Je ne devrais même pas en être surpris. Quand on voit les amis qu'il a…

- C'est ça, t'as raison, fuis terminer ta petite affaire, se moque-t-il.

Est-il possible d'être à ce point idiot et méchant ? Je crois qu'avec lui, on touche le fond. Si au moins il compensait sa personnalité pourrie par un beau visage, mais non, même pas. Cet homme n'a absolument rien pour lui, c'est effarant. Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'adosse à la porte que je viens de refermer. Ca m'ennuie de l'admettre, mais il a raison sur un point, cet imbécile : je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Mais ça m'embarrasse toujours, ce genre de chose. Je ne trouve pas ça… Enfin je n'aime pas faire ça. Pourtant en l'occurrence, je vais bien être obligé. J'aurais eu bien besoin d'un biscuit de Koyama pour me remonter le… Merde, les biscuits ! Ils sont restés dans l'entrée, avec le reste de mes courses. J'ai tout posé quand je me suis déchaussé et ensuite ce bête type m'a fait oublier de prendre au moins la boite avec moi. Je veux un biscuit… Oui, je fais un caprice, comme un gosse, mais je ne veux pas que ce Yokotruc touche à MES biscuits que Koyama a faits exprès pour moi. Tant pis pour mon « problème », je ressors en vitesse et fonce dans l'entrée. Juste à temps apparemment, parce qu'il a déjà le nez dedans. Je fonds sur lui, le repousse sans aucune douceur et récupère en priorité les biscuits.

- N'y touchez pas ! vociféré-je en serrant le tupperware contre moi.

Quitte à laisser quelque chose sur le champ de bataille, eux seront saufs.

- Woh, quel air ! On dirait un pitbull à qui on menace de piquer son os ! C'est ta petite amie qui te les a faits ou quoi ?

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

- En général, ce genre de réponse veut dire oui, rigole-t-il.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque totalement.

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ce petit, rit-il encore.

Vas-y, continue comme ça et tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver, Yokotruc. Je suis gentil, mais il y a des limites et il y a longtemps que tu les as franchies…

Tant pis pour mes courses, je les abandonne où elles sont et sauve mes précieux biscuits. Il ne faut pas déconner. Ils sont vitaux, ces gâteaux. Je retourne dans ma chambre, poursuivi par son détestable rire et ouvre la boite, dévorant plusieurs éléments de son contenu pour me « venger ». Mmm… trop trop bon. Ce Koyama est un dieu de la pâtisserie. Rien que pour ça, je l'aime. L'ingestion des biscuits me réconforte un peu. Je consens à poser la boite, la rangeant bien à l'abri dans mon armoire, au cas où Yokotruc ait l'idée de venir fouiner et me jette sur mon lit, serrant mon oreiller contre moi en mettant de côté le désir qui m'étreint encore. Je referme les yeux et me laisse bientôt emporter par le sommeil, rêvant du jeune Yuya endormi dans mes bras.


	5. Il ne manquait plus que ça

**Chapitre 5**

**Il ne manquait plus que ça…**

Mon réveil indique quatorze heures vingt quand je m'éveille d'une « nuit » enfin complète. Je m'étire longuement et sourit malgré moi. On a beau dire, dormir, ça fait quand même du bien, surtout quand rien ne nous presse derrière. Je m'autorise quelques minutes supplémentaires à paresser, les yeux fermés, puis les rouvre sur l'oreiller que je tiens toujours et mon sourire disparait. J'ai rêvé de Yuya. Encore. Pour au moins la deux centième fois… Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé la « veille », mes rêves prennent des tours de plus en plus étranges. J'avoue ne rien comprendre. Quand je suis avec lui, je pense des choses totalement niaises, j'ai des lubies ridicules, des détails inutiles me traversent l'esprit, j'ai envie de plein de choses… mais en même temps, mon cœur ne fait pas de bond spectaculaire quand je le vois ni rien du même genre. De l'autre côté, il y a sa conduite à lui. Je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté de dormir avec moi, pourquoi il me prend la main sans raison, pourquoi il prête une telle attention à ma fatigue ou à ce que je dis et fais, pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi alors qu'on ne s'est jamais adressé plus de deux phrases dans la même journée. J'ai beau y réfléchir, me mettre la tête à l'envers, je ne comprends pas et j'ai horreur de ça. Pour autant, je me vois assez mal lui demander des explications. Décidément, entre l'autre Yokotruc et Yuya-chan qui me trotte dans la tête, c'est vraiment le foutoir dans ma vie. Pourquoi, hein ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi… Je préférais encore l'époque où Nino me faisait quotidiennement des avances que je devais repousser. Au moins, c'était plus clair. Là, je dirais même que plus j'y pense et moins c'est simple. J'aurais bien demandé conseil à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Jun et les autres s'y connaissent à peu près aussi bien que moi sur le sujet, voire moins et ce sont mes amis les plus proches. Non, je suis bel et bien seul avec ce marasme. Quelle histoire…

Je pousse un soupir à fendre une montagne et me redresse en bâillant, avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de réfléchir à ça, sinon je vais me pourrir ma journée. En plus, j'ai faim. Mon estomac crie famine depuis mon réveil. Je me glisse hors du lit, grogne vaguement qu'il fait meilleur dedans et traîne les pieds jusqu'à mes pantoufles, avant d'ouvrir la porte en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Yokotruc dès le réveil. Je regarde à gauche, à droite, un peu partout. Ouf, pas de Yokotruc en vue. Juste son chat maléfique qui me fixe d'un air mauvais. Je lui fais des gestes pour qu'il dégage Parce que, bien sûr, mon avertissement du premier jour est resté lettre morte. Très loin d'être enfermé dans la cuisine, cet animal fait ce qu'il veut où il veut dans l'appartement. Et ça m'agace profondément. Je m'efforce de l'ignorer et me dirige vers le frigo. Là, je suis stupéfait. Mes courses laissées dans l'entrée au terme de la Bataille des Biscuits ont été soigneusement rangées dans le frigo. Dans une moitié du frigo. Je n'en reviens pas. Quelle mouche a piqué ce Yokotruc ? Chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide, je m'empare de la bouteille de lait de soja, l'examinant sous tous les angles pour vérifier si elle n'a pas été percée ou autre, mais non. Avec la même suspicion, je scrute attentivement le reste de mes provisions et dois me rendre à l'évidence : mon infernal colocataire a simplement rangé mes achats dans le frigo, sans rien faire d'autre. C'est louche, très louche… mais pour le coup, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Attrapant un verre, j'ouvre la bouteille, en renifle le contenu au cas où puis, certain que rien n'est suspect, m'en verse une bonne quantité, que j'avale d'un trait. Ah ça fait du bien !

Je range la bouteille, rince mon verre et le pose sur l'égouttoir, puis me verse un bol de céréales. Oui, à quatorze heures quarante deux, et alors ? Je me réveille de ma « nuit », moi. Je vais ensuite m'écrouler dans le canapé et allume la télé sur une chaîne qui diffuse des dessins animés en boucle. Je m'en fiche, je suis tout seul et je fais ce que je veux. Mon petit-déjeuner achevé, je commence à comater. Si je ne me bouge pas, je vais me rendormir et je ne vais plus faire que ça. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Genre répondre à la douzaine de mails que m'ont envoyé Wataru, Minoru et Shiori, qui me traitent de frère ingrat à ne pas donner de nouvelles. Sans compter ma mère, qui, elle, me traite de fils indigne, à grand renfort de « avec tous les sacrifices qu'on a fait pour tes études, tu pourrais nous passer un coup de fil de temps en temps, ça ne te tuerait pas »…. Ils sont drôles tous, je suis sensé leur donner des nouvelles quand ? Je n'ai déjà le temps de rien faire à part dormir… et encore… Donc j'avoue que les mails, coups de fil et autres choses du même genre me passent à cent kilomètres au dessus de la tête. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire un effort, comme ça je pourrais larver les deux prochains jours sans remord.

J'en suis à répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible au mail kilométrique de Shiori qui me raconte par le menu toute sa vie de lycéenne et me répète cooooombien Katsuya est meeeeeeeeeeeerveilleux (je ne connais pas ce Katsuya, mais j'ai déjà envie de l'étrangler juste parce qu'il parle à ma petite sœur. Moi, grand frère protecteur ? Naaaaaan presque pas…), lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La porte ? A cette heure-ci en pleine semaine ? Je laisse là ma réponse inachevée et vais voir quelle nouvelle catastrophe me tombe dessus. Je ne suis pas loin en parlant de catastrophe : Yokotruc est avachi dans l'entrée, pâle comme un mort et le front luisant de sueur. Non. Non, non, non, je ne vais certainement pas m'apitoyer sur son sort, il le mérite je ne vais même pas essayer de lui…

- Ca ne va pas ?

… parler… Mais quel con… En quoi ça m'intéresse, hein ?

- Finement observé, me répond-t-il, sans son habituel sourire en coin moqueur.

- Alors pourquoi vous restez par terre ?

- Aide-moi à me lever et à aller jusqu'à ma chambre s'il te plait.

Hein ? Alors là, il rêve ? Plus souvent que je l'aiderais après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! pas folle, la guêpe ! Heu, stop… Mes oreilles me jouent des tours ou il a demandé poliment ? Ah purée, c'est pas possible… Je soupire lourdement, prend son bras, le passe par-dessus mes épaules, le prenant par la taille pour le soutenir. Beuh, c'est Yuya que j'ai envie de tenir comme ça, pas ce Yokotruc de malheur… Enfin je ne vais pas le laisser tomber dans cet état, je ne suis pas inhumain, même s'il le mériterait étant donné l'enfer qu'il me fait vivre. J'ouvre la porte de mon ex-dressing comme je peux et me décharge e mon fardeau sur son lit aussi doucement que possible. C'est qu'il pèse son poids, le Yokotruc. Je me détourne pour retourner à mon ordinateur, quand un gémissement se fait entendre derrière moi, me faisant me retourner. Non mais non ! Hors de question que je… Merde, il est très très blanc quand même… Ok, j'ai compris, je vais appeler un médecin. Mais après, il se débrouille, je ne vais pas jouer les gardes-malade, je le fais déjà assez tous les jours sans recommencer quand je suis off et avec un type que je ne supporte pas en prime. Dire qu'en ce moment, je pourrais être en train de faire plus ample connaissance avec Yuya… Le pire, c'est que je ne suis jamais malade, donc je ne connais pas de docteur dans les environs. Je vais donc devoir demander à Yuya, hé hé hé. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je me dirige déjà vers la porte d'entrée, quand sa profession me revient à l'esprit : enseignant en maternelle. Autrement dit, il n'a pas terminé sa journée et n'est donc pas encore rentrée. Ca aurait été trop beau. Ca veut dire que je vais devoir supporter Yokotruc. Et un Yokotruc malade comme un chien en prime… J'ai déjà dis que je suis maudit ? Non pas question, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et qu'il aille au diable. Je pars déjà dans cette intention, quand sa voix affaiblie me parvient.

- Tu me déteste…

- Finement observé.

Celle-là, il ne l'a pas volée. Il s'attendait à quoi, cet abruti ?

- Alors, tu n'as pas compris ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je n'ai rien contre toi.

Les bras m'en tombent. Ben voyons… Et les petits poissons rouges jouent à un-deux trois-soleil…

- Bah bien sûr... le pot de curry s'est accidentellement renversé dans le plat, hein ? Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Yokoyama.

Ah tiens, j'ai retenu son nom finalement. Mais non, je vais garder « Yokotruc » malgré tout.

- C'est pas le cas. Tout ce que j'ai fais était bien intentionnel…

- Ah !

- Mais juste parce que tu m'as agressé le jour de mon arrivée.

La stupeur se lit sur mon visage. C'est une blague ou il est vraiment en train de me dire qu'il s'est vengé comme un gosse à qui on a piqué ses billes ?

- Je ne ferais…

Il s'interrompt et tremble violemment. Merde…

- Couchez-vous correctement au lieu de parler. Quand on est malade, on se tait.

Etrangement, il ne réplique pas et je remonte la couette jusqu'à son menton. J'ai bien envie de l'abandonner, mais ma conscience d'infirmier m'en empêche. Je soupire. Encore. Je suis vraiment maudit, cette fois c'est sûr. Je m'éloigne vers la cuisine pour prendre un linge propre, le mouille d'eau froide et reviens le poser sur son front. Il est brûlant, ce crétin… Comment il a réussi à attraper la crève ? Manquerait plus qu'il… tousse… Purée, à tous les coups, il a attrapé une bronchite carabinée. C'est bien ma veine. Je regarde l'heure. Si seulement j'avais pensé à demander son numéro de téléphone à Yuya, j'aurais pu lui envoyer un mail pour lui demander de m'envoyer un médecin du coin. Mais comme un abruti, je ne l'ai pas fais et du coup, Yokotruc agonise à moitié. Je prends son pouls, l'ausculte brièvement et il me regarde d'un air interloqué, ses prunelles assombries par la fièvre.

- Qu'est ce que… tu fais ? demande-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- Je vous ausculte pour savoir ce que vous avez été assez bête pour attraper.

- Tu es… infirmier… pas médecin…

- Taisez-vous.

Il a raison, ce crétin. Je ne peux pas confirmer mon diagnostic dont je suis pourtant presque certain. Et même si je le pouvais, je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour lui prescrire des médicaments. Seul un médecin le peut. Yokotruc est donc condamné à cracher son troisième poumon jusqu'à ce qu'un docteur puisse venir le voir. Et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite vu la lenteur exaspérante avec laquelle passent les minutes. A quelle heure un professeur de maternelle peut-il bien terminer sa journée ? Dans les seize heures trente non ? Ou quelque chose du même genre. Auquel cas, il ne devrait pas trop tarder à rentrer. Je décide donc d'aller l'attendre devant sa porte. Ca fait un peu stalker, mais bon, nécessité fait loi. Et puis je dois bien avouer que ça ne me dérange pas de le revoir. Je descends l'escalier et m'adosse à sa porte. Je pourrais demander à sa mère, mais l'occasion de le revoir est trop belle pour que je la manque. Les minutes défilent et, malgré moi, mes pensées remontent jusqu'à Yokotruc. J'espère qu'il n'agonise pas trop non plus. Mais non, c'est juste une bête bronchite, rien e plus, c'est n'importe quoi de s'en faire pour si peu. Et d'ailleurs je ne m'en fais pas. Pas du tout même. Je m'en fiche complètement.

Hum…

Après un quart d'heure supplémentaire, Yuya arrive enfin. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés sont ébouriffés et ses joues légèrement rouges comme s'il avait couru. Adorable. Il me regarde, la surprise dansant dans ses yeux noisette et sa bouche rosée s'arrondit sur un « oh ! » qu'il ne prononce pas.

- Ohno-san ? Bonjour. Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda sa voix claire.

Kamisama que j'aime quand il dit mon nom…

- Bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger au retour du travail, mais j'ai un petit problème et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez sûrement m'aider.

A ces mots, il sourit et je manque perdre contenance tant ce sourire me touche.

- Si je peux, ce sera avec plaisir, me dit-il.

- En fait, Yokotr… heu je veux dire Yokoyama est malade. Il a besoin d'un médecin mais je n'en connais pas dans les environs.

- Yokoyama-san est malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Je rêve ou il s'inquiète pour lui… après avoir dormi avec moi ? Je ne comprends rien. Il l'aime ou quoi ? Aaaaah tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

- Une bronchite selon moi, mais il faut un médecin pour confirmer et lui prescrire ce qu'il faut.

- Ah c'est pas grave alors ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Il s'inquiète donc maintenant. Non, hors de question que je me le fasse piquer par un Yokotruc. Surtout par un Yokotruc agonisant.

- Je vais téléphoner au docteur Takizawa, dit-il en ouvrant sa porte, avant de me laisser entrer et d'en faire autant.

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître Yokoyama, dis-je de mon ton le plus neutre.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit à nouveau. Kya…

- Oh oui ! C'est le fils d'amis de mes parents, donc je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Il est comme mon grand frère.

Un frère… Ah ah… C'est bête mais je suis soulagé que Yokotruc ne soit pas un rival. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée par contre. Je le regarde se saisir de son téléphone. Ses gestes sont si fluides et gracieux, c'est fou. Allez, c'est le moment ou jamais pour lui dire… quoi d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas.

- Yuya-chan…

Il allait porter l'appareil à son oreille, mais suspend son geste et sourit de nouveau. Kya bis.

- Je suis content que vous vous soyez décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Non non, ressaisis-toi, Toshi, reste concentré. Ne te noie pas dans ses yeux, ne te perds pas dans son sourire…

- Heu… je… je… Heu… Yuya-chan, vous…

Ne te met pas à bredouiller avant même de savoir ce que tu veux lui dire, triple buse !

- Oui ? fait-il en refermant le clapet de son portable comme pour être plus attentif.

- Je… Vous devriez appeler le médecin. Il n'est vraiment pas bien.

Je me donnerais des claques. Et certainement les gars aussi. Pourquoi je lui ai parlé de Yokotruc au lieu de lui dire… je ne sais même pas quoi, mais au lieu de lui parler ? Pourquoi j'ai reculé avant même d'avancer ?

- Vous avez raison, approuve-t-il en rouvrant son portable pour y composer un numéro enregistré.

Non, ne m'écoute pas, on s'en fiche de lui ! Regarde-moi, moi ! Occupes-toi de moi ! C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui dire mais, bien sûr, je reste muet et planté comme un piquet. Désespérant. Je suis un cas désespéré.

Tandis qu'il parle au médecin, je me revois prendre sa main, je le revois s'allonger près de moi, son visage angélique tout près du mien… et les fameux papillons mentionnés par Aiba il y a quelques jours se mettent à voltiger dans mon estomac et j'essuie mes paumes moites sur mon jean. Merde, ils avaient raison, je suis amoureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi « merde », mais merde quand même. Bon, au moins, je sais ce que je suis sensé lui dire, au petit. Sauf que je doute d'y arriver. Les grandes déclarations, c'est pas trop mon truc. Et pourtant, comme dirait Jun, si je ne lui dis rien, rien n'avancera. Quel bronx… Plus j'y réfléchis, moins j'y comprends quoi que ce soit.

- C'est réglé.

Le son de sa voix s'adressant brusquement à moi me tire de mes réflexions et me fait sursauter.

- Quoi ?

- le médecin arrive. Il va s'occuper de Yokoyama-san.

De qui ? Ah c'est vrai… Yokotruc, la bronchite, tout ça… Ce gosse me fait perdre la boule.

- C'est bien.

Ou pas…

- C'est gentil de votre part de veiller sur lui alors que vous êtes en congé.

Beaucoup trop oui… Allez Toshi, cette fois c'est la bonne, dis-lui !

- Heu, Yuya-chan, je…

Son regard innocent me fixe. Je ne vais pas y arriver, je suis trop troublé pour aligner deux mots cohérents. Il me fait perdre mes moyens…

- Je… retourne là-haut voir comment il va.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai encore perdu une occasion et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Sous son regard ébahi, je fais volte face et prend courageusement la fuite. Devant mon cadet de six ans. Dont je suis amoureux. Mais auquel je suis incapable de me déclarer. C'est pitoyable mais tant pis. Bref, je détale comme un lapin et me réfugie dans mon appartement. Je ne fuie pas Yuya, je crois plutôt que je tente de me fuir moi-même. Ce qui, bien sûr, est impossible. Je pose la main sur mon traître de cœur qui s'est emballé comme un crétin. Saleté de clichés sur l'amour ! Les papillons, les mains moites etc sont donc un fait réel et pas une invention des scénaristes de dramas ? Je suis dans de beaux draps…


	6. Bon, on avance

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, quand la voix faible de Yokotruc m'interpelle. Je l'avais presque oublié lui avec tout ça. Je me dirige vers lui et constate qu'il a rejeté la couette. Il est bête ou quoi ? Agacé, je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et remédie à la situation, ce qui le fait aussitôt protester.

- J'ai trop chaud…

- On s'en fiche. Quand on est malade, on reste au chaud.

- Mais j'étouffe.

- C'est juste une impression, ça passera.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous et ne bougez plus, dis-je en récupérant le linge qui a glissé de son front.

Je retourne à la salle de bain pour le mouiller d'eau froide et reviens dans la chambre, puis pose une main sur son front pour juger de sa température. Il est toujours brûlant.

- Tes mains sont fraîches, murmure-t-il dans un léger sourire.

- Non, elles ne le sont pas, mais comme vous avez de la fièvre c'est l'impression que ça vous donne.

- C'est agréable… J'aime bien…

Allons bon, voilà qu'il délire. Je retire ma main et la remplace par le tissu mouillé.

- Le médecin va arriver, dis-je.

- Tu… (il tousse) l'a appelé ?

- Tegoshi-kun s'en est chargé.

- Je vois…

Je retourne vers ma porte pour reprendre mon mail laissé en plan mais, de nouveau, sa voix se fait entendre.

- Il te plait, Tegoshi-kun on dirait.

Je me fige, stupéfait, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Comment sait-il ça ? Suis-je donc si transparent ?

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.

Je nie bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que Yokotruc se mêle de ma vie privée. Il y est déjà bien trop présent à mon goût. Je quitte la pièce, mais son rire s'élève faiblement. Même dans cet état pitoyable, il se moque quand même de moi. Il m'agace… Je retourne à mon ordinateur, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mes pensées passent sans transition de Yokotruc à Yuya. C'est à rendre fou. J'ai besoin de réconfort. Un biscuit au gingembre de Koyama, ce sera parfait. J'ouvre mon placard, prend la boite et me cale sur mon lit avec sur les genoux, me saisissant d'un livre au passage. J'abandonne l'idée de finir mon mail pour le moment. On verra plus tard. Shiori ne m'en voudra pas plus de toute façon. Je prends une pâtisserie et croque dedans avec délice. Mmmmh… Délicieux… Je soupire de contentement, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer. Je me répète sûrement, mais j'épouserais bien ce Koyama juste pour ses talents culinaires. Soudain, on sonne à la porte. Le médecin sûrement. Il a fait vite. Je soupire en regardant ma boîte de gâteaux comme si je n'allais jamais la revoir, la referme et la range, puis vais ouvrir. En effet, c'est lui, mais il n'est pas seul, Yuya l'accompagne. Il s'inquiète certainement pour son « grand frère ». Je ne veux pas. C'est bête, mais je suis jaloux. De Yokotruc. C'est un comble, mais je l'envie d'avoir l'attention de notre cadet.

- Ohno-san, je vous présente le docteur Takizawa. Il travaille dans le même cabinet que son cousin le docteur Imai et ils prennent soin de moi depuis des années.

- Enchanté, sensei.

- Moi de même. Où se trouve le patient ?

- Dans sa chambre, dis-je en le précédent.

Ne fois là, il observe Yokotruc qui a fermé les yeux et semble assoupi. Le médecin s'approche, s'agenouille près du lit et ouvre sa trousse de soins, avant d'en sortir un stéthoscope. Il repousse ensuite la couette et ouvre la chemise trempée de sueur du malade, puis pose l'extrémité de l'instrument sur son cœur. Le contact du métal froid tire Yokotruc de sa torpeur, il ouvre les yeux et pose un regard flou sur le praticien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à détacher les yeux du torse qui se soulève difficilement au rythme d'une respiration heurtée. Soudain, je sens qu'on me touche l'épaule et je tourne la tête, surpris. Yuya s'approche encore et, comme pour ne pas troubler la consultation, murmure :

- Je peux vous parler ?

Etonné, je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le salon. Je prend place sur le canapé, puis lui fait signe d'en faire autant. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut me dire. Je suis ravi d'être seul avec lui, mais ça m'intrigue.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je en tentant de prendre un ton détaché.

- Je…

Il s'interrompt, semble chercher ses mots. Il tortille nerveusement ses mains fines en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses joues sont légèrement rouges et son regard fuyant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Heu… En fait… heu… je me demandais… ce que vous pensez de moi…

Je le fixe. C'est quoi cette question ? Il veut dire « penser » dans le sens littéral du verbe ou c'est une façon imagée de demander autre chose ? Non, Toshi, ne commence pas à te faire des films.

- Pourquoi… vous me demandez ça ?

- Parce que… heu… enfin l'autre jour, chez moi, vous… enfin vous m'avez demandé de rester pendant que vous dormiez et… enfin depuis je me demande si… s'il n'y avait pas une raison…

Plus il parle, plus j'ai l'impression d'être à la fois très très rouge et très très pâle. Je ne me fais pas de films en fait, il se doute de quelque chose et il fait le premier pas dont j'ai été incapable tout à l'heure. Mon cœur part dans une folle embardée et il bat même si vite que Yuya doit l'entendre. C'est le moment de lui dire la vérité. Et je suis horriblement nerveux.

- C'est… Je… En fait… bafouillé-je.

Je baisse les yeux. Si je le regarde, je n'arriverais à rien. On doit avoir l'air fins, tous les deux, à bredouiller comme des ados. Allez, je me jette à l'eau. Au pire, je me prendrais le râteau du millénaire.

- .

Il me regarde sans comprendre, en clignant des yeux. J'ai parlé trop vite.

- Quoi ? fait-il doucement.

J'inspire profondément.

- Je crois… que je suis amoureux de vous.

Ca y est, je l'ai dis. Mais bizarrement, je ne m'en sens pas soulagé pour autant. Je crains sa réponse. Je suis plus âgé que lui, il va sûrement… Je n'achève pas ma pensée, mais écarquille les yeux, totalement stupéfait : mon adorable cadet vient de se blottir contre moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras, nichant son nez dans mon cou. Je reste statufié tellement je m'y attendais peu. Mon cœur bat à en exploser, j'ai chaud, je tremble presque…

- Moi aussi je vous aime, murmure-t-il.

He ? He ? HEEEEEEEE ? Je cligne des yeux comme un crétin. Il est sérieux là ? Il vient bien de dire… de dire… Non, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai mal entendu… Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un ange pareil…

- C'est vrai ?

Il relève la tête et me fixe dans les yeux. Je me noie dans les siens. Encore.

- Depuis longtemps, confirme-t-il.

- Longtemps comment ?

Ca parait stupide comme question, mais je veux me rendre compte du temps exact qu'on a perdu alors que, manifestement, on ressentait les mêmes choses.

- Des mois. Depuis votre arrivée en fait.

HEEEEEE ?

- Pourquoi vous… tu n'as rien dis avant ?

Ben oui, du coup, se vouvoyer ne sert plus à grand-chose.

- Je suis plus jeune… je pensais que je ne t'intéressais pas. Jusqu'à l'autre jour. Depuis… j'espère…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. En fait, il est bien trop près de moi pour que j'arrive à réfléchir correctement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'aime. J'ai envie de pousser un cri de victoire et de kyater en même temps. Je m'abstiens de faire les deux, ça ne ferait pas mature du tout.

Soudain, un contact. Celui dont je rêve depuis un bon moment. Celui de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne suis pas déçu. Elles sont plus douces que la soie la plus fine, plus légères que l'aile irisée d'un papillon, plus sucrées que n'importe quel fruit… C'est affreusement cliché, mais tant pis, c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, la caresse du pouce et répond au baiser.

Après quelques instants bien trop courts à mon goût, il se recule légèrement, se blottit de nouveau contre moi comme un chaton et je referme les bras sur lui, l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Je suis bien là. Je me sens mieux que je ne me suis jamais senti.

C'est ce moment tendre et romantique que le médecin choisit pour émerger dans la pièce et nous nous séparons à toute vitesse, comme pris en faute. Je me lève à regret, contourne le canapé et m'approche du praticien.

- Alors, sensei ?

- Une bronchite carabinée. Il en a pour une semaine au moins.

Noooooooon ! Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber… Il choisit son moment, ce Yokotruc de malheur.

- Il va falloir quelqu'un pour le soigner. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes infirmier… Ohno-san c'est ça ? Pouvez-vous vous en charger ?

Est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je suis maudit. Condamné à jouer les baby-sitters auprès de Yokotruc au lieu de câliner Yuya. Je sais bien qu'il est malade et qu'il s'en serait certainement très bien passé, mais merde quoi, ça tombe toujours sur moi…

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Parfait. Voici l'ordonnance, reprit Takizawa en me la tendant.

Bon, comme de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Je règle la consultation au médecin en remerciant intérieurement Kamisama d'avoir pensé à prendre du liquide avant de rentrer la veille, raccompagne le médecin à la porte et la referme derrière lui. Il va falloir changer Yokotruc qui doit être vraiment trempé. Ce serait un coup à ce que son mal empire. Ce serait bête, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Il faut qu'on mette ce baka en pyjama, dis-je à l'intention de Yuya. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Ensuite il faudra aller chercher ses médicaments.

- Bien sûr, me dit-il dans un sourire adorable.

Je me dirige vers la chambre du patient et sens la petite main de mon compagnon se glisser dans la mienne. Je suis vraiment heureux. Je me sens presque pousser des ailes. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je re-rentre dans la pièce aux fenêtres embuées. Je m'approche du lit, ouvre la couette en souriant et constate que son regard est toujours aussi flou. Je tends à Yuya le linge en le priant d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau froide. Pendant qu'il va effectuer cette tache, j'essaye de dégager les bras de Yokotruc des manches de sa chemise.

- Qu'est ce que… tu fais ? murmure-t-il.

- J'essaye de changer le baka que vous êtes pour éviter qu'il attrape encore plus froid.

- Tu… t'inquiète pour moi ?

- … Non.

Certainement pas. Pourquoi je m'inquièterais, hein ? Je fais juste ce que le médecin m'a demandé.

- Tu as hésité…

- Taisez-vous. Je vous ai déjà dis qu'on ne parle pas quand on est malade.

Un sourire faible se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as hésité…

Je soupire.

- Vous êtes têtu.

- Toi aussi.

Il me fixe et je me sens rougir. N'importe quoi… Je suis troublé, ça m'énerve, surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Yuya, reviens, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui… Heureusement, mon cadet est plutôt rapide à revenir, porteur de la bassine qu'il tient avec précaution. Il me la tend, je la pose à côté du lit, puis essore le linge qui y trempe, avant de le passer sur le visage et le buste du malade pour le débarrasser de la pellicule de sueur qui le couvre. J'ai l'habitude, je fais ça sans arrêt à l'hôpital… Alors pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Je m'efforce de mettre de côté cette sensation dérangeante pour continuer sa toilette, mais j'ai du mal, d'autant plus que son regard ne me quitte pas. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter ça, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès. Un soupir lui échappe alors que je passe le linge sur lui. He ? Un soupir ?

- Merci, fait sa voix faible, avant qu'il ne soit secoué par une quinte de toux.

J'évite de le regarder et trempe de nouveau mon linge, l'air absorbé.

- Ne me remerciez pas… fais-je en passant de nouveau le tissu sur lui après l'avoir essoré.

Je sens toujours son regard et j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus intense que tout à l'heure. Comme s'il me brûlait la joue.

- Yuya, tu peux le changer s'il te plait ? fais-je en me redressant, avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- heu oui, fit-il, visiblement surpris.

J'aurais voulu lui expliquer, mais je vois mal comment décrire ce que je n'arrive pas moi-même à définir. Je quitte la pièce pour aller sur le balcon du salon respirer un peu. C'était quoi ce regard ? Je ne comprends pas et m'absorbe dans mes pensées, les yeux rivés sur la forêt de bâtiments divers qui constitue le paysage, si bien que je n'entends pas arriver mon compagnon. Je ne prend conscience de sa présence qu'en le sentant m'enlacer par derrière et en sentant sa joue se poser en bas de ma nuque. Je suis surpris mais je ne proteste pas, c'est trop agréable. Il reste silencieux plusieurs minutes puis, sans me lâcher, demande :

- Satoshi, est ce que tout va bien ?

Satoshi… C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par min prénom et, une fois encore, ça me met ces stupides papillons dans l'estomac.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es parti brusquement alors ça m'a inquiété.

Je me retourne entre ses bras et lui souris.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce et j'ai eu envie de m'aérer un peu c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. Mais merci de t'en faire pour moi.

- Je t'aime.

Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre me le dire.


	7. Les amis de Yokotruc

- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ? me demande-t-il.

- De toute façon, il faut aller acheter les médicaments de Yokoyama.

- Alors on y va ?

- Hum. Il faut juste le prévenir.

Je retourne dans la chambre et ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer, mais la referme sans qu'aucun son en soit sorti, car Yokotruc s'est rendormi. Dans son état, c'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire. Je rebrousse chemin vers Yuya et l'informe de la situation. Il hoche la tête, sourit et glisse sa main dans la mienne pour m'entraîner vers l'entrée. Je descends avec lui et nous nous dirigeons vers la pharmacie. Après quelques mètres, le froid mordant me glace et, dans un réflexe dicté par l'habitude, je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau, entraînant celle de Yuya qui ne m'a pas lâché. Il me regarde, surpris, puis me dédie un grand sourire. Il est trop magnifique. Je fonds et en même temps, ce sourire me réchauffe de l'intérieur. C'est très curieux comme sensation.

La pharmacie étant située près du combini, nous y entrons rapidement en recevant une bouffée de chaleur due à la différence de température. Etant donné le froid extérieur, j'aimerais rester un moment dedans, mais le résultat final serait le même. Je me dépêche donc d'acheter les médicaments destinés à Yokotruc. J'espère que sa fièvre va vite baisser et que sa toux va se calmer. Ca doit être dur d'être alité comme ça. En plus, s'il n'est pas là, son cabinet vétérinaire est probablement fermé. A moins qu'il ne travaille pas seul.

- Satoshi ? Tu es avec moi ?

La voix douce de Yuya me tire de mes pensées un peu trop tournées vers Yokotruc.

- Quoi ? fais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air très loin.

- Non, je suis là, je t'assure, dis-je en reprenant sa main pour la remettre à sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire dans ma poche avec la mienne. Le geste le fait rire. Tant mieux. J'aime l'entendre rire.

- Si on allait boire un truc chaud ? me demande-t-il.

J'opine. Je suis prêt à acquiescer à tout ce qu'il veut de toute façon. Il y a un café au bout de la rue, mais je préfère aller au combini. Koyama nous préparera un café à sa façon. Avec un biscuit. Miam.

Nous entrons dans la boutique au son de la clochette qui orne la porte et, comme à son habitude, le vendeur me dédie un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Ohno-san ! fait-il joyeusement. Oh, vous n'êtes pas seul aujourd'hui.

Il ne semble pas reconnaître Yuya, ce qui est étrange dans la mesure où le combini est tout proche de l'immeuble. Quoique, il voit peut-être plus Masuda-san en fait. Ca expliquerait tout.

- Tegoshi Yuya, enchanté, se présente mon cadet.

- Koyama Keiichiro. Moi de même.

- Koyama-san, vous pourriez nous préparer deux cafés s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, Ohno-san. Tegoshi-san, comment le voulez-vous ?

- Avec beaucoup de lait et de sucre, s'il vous plait.

- Ce sera un lait au café alors, plaisanta le vendeur.

- On peut dire ça, oui, sourit le plus jeune d'entre nous.

L'employé disparait dans l'arrière-boutique et mon compagnon se tourne vers moi.

- Il a l'air de bien te connaître.

- Ben je viens tous les deux jours depuis plus d'un an et je prends toujours la même chose, alors, à force, on a fait connaissance.

- Ah, je vois…

Un instant plus tard, Koyama revient et pose deux gobelets devant nous, chacun accompagné de l'un de ses fameux biscuits.

- Merci ! fais-je avec enthousiasme.

Je dois avoir des petites étoiles dans les yeux et avoir l'air d'un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir une sucrerie, mais tant pis. Je commence par engloutir la pâtisserie et écarquille les yeux.

- Oh ! 'ous a'ez an'é a 'e'ette ? fais-je, la bouche pleine.

- Quoi ? font en même temps mes deux cadets en riant à moitié.

J'avale et répète.

- Vous avez changé la recette ?

- Ah, sourit oui j'ai voulu tester quelque chose. Ca vous plait ?

- C'est un régal.

- Tant mieux. Vous avez fini tous les biscuits de la boîte ?

- Oh non. Je les fais durer.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous priver. Je vous en referais quand vous voudrez vous savez.

- C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas abuser.

- Vous n'abusez pas du tout, je vous assure, me rassure-t-il.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quand je sens les mains et les bras de Yuya s'attacher étroitement à mon bras. Je tourne la tête vers lui, surpris et le vois fusiller Koyama du regard, une moue décidée sur le visage.

- Yuya ? fais-je.

- J'ai à faire dans les rayons, déclare soudain Koyama, avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la boutique.

Une fois qu'il est parti, la voix mécontente de mon compagnon s'élève, sans qu'il ne me lâche.

- Ca se voit…

- He ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Qu'il te fait les yeux doux.

- Quoi ? Mais non.

- Tu trouve pas ça louche son attitude ?

- Ben… non.

- Bah moi si.

- Yuya, tu es… jaloux ?

Ca me parait totalement inconcevable. Et pourtant, tout porte à croire que…

- Ben je vois un autre homme te faire des propositions que je devrais être le seul à pouvoir te faire, donc…

- He ?

- Tu peux pas lui dire de te laisser tranquille ?

- Mais Koyama-san est très gentil et il ne fait rien de mal. Il s'est juste aperçu que j'aimais ses biscuits et voilà tout.

- Ca se voit qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Je le fixe. Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté qu'il soit si jaloux, ou triste parce qu'il veut que je m'éloigne d'un de mes amis. Oui, parce que même si ça parait étrange parce qu'on se côtoie finalement assez peu, je considère Koyama-san comme un ami. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à être sec avec Yuya alors que je l'aime, donc je ne dis rien, baisse la tête et m'empare de mon café pour me donner une contenance. Je suis un peu déçu en fait, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que j'ai peur que cette réaction ne soit que les prémices d'autres plus graves ? Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. Il ne pense certainement pas à mal.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il d'une petite voix. Je n'avais pas l'intention de… enfin…

- C'est pas grave, fais-je avant de boire quelques gorgées de ma boisson.

- Mais je vois bien que tu es déçu… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux sans rien dire puis, après quelques minutes, lui dis :

- Ton lait au café va être tout froid si tu ne le bois pas.

- Pardon, Satoshi… Je suis désolé.

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave. Oublie ça, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Je termine mon café et jette le gobelet dans la poubelle située à côté du comptoir.

- Koyama-san, on y va. A bientôt.

Immédiatement, l'interpelé émerge d'entre les rayons. Ses cheveux châtains sont légèrement ébouriffés, ce qui me conduit à déduire qu'il était en train de nettoyer les allées.

- Oh très bien. Prenez soin de vous, dit-il en souriant.

- Promis, fais-je avant de me diriger vers la porte en compagnie de Yuya.

J'ai bien remarqué que mon ami n'a pas adressé un regard à mon cadet et il n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi. A sa place, j'aurais certainement réagi de la même façon. Nous sortons de la boutique et rebroussons chemin vers l'appartement dans le plus grand silence. Je sens Yuya se rapprocher timidement et fourrer sa main dans ma poche pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je lui souris mais reste pensif. J'espère que la fièvre de Yokotruc n'a pas empiré pendant notre absence. Je hâte le pas malgré moi. Mais juste parce qu'il fait froid, hein. Je suis pas du tout en train de m'inquiéter pour ce poison de Yokotruc. Je sens Yuya lutter pour rester à ma hauteur, mais il ne se plains pas et nous rentrons à nouveau dans l'immeuble. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre en laissant mon cadet derrière moi et pousse de nouveau la porte.

- Tadaima ! fais-je même s'il est trop loin et trop faible pour pouvoir crier « okaeri ».

D'ailleurs il est probable que même bien portant, il ne me souhaiterait jamais un bon retour. Bref, ce n'est pas la question. J'ouvre avec précaution la porte de sa chambre, au cas où il dormirait encore, mais il semble réveillé. Je m'approche.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Tu étais sorti ?

- Il fallait bien aller chercher vos médicaments.

Il sourit légèrement. Qu'est ce que ces foutus papillons font à tournoyer dans mon ventre ? Dégagez !

- Alors j'avais raison… Tu (il tousse) t'inquiétais…

Je ne réponds rien et sort les médicaments du sachet en plastique, avant de regarder l'ordonnance pour voir quelle quantité et à quel moment les lui faire prendre. Là, on est sur mon terrain. Je passe mes nuits à faire ça donc je suis calé en la matière.

- Vous allez commencer par le sirop, décrété-je avant d'aller chercher une cuillère et un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Je passe devant Yuya qui me regarde faire en silence, l'air admiratif, mais revient près de mon patient. Je passe derrière lui, m'agenouille et l'aide à se redresser légèrement, avant de le caler contre moi et verse une cuillère du liquide épais dans la cuillère, puis l'approche de ses lèvres. Il l'avale sans broncher, ainsi que la suivante, avant d'être secoué par une quinte de toux. Je le laisse dans la même position, pour m'emparer d'une boîte de cachets, dont je retire une plaquette, puis prend l'un d'entre eux.

- Ouvrez la bouche, dis-je du ton gentil mais ferme que j'utilise d'ordinaire avec les patients dont j'ai la charge.

- Hai…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se rendormir. Pourtant, il doit prendre ces remèdes. Je dépose donc la gélule dans sa bouche, puis approche le verre dont je fais couler une partie du contenu entre ses lèvres. Il déglutit le tout et ferme les yeux.

- C'est tout pour le moment. Reposez-vous maintenant, dis-je en le remettant en position allongée.

Je me redresse ensuite pour quitter la pièce, mais une main agrippe mon t-shirt. Surpris, je me retourne et le regarde, étonné.

- Ne me laisse pas seul…

C'est bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

- Il vaut mieux que vous soyez seul pour vous reposer.

- S'il… (il tousse) te plait…

- Ecoutez-le, Yokoyama-san. Satoshi sait ce qu'il dit, intervient alors Yuya.

J'ai presque oublié sa présence tellement il est resté silencieux tout le temps que je m'occupais de son « grand frère ». Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la porte, puis referme celle-ci. Mon cadet se dirige vers moi, passe les bras autour de ma aille et se serre contre moi. Je souris. J'aime quand il fait ça. C'est alors que la sonnette retentit. Je sursaute violemment et fusille la porte du regard. Qui est le gêneur ? Ca va pas non ? Il va me le réveiller ! Je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de mon compagnon et vais ouvrir. En moins d'une minute, l'entrée est envahie de gens. Bruyants. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six… Six hommes ont fait irruption, parlant à haute voix comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Où ai-je déjà vu ces visages ? Des flashs me reviennent de l'arrivée mouvementée de Yokotruc à l'appartement. Ah, ses amis bruyants… Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

- Dites… commencé-je.

- Il est où Yoko ? me coupe un homme de grande taille (le monde s'est ligué pour faire des hommes plus grands que moi, j'en ai marre) dont je suis incapable de me rappeler le nom.

- Tacchon, sois un peu poli, le rabroua un autre dont les cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. On dit bonjour quand on arrive quelque part. Excusez-le, ajoute-t-il à mon adresse, alors que je les regarde, halluciné.

- Bonjour ! me salue joyeusement un autre, aux courts cheveux roux.

- Désolés de débarquer à l'improviste, dit un quatrième, à peine plus grand que moi.

- Heuuuu…

Je voulais les rembarrer et leur dire de partir, mais je suis tellement ahuri, que j'en perds mes mots. Je n'ai jamais vu des gens si… si… Je n'ai même pas de mots pour les décrire.

- Bonjour, me salue un cinquième avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux en forme de boule. Où est Yoko s'il vous plait ? On est venus le voir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est très faible et a besoin de se reposer. Vous ne feriez que le fatiguer.

- Mais on est venus pour ça, proteste le dénommé… Tacchon ? (qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom bizarre ?).

- Je comprends, mais j'ai été chargé de veiller sur lui, alors vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas vous permettre de le déranger. Il vient de s'endormir. Vous êtes trop nombreux.

- Et si on y va un par un ? intervient le dernier qui n'avait pas encore parlé. C'est Yoko qui nous a appelés après tout.

Il a fait ça ? Bon sang mais il ne comprend rien ce Yokotruc… Qu'est ce qui n'est pas clair quand je dis « reposez-vous » ? Je soupire. Ils sont là de toute façon, alors autant faire avec.

- Un par un. Et pas plus de cinq minutes, fais-je en croisant les bras.

- Woh on dirait un père protecteur envers sa fille, rigole celui qui est à peine plus grand que moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Désolé d'avoir une conscience professionnelle.

- Ne vous vexez pas, temporise le rouquin. Ryo n'a pas voulu être méchant. Il est juste un peu moqueur.

- On peut y aller ou pas ? s'impatienta le dénommé « Tacchon ».

- Je vous l'ai dis : un par un et pas plus de cinq minutes à chaque fois, insisté-je fermement.

- J'y vais !

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, qu'il s'est déjà précipité. Je ne veux pas que Yokotruc s'agite, alors je lui emboite le pas, ce type m'a l'air un peu trop survolté pour la tranquillité nécessaire à mon patient. Je reste pourtant à la porte sans avancer davantage dans la pièce. Je ne veux pas non plus faire l'indiscret. J'interviendrais seulement si c'est nécessaire.

- Salut Yoko, fait « Tacchon » à mi voix. Comment tu te sens, mon vieux ?

Malgré la pénombre régnant dans la chambre à cause des rideaux tirés et la distance, je vois Yokotruc sourire légèrement.

- On va dire que j'ai… (il tousse) connu mieux… Tu es seul ?

- Tu rigole ? Les autres sont là aussi, mais ton cerbère là (il me désigne du menton) il veille sur toi comme une poule sur ses poussins.

Oi ! Il raconte quoi celui-là ?

Un petit rire douloureux échappe à Yokotruc à la comparaison formulée par son ami, se muant en une quinte de toux qui doit lui déchirer la gorge. Il ferait mieux de ne pas parler, ce crétin… Mais évidemment si je lui dis, il fera exactement l'inverse par esprit de contradiction.

- C'est un peu ça, fait le malade une fois la quinte passée. Mais tant mieux…

Quoi ? Comment ça « tant mieux » ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

- T'es vraiment dans un sale état mon pauvre Yoko…

- Merci de ta sollicitude, Yoshi…

- Bah c'est vrai. Les autres diront pareil quand ils seront autorisés à entrer.

- D'ailleurs il faut que vous le laissiez, intervins-je.

Ca ne fait pas cinq minutes, mais ce type m'agace, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Elles sont rapides, vos minutes, proteste le géant en se redressant.

Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche complètement. Il l'a assez dérangé comme ça à mon goût. Comme je lui tiens la porte, il se sent obligé de sortir. Parfait, au moins il n'insiste pas.

- Si l'un de vous se sent le courage d'affronter Masque de Mort, le Chevalier d'Or gardien de la quatrième Maison du Sanctuaire, qu'il y aille et bon courage à lui, dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis en sortant.

Chevalier d'Or de quoi ? De quoi il parle ? Je ne comprends rien. Les amis de Yokotruc sont vraiment bizarres…

- Toi, il faut VRAIMENT que t'arrête Saint Seiya, lui dit le dénommé Ryo. Ca devient n'importe quoi.

- Et pourquoi Masque de Mort en particulier ? C'est pas sympa pour Ohno-san, fait à nouveau le rouquin qui semble être le plus gentil du lot.

- Bah lui ou un autre ça revient au même. Bref bon courage à qui veut y aller, rétorque le géant.

- Allez j'y vais, décréta la moqueur nommé Ryo.

- Ne le fatiguez pas, le prévins-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Oui oui, j'ai compris.

La porte de la chambre de Yokotruc s'ouvre à nouveau et il se glisse à l'intérieur à pas de loup. Bon, au moins il est plus discret que « Tacchon », c'est déjà ça.

- Yoko ? murmure-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit de son ami.

Mais son appel reste sans réponse.

- Il a du se rendormir, chuchoté-je. Il ne fait qu'alterner les périodes de sommeil et de veille.

- Je vois…

Il fait demi tour, quitte la chambre et revient au salon où je le suis après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte. Alors que Ryo explique à ses amis qu'il vaut mieux laisser Yokotruc se reposer, je regarde autour de moi, réalisant enfin quelque chose : Yuya n'est plus là. Je suis trop bête. J'étais si absorbé dans mon rôle de garde-malade, que je l'ai totalement zappé. C'est impardonnable. Où est-il allé ? Mon regard dérive sur le gentil rouquin et je décide de m'adresser à lui.

- Excusez-moi, vous savez où est parti mon compagnon ? lui demandé-je.

- Le petit mignon ? Il a dit que comme vous étiez occupé, il rentrait chez lui.

- « Petit mignon » ? relève alors l'un de ses amis dont j'ignore le nom. Bah alors, Hina, t'as viré de bord ?

- Baka… rétorque ledit « Hina » (ils sont tous des surnoms ou quoi ?). C'est pas parce que je suis hétéro que je sais pas voir la beauté dans mon propre sexe.

Mais je ne les écoute déjà plus. Rentré chez lui… Crétin, débile, imbécile, idiot, stupide… Bête… Je suis BETE ! Il faut que j'aille le voir, que je m'excuse. Je me sens trop mal. Comment j'ai pu oublier celui que j'aime au profit d'un Yokotruc ?

Je dois paraitre agité, car « Hina » se tourne vers ses amis, les pressant de sortir. Il semble avoir compris que je veux juste voler jusqu'à Yuya. Je sors en même temps qu'eux, la clé dans ma poche et descend les escaliers en courant. Mon cœur bat très vite, mais la course n'est pas en cause, j'ai juste peur. Peur que tout finisse à peine commencé, parce que j'ai été assez idiot pour l'abandonner un long moment. Je frappe à sa porte. Va-t-il ouvrir ? Une minute plus tard, son adorable visage apparait devant moi. Il semble surprit mais pas en colère.

- Satoshi ? Je te pensais avec Yokoyama-san et ses amis.

Je ne réponds rien et le serre fort contre moi. Un peu trop fort peut-être, car il s'écarte légèrement de moi et me regarde, l'air inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Pardon… fais-je, le nez dans son cou.

- Mais… de quoi tu t'excuse ?

- Je t'ai laissé en plan, marmonné-je de même.

Sa peau est douce, chaude et il sent terriblement bon. Je me demande bien ce qu'est son parfum.

- Baka… C'est pas grave, sourit-il. Tu étais un peu occupé, voilà tout. Viens, entre, on ne va pas rester devant la porte ouverte. Les amis de Yokoyama-san sont encore là ou ils sont partis ?

Tout en parlant, il referme la porte et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de l'appartement, me laissant à peine le temps de me déchausser, puis il me fait asseoir sur le canapé où il se blottit contre moi. Je referme aussitôt les bras sur lui, il pose la tête sur mon épaule et je l'embrasse dans les cheveux. Il est trop adorable.

Un moment passe, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps, car il s'efface quand je suis avec lui. Il lève finalement la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'aime que je m'imagine des choses, mais j'ai l'impression que ses prunelles noisette pailletées d'or recèlent… du désir ? Non, je dois faire erreur. Ca ne peut pas être ça. Mon regard dérive sur ses lèvres pleines bien trop tentantes. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser et je ne le fais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On dirait que quelque chose me retient.

- Satoshi… embrasse-moi… fait-il d'une voix différente en se pressant davantage contre moi.

Je tressaille. A-t-il lu dans mes pensées ou… Non c'est impossible. Il veut juste un baiser, alors je vais le contenter. Je mets une main en coupe sur sa joue et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si soyeuses… je l'avais presque oublié. Elles semblent aussi épouser les miennes à la perfection, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec l'impression délicieuse de goûter le meilleur des fruits et les sens s'entrouvrir tandis que, du bout de la langue, je les parcours avec délices. Elles sont sucrées. Pour de bon. Ce n'est pas une image ou une comparaison poétique, elles sont vraiment sucrées et je ne m'explique pas comment c'est possible. Lentement, je m'insinue entre elles à la découverte de ce pays inconnu que je devine déjà délectable et y cherche son occupante. Je la trouve et l'enlace, la cajole, la frôle sans cesse avec tendresse, mais elle ne reste pas immobile. Ses réactions, pourtant, sont moins calmes que les miennes, car elle accentue tous mes mouvements, les rendant plus fougueux et passionnés. Je suis surpris car je le pensais trop innocent, mais répond tout de même au tour nouveau qu'a pris notre baiser. Soudain, je le sens se redresser sans cesser de m'embrasser et se mettre à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je rouvre les yeux et fixe l'or de ses prunelles, interdit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? soufflé-je.

- Shhhht… murmure-t-il en prenant le contrôle de la situation.

Cette fois, c'est vraiment lui qui m'embrasse et ses gestes sont si experts, si langoureux, que je me demande s'il est vraiment aussi innocent que je le crois. Je passe les bras autour de sa taille fine pour le serrer contre moi, tandis qu'il abandonne mes lèvres pour poser les siennes sur ma mâchoire, et descendre dans mon cou. A ma grande surprise, je le sens aspirer ma peau, dans l'intention manifeste d'y laisser une marque. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, pourtant je ne le repousse pas. C'est assez agréable pour qu'il continue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait, descendant de plus en plus, tandis que ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon ventre, passant sur mes abdominaux.

- Ta peau est douce… chuchote-t-il.

Je ne contrôle plus grand-chose et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais carrément plus rien contrôler du tout d'ici très peu de temps. Ses mains remontent lentement sous mon vêtement, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques au fur et à mesure de son ascension et je retiens presque mon souffle. Non, en fait je suis presque certain qu'il n'est pas innocent du tout. Il a bien trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Et étrangement, c'est loin de me déplaire. Ses mains délicates remontent toujours plus haut tandis qu'il revient m'embrasser. Je tressaille lorsqu'il effleure mes tétons et retiens un léger gémissement alors que l'un de ses doigts passe et repasse dessus pour les faire durcir, ce qui ne tarde pas à se produire.

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Visiblement, mes réactions le ravissent… et elles me déconcertent. Plus il me touche, plus j'ai l'impression d'être devenu hypersensible. Il fait glisser ma chemise de mes épaules, caressant mes bras au passage et mordille le lobe de mon oreille, me déclenchant un soupir. Il fait ensuite lentement remonter le bas de mon t-shirt sur mon buste et j'abandonne toute lutte. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi, j'en serais ravi. En signe de reddition, je bascule la tête en arrière sur le canapé et ferme les yeux alors qu'il m'ôte le vêtement. Mes paupières ont beau être serrées, je sens son regard me scruter avec intensité et mes pommettes s'enflammer malgré moi. Je suis dans tous mes états comme si je n'avais jamais fais ça de ma vie, mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et surtout avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Tu es beau… murmure Yuya en faisant de nouveau glisser ses mains sur moi.

Beau ? Moi ? Alors ça c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit. Je suis si surpris que je rouvre les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, car il reprend le baiser et appuie doucement sur mes épaules pour m'allonger. Non seulement il sait ce qu'il fait mais aussi ce qu'il veut apparemment. Et ce qu'il veut c'est moi. Sauf que là, j'ai beau trouver ses caresses plus qu'agréables, je n'ai le temps de rien, tout va trop vite et ça me met mal à l'aise. Pour le coup, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un jouet entre ses mains, de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire face à une volonté maintenant plus qu'évidente. Tandis qu'il poursuit et que mon cœur, ce traître, bat à un rythme effréné, je me rends compte que son regard, à cet instant, recèle autre chose que du désir, bien que je n'identifie pas quoi et que son sourire est teinté de… satisfaction ? Triomphe ? Non, je me trompe certainement. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime, donc c'est impossible… n'est ce pas ? J'hésite à le repousser tant que j'ai encore la possibilité et la volonté de le faire. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de lui aussi, mais il faut que je lui dise que c'est trop rapide, que je veux prendre mon temps avec lui, que… Mais ma raison me quitte un peu plus à chaque nouvel attouchement, à la vitesse même où mon souffle s'accélère. Si je ne l'arrête pas maintenant, il sera trop tard…

- Yuya, je… Il faut que…

Je n'ai pas la possibilité de poursuivre, car un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux encore que les précédents, m'en empêche. J'y réponds de tout mon être, pourtant, une sensation désagréable s'installe en moi alors qu'il continue à me caresser, descendant de plus en plus sur mon buste. Une sensation de malaise. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il cherche à m'empêcher de l'empêcher de poursuivre ? Mais non, je me fais des idées, c'est n'importe quoi.

Un gémissement interrompt le cours de mes pensées. Le mien. Je suis si concentré pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui se passe dans ma tête, que j'oublie presque que lui ne s'est pas arrêté, bien au contraire. Et j'ai beau penser qu'il faut que je l'arrête, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. Pourquoi ? Tandis que je continue à me poser des questions, mon esprit semble de scinder en deux : la partie encore capable de réfléchir et celle déconnectée de la réalité à cause des caresses trop expertes dont il continue de me couvrir. Et plus ça va, plus la seconde partie parait gagner du terrain sur la première étant donné les plaintes qui franchissent mes lèvres sans discontinuer. Je suis gêné de me laisser aller de cette façon, mais le moyen de faire autrement ? Je ne le connais pas. Mon cœur bat si fort, qu'il doit même l'entendre d'où il se trouve et je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir de m'affoler autant. Je lève les bras pour pousser sur ses épaules et, ainsi, l'éloigner de moi. Je n'aurais pas grande difficulté à y parvenir, il est si frêle… mais je les laisse retomber sans rien avoir tenté. A quoi bon lutter contre quelque chose que je veux autant que lui, même si je pensais que ça viendrait plus tard ? Je ne l'ai repoussé à aucun moment, pourtant il doit sentir qu'intérieurement, j'ai renoncé car ses gestes prennent davantage d'assurance et, bientôt, sans qu'il ait cessé ses attouchements à aucun moment, je me retrouve en boxer. Les battements de mon cœur s'amplifient tellement qu'il me semble qu'il va quitter ma poitrine. J'ai chaud et en même temps, j'ai des sueurs froides. Comme si j'avais peur. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Cherchez l'erreur. J'ai vraiment chaud maintenant. Trop chaud. Ce n'est pas normal, même dans cette situation. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'espère que… Non, pas si vite… A moins que…

- Yuya… attend… s'il te plait…

- Hum ? Quoi ? fait-il d'une voix suave qui contraste étrangement avec sa frimousse d'ange.

- Je… Je crois que je ne suis pas… bien…

Il semble douché et me regarde d'un air effaré.

- Quoi ? fait-il, visiblement perdu.

- Touche mon front, s'il te plait…

- Hein ?

- Fais-le, s'il te plait.

Il semble ne pas comprendre ma démarche, mais s'exécute… et retire aussitôt sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es brûlant !

C'est ce que je craignais… La bronchite carabinée de Yokotruc m'a contaminé… Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment. Comment casser ce premier moment intime avec mon Yuya… Je soupire. Ca faisait longtemps. Je veux pas être malade. Je suis jamais malade d'habitude. Tout ça, c'est la faute de Yokotruc !


	8. Perdu

Les étincelles de désir quittent le regard de mon compagnon, qui se redresse.

- Il faut te coucher, décrète-t-il. Rhabille-toi, je vais t'aider à remonter et à t'étendre.

- Désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu as du attraper la maladie de Yokoyama-san en le soignant, voilà tout.

- Oui, mais…

- Chut. Remet tes vêtements. Il ne faudrait pas que ça empire.

Je me relève et récupère mes affaires qu'il a laissé tomber sur le sol. Je réalise alors confusément que j'étais presque nu devant lui alors qu'on est ensemble depuis très peu de temps et ça me gêne beaucoup. Ce qui n'est pas logique puisque je l'aime. Je me rhabille rapidement. Je sens qu'il faut que je m'allonge et sans tarder. Nous sortons de son appartement et remontons jusqu'au mien. Je commence à frissonner, c'est mauvais signe.

- Il faut éviter que tout l'appartement soit infecté, dis-je. Je vais m'installer dans la chambre de Yokotr… Yokoyama.

- Mais il n'y a qu'un seul lit, objecta Yuya, apparemment repris par la jalousie.

- Il y a un futon dans le placard de l'entrée, indiqué-je.

Il n'ajoute rien et m'aide à aller jusqu'à la chambre de mon colocataire dont il pousse la porte. Un rai de lumière transperce la pénombre, éclairant le visage pâle de mon compagnon d'infortune, qui se protège les yeux.

- C'est… (il tousse) l'heure des médicaments ?

- J'aurais bien voulu que ce ne soit que ça, marmonné-je en me laissant lourdement tomber sur le sol non loin de lui, pendant que mon petit ami va chercher le futon.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Bronchite…

- Tu as attrapé la mienne ?

- A votre avis ?

Ce sont mes yeux troublés par la fièvre qui me jouent un tour ou il sourit là ? Cet espèce de [censuré] est content que je sois malade ! A cause de lui en plus ! J'hallucine complètement…

- Ne vous sentez pas trop coupable surtout, lancé-je, sarcastique. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire éprouver des remords.

- On est susceptible ? demande-t-il.

Je m'abstiens de répondre, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre ?

- Limiter l'infection à une seule pièce, marmonné-je de nouveau.

La tête me tourne. Il faut que j'arrête de parler et que je m'allonge sans tarder. J'ai froid, alors que je mourrais de chaud il n'y a pas un quart d'heure. Je me demande si je ne suis pas plus atteint que Yokotruc. Le sol, c'est dur. Que fais mon Yuya avec le futon ? Je n'ai pas plus tôt songé à ça, qu'il revient en portant le matelas, la couette et l'oreiller. Il est si chargé qu'il ne doit même pas voir où il va, mais je ne peux pas l'aider. Si je me lève, je sens bien que je vais tomber. Pour lui laisser la place de tout installer, je me décale en roulant sur moi-même, dans l'incapacité même de me redresser car la pièce parait tanguer comme un bateau pris par la houle.

- N'essaye pas de te lever, me recommande Yuya en déposant son fardeau sur le sol, avant de le mettre en place. Il m'aide ensuite à me glisser sous la couette. Dans la chambre, il doit faire une chaleur infernale, mais je meurs de froid au point de claquer des dents.

J'entends un claquement de langue agacé, mais je ne peux pas dire s'il émane du Yokotruc ou de mon Yuya. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

- Repose-toi, me dit mon compagnon, d'une voix curieusement dépourvue de toute chaleur. Peut-être que la fièvre baissera toute seule.

J'en doute sérieusement mais ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à faire le garde-malade. S'il attrape la même bronchite, je m'en voudrais trop. La porte se referme et la pièce redevient sombre, le silence se faisant, seulement troublé par le son de mes dents qui s'entrechoquent. Kamisama que j'ai froid… J'ai l'impression d'être congelé de l'intérieur, comme si j'étais en plein blizzard. Et à côté de ça, Yokotruc a l'air d'irradier comme un chauffage central. C'est injuste.

- Reste pas si loin si t'as froid, lance-t-il soudain dans un murmure.

- He ?

Comme je ne comprend pas ce qu'il entend par là, il ouvre un peu sa couette et tapote la place à côté de lui. L'explication monte doucement à mon cerveau. He ? He ? Heeeeeeee ? Non mais c'est quoi son trip ? Il délire encore à cause de la fièvre ou quoi ?

- Cert… ainement p… pas, refusais-je, mes dents jouant toujours une symphonie en gla-gla majeur.

- Sois pas idiot. Tu claque des dents alors que je meurs de chaud. C'est un… (il tousse) échange de bons procédés : tu vas me rafraichir et toi tu vas te réchauffer.

J'hésite beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une telle proximité avec lui, mais il a vraiment l'air d'avoir chaud… Tant pis, j'ai trop froid. Je me redresse tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur le lit et me glisse à l'intérieur. Je sens immédiatement la différence de température et un frisson me secoue. Il va me falloir quelques minutes avant de m'y habituer.

Le temps passe en silence. J'ai un peu plus chaud maintenant, mais pas encore assez. Je jette un regard presque envieux au torse luisant de sueur de mon colocataire et actuellement voisin de lit. Je viens d'avoir une idée pour me réchauffer. J'inspire pour me donner du courage, puis me colle étroitement à lui. Il est chaud comme une bouillote, c'est agréable. Je soupire de bien-être.

- Désolé, m'excusé-je, mais j'ai trop froid.

- C'est pas grave, je comprend.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la satisfaction dans sa voix. Malgré moi, cherchant à me réchauffer davantage, je pose ma joue sur son épaule nue et brûlante, puis ferme les yeux. Je le sens refermer les bras sur moi, mais je suis trop bien dans mon douillet cocon de chaleur pour m'en formaliser. Je veux juste rester comme ça un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Juste… quelques… minutes…

Je relève la tête un moment plus tard. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais j'ai du m'assoupir, blotti contre lui, avide de sa chaleur. Je le dévisage. Il s'est endormi lui aussi et je n'ai plus froid. Pourtant, je ne m'écarte pas. Je ne suis même pas gêné, alors que j'aurais toutes les raisons de l'être. Je ne comprends pas mes réactions. Elles sont totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elles devraient, à l'opposé de celles que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de lui depuis le départ. Je me trouve louche et je n'aime pas ça.

En essayant de ne pas le réveiller, je me défais de son étreinte et tente de glisser jusqu'au futon. Il m'en empêche.

- Reste, souffle-t-il.

Je le fixe, interloqué. Comment ça « reste » ? Je me sens piquer un far monstrueux et remercie mentalement l'obscurité qui la dissimule. La porte s'ouvre au même moment et j'entends des voix familières. Les gars sont venus. Merde…

- Ne, Oh-chan, est ce que tu… commence Aiba avant de s'interrompre, littéralement statufié.

- Heu… je crois qu'on dérange… fait Nino avant de faire reculer Jun, Sho et Masaki.

La porte se referme. Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont cr… He ? He ? Heeeeeeeeeee ? Non mais non ! Je m'extirpe des bras de Yokotruc qui me retient toujours. Il faut que je leur explique, que je leur dise que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croient ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que Yokotruc et moi… Non ! Non non non non non non non ! Certainement pas !

J'essaye de me relever, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent, souffle soudain mon colocataire. Quelle importance ?

- Comment ça « quelle importance » ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que vous et moi…

Minute… Stop, arrêt sur image. Comment il sait à quoi je pensais ? C'est flippant.

- Même s'ils… (il tousse) le pensent, toi tu sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Mais ils savent qui j'aime, ils vont me croire infidèle.

- Encore une fois, si toi tu sais que tu ne l'es pas, où es le problème ?

- Parce que ce sont mes amis et que… Rah, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle avec vous, vous ne comprenez rien.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

Je me relève et chancèle comme si j'étais ivre. Je dois être dans un bel état.

- Fais pas l'idiot et recouche-toi. T'es en état de rien du tout là.

Je ne l'écoute pas et me tiens au mur pendant que je me traine vers la porte. Je me sens soudain basculer vers l'avant. Il a raison, je me casse la… J'écarquille les yeux, car il a soudain bondi de son lit et me retient. Ses bras sont passés autour de ma taille et il me maintient contre lui. Je me fige. J'ai chaud tout à coup. La fièvre fait effet je crois. Il était si loin et je me voyais déjà le nez par terre, comment il a pu arriver si vite ? Aucune importance. Je suis troublé, ça ne servirait à rien de le cacher, mais je ne m'en explique pas la raison. Que se passe-t-il en moi ?

- Merci, soufflé-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Je me sens idiot, surtout que je sais maintenant qu'effectivement, je n'ai pas la force de rester debout.

- Reviens te coucher, baka. T'es malade alors joue pas au héros.

Je déteste l'avouer, mais il a encore raison.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Si je te lâche, tu vas vraiment te casser la figure.

Je le sens me ramener vers le lit et nous laisser tomber dessus. C'est bête, mais je ne proteste pas. Je me sens bien dans ses bras en fait, alors puisque de toute façon je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, autant en profiter. Après tout, je ne fais rien de mal.

Il rabat la couette sur nous en murmurant qu'il vaut mieux que je n'ai pas de nouveau froid. Je hoche la tête sans rien dire et ferme les yeux. Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma tempe, mais je ne le repousse pas. Son torse nu est calé contre mon dos, l'épousant avec une perfection surprenante. Peut-être à cause de la fièvre, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Pire, j'apprécie. Vraiment. Je suis malade, sinon je n'y trouverais aucun agrément, c'est évident. Il a chaud. Il est chaud. Comme une bouillote. Je le sens à travers mes vêtements. J'ai trop chaud maintenant, mais je ne bouge pas, c'est bizarre. La fièvre fait faire des choses bizarres.

Le temps passe. Son souffle est devenu profond et régulier. Il s'est endormi. Sans me lâcher. Je n'ose pas trop remuer, de peur de le réveiller. Depuis quand j'ai autant d'égards pour lui ? C'est nouveau ça.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Qui ça peut être ? Des pas dans le couloir font légèrement craquer le parquet. Les gars sont revenus ? Ou les amis de Yoko puisqu'ils semblent tous s'être donné le mot aujourd'hui ? La porte s'entrouvre, je ne vais pas tarder à être fixé. Le rai de lumière provenant du salon m'agresse les yeux et je m'en protège de la main.

- Satoshi, tu dors ? J'ai…

La voix de Yuya. Yuya ! Je l'ai oublié avec tout ça ! il s'est interrompu. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'approche. Il a un regard… que je suis incapable de définir, mais qui me fait froid dans le dos. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? siffle-t-il d'un ton qui n'a rien de doux ni de tendre.

D'un geste vif, il écarte la couette et referme les doigts sur mon poignet dans une étreinte d'acier, avant de tirer avec une force que j'étais loin de lui soupçonner. Arraché à l'étreinte de Yoko, je tombe du lit et le fixe, effaré, alors qu'il me surplombe d'un air menaçant.

- Y… Yuya ? couiné-je presque tant ma voix est déformée par la stupeur.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aime, Satoshi ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est si dure et froide… Où est mon Yuya ? Je ne le reconnais pas dans l'homme qui me fait face. Ca me fait presque peur. Personne ne peut changer si vite…

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aime ? reprend-t-il de même. En te jetant dans ses bras dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

Ah alors c'est ça, il est juste jaloux… Je peux facilement le détromper.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr…

- Je crois ce que je vois ! Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens ! explose-t-il.

He ?

- Satoshi n'est pas un objet. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, Tegoshi-kun.

La voix de Yoko. Forcément, la secousse l'a réveillé.

Mais, une seconde… il vient de m'appeler « Satoshi » ? Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom ?

- Toi, la ferme ! vocifère mon cadet à l'intention de mon colocataire. C'est à lui que je parle !

Y a-t-il un stade au dessus de l'effarement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je l'ai non seulement atteint mais largement dépassé. Il était si doux et tendre il y a encore quelques heures… Il est schizophrène ou quoi ? C'est la seule explication à un si radical changement de personnalité…

- J'ai bossé trop dur et trop longtemps pour en arriver là. Pas question d'abandonner, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de me demander ce qu'il veut dire par là car, de nouveau, mon poignet est pris dans l'étau d'acier de sa main et il m'entraine hors de la chambre. Je trébuche à chaque pas, mais il ne ralentit pas et ne tourne pas davantage la tête vers moi. A cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet, un pion qu'il peut balader à sa guise. Je tente de me libérer de son emprise, mais peine perdue, il faut croire que j'ai moins de force que lui, d'autant que je suis affaibli et que les siennes semblent décuplées.

- Yuya, laisse-moi, dis-je en m'efforçant de rendre ma voix plus ferme.

Mais il n'écoute pas et me traine malgré moi jusqu'à ma chambre, om il me propulse littéralement sur mon lit. Avec une seule main. D'où tire-t-il cette force ? je ne comprend pas. Certes je ne suis pas bien gros, mais quand même, cinquante trois kilos, ce n'est pas rien et il n'est pas bien plus épais que moi. Je me redresse pour me relever, mais il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, me repousse en arrière sans douceur et bloque mes bras au dessus de ma tête alors que, une fois encore, j'essaye de me libérer.

- Oh non, mon cher Satoshi, fait-il, une lueur quasi démoniaque dans les yeux. Je t'ai alors je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper. Pas maintenant que je suis si près du but. C'est pas si souvent que j'ai un jouet si intéressant, alors je compte en profiter longtemps.

Je tilte sur le mot.

- Jouet ? fais-je d'une voix faible, commençant à prendre conscience de la situation.

Et si je la comprends correctement, elle n'est pas belle du tout.

- Jouet. Tu n'as quand même pas sérieusement cru toutes les niaiseries que je t'ai débitées ? fait-il.

Niaiseries ? Tous ces « je t'aime », ces mots doux, ces tendres étreintes n'ont donc été que des mensonges ? je sens mon cœur se briser en un millier de morceaux dans ma poitrine et le sang refluer de mon visage.

- Si ? reprend-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin qui me fait très mal tant il est méchamment moqueur. Comme il est romantique, ce petit, ce serait presque mignon.

Il me tapote la tête avec une affectation insultante et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il s'est moqué de moi… Rien n'était vrai. Tout ce temps, mes sentiments n'ont jamais eu la moindre importance pour lui. Il a joué avec moi depuis le début…

- Pourquoi ? réussis-je à articuler malgré la boule de chagrin qui m'obstrue la gorge.

- Parce que depuis le premier jour, j'ai décidé que je t'aurais et que j'étais prêt à tout pour ça. J'ai attendu plus d'un an en jouant la comédie. Avoue que tu y as cru sans te douter de rien. Non, en fait pas besoin de confirmer, ça se voit. Oh il va pleurer le pauvre petit ToToshi-chan. Comme c'est triste…

Un ricanement satanique lui échappe et je détourne la tête pour ne plus voir ce démon dissimulé sous un visage d'ange. Je suis incapable de répondre et du reste, c'est inutile, je suis anéanti. Pour une fois que je tombe amoureux, il faut que ce soit d'un salaud.

Il ne dit plus rien et défait mon pantalon. Aussitôt, je le fixe de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur… et de panique car je viens de comprendre ses intentions.

- S'il te plait, non…

Je sens sa main se frayer un chemin sous mon boxer. Je ne veux pas… Je refuse de tout mon être ce qui est en train de se produire, ce qui va manifestement arriver. Une de mes mains libérée, je la pose sur sa poitrine et tente de le repousser. Peine perdue. Non seulement je n'y parviens pas, mais il me gifle violemment.

- Joue pas à ça ! crache-t-il.

- Yuya, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… l'imploré-je une fois encore.

Pantin dont il tire les ficelles à sa convenance, je suis totalement à sa merci puisqu'il n'écoute rien. Il glisse la main sous mes fesses. Plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter maintenant…


	9. Bonjour déprime

Je ferme les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières comme si ça pouvait atténuer l'horreur que je vais vivre. J'attends presque qu'il en finisse maintenant. Mais soudain, plus rien. Plus de pression sur mon bassin, de main baladeuse. A-t-il renoncé ? Le cœur battant, je rouvre les yeux, craignant ce que je vais découvrir. Et j'ai raison, mais pas dans le sens que je pensais. Je peine à croire ce que je vois ; à un mètre de moi à peine, Yoko attrapé Yuya au collet, le serrant dans une poigne dont il a manifestement peine à se défaire à en juger par ses efforts désespérés pour y arriver. Il a du le tirer loin de moi par l'arrière.

- Alors en plus d'être une sale petite ordure, t'es un lâche, dit mon colocataire, visiblement furieux. T'allais faire quoi là, espèce de connard ? Le violer ?

- La ferme, c'est pas tes oignons ! rétorque Yuya en essayant toujours de lui échapper.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ? Tu rêve ! Les gens comme toi me dégoûtent !

Sur ces mots, Yoko lui décroche un coup de poing à assommer un bœuf et je le fixe, ébahi, alors que, comme dans un rêve (et certainement à cause de la fièvre, il n'y a pas d'autre explication), mon colocataire semble revêtu d'une armure de chevalier occidental, tout son être brillant comme une étoile. J'ai l'impression d'être la damoiselle en détresse sauvée par son preux chevalier... sauf que je n'ai rien d'une damoiselle, même si niveau détresse, on est en plein dedans. Il faut que j'arrête de regarder les chaînes documentaires, ça attaque le cerveau on dirait.

Certainement pris par surprise, Yuya tombe à terre, comme sonné, mais se relève et le frappe à son tour. Yoko réplique et, halluciné, je les regarde se battre. Pour moi. Je devrais les arrêter mais n'en suis pas capable. Déjà parce que je suis affaibli, mais aussi parce que la scène est tellement surréaliste qu'elle me cloue sur place. Ils échangent encore une collection conséquente de coups, puis le plus jeune se redresse en titubant. Il a la lèvre supérieure et 'arcade sourcilière droite éclatées, preuve que son adversaire n'y est pas allé de main morte et des ecchymoses partout sur le visage. Il tourne la tête vers moi et crache :

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Il sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ! Tu seras à moi !

Il tourne les talons, gagne l'entrée et la porte se referme sur lui. Je n'arrive à croire rien de ce que j'ai vu/entendu/vécu au cours des dix dernières minutes. Sous le choc, je tourne la tête vers Yoko… juste à temps pour le voir s'écrouler à genoux. Je me précipite vers lui et, par réflexe médical, pose la main sur son front. Il est toujours brûlant de fièvre.

- Se battre dans ton état, lui dis-je, inquiet d'une éventuelle aggravation dudit état. Baka…

Mon colocataire tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire faible. Il est bien amoché aussi.

- Je le savais, que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, répliqué-je.

Tant bien que mal, car je ne suis pas en meilleur état que lui, je l'aide à se relever et nous dirige vers sa chambre. Il reprend place dans son lit, moi dans le futon et je m'absorbe dans de noires pensées. Yuya a joué avec moi. Je n'ai jamais rien représenté pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon corps et rien d'autre. N'ai-je donc et ne suis-je donc que ça ? Un corps et rien d'autre ? N'ai-je pas d'autres attraits ? Je me sens si mal, si minable, si naïf d'avoir cru ses belles paroles qui n'étaient que des mensonges de m'être laissé envoûter par son visage et sa voix… Moi, j'étais sincère et lui… Peut-on avoir le cœur plus brisé ? Plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureux, ça fait trop mal… Je sens les larmes revenir et renifle pour les chasser. Je sais qu'il ne mérite pas que je pleure pour lui, mais j'ai trop mal. Mes larmes débordent malgré moi et je hoquète, de petits gémissements plaintifs d'animal blessé franchissant mes lèvres sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Soudain, je hoquète de nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est de la surprise. Sans que je le sente ni ne l'entende bouger, Yoko s'est glissé près de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Sa main caresse mes cheveux en un geste apaisant et ses lèvres frôlent ma tempe tant il est près. Je retiens mon souffle.

- Yo… ko ? fais-je, la voix hachée. Qu'est… ce que t-tu… f-fais ?

- Shhhht… murmure-t-il. Calmes-toi…

Une partie de moi aimerait lui dire de me lâcher, mais j'ai tellement besoin de réconfort, qu'en fait, je le laisse faire. Pire, je me blottis contre lui. Il me rassure. Comme une bouée dans ma mer de chagrin. Son étreinte s'accentue, protectrice. Comme un cocon que je n'ai pas envie de quitter. Le sommeil me tend les bras. J'y sombre.

J'ai du dormir de longues heures car, quand je rouvre les yeux, le réveil digital de Yoko indique vingt et une heures passées. J'entends mon estomac gargouiller. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas mangé ? Et lui ? Je tourne la tête et rougis car ce geste rapproche beaucoup nos visages, mais je passe outre. Il dort profondément. Pas étonnant entre sa fièvre et la bagarre. Je pose une main sur son front, l'autre sur le mien. La fièvre est tombée pour tous les deux. Tant mieux, je suis soulagé. Je m'extrais doucement de son étreinte, quitte le futon et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude. J'en ressors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, enfile des vêtements chauds et un pull, puis vais à la cuisine réchauffer deux plats surgelés en essayant de me vider l'esprit, mais impossible. Je ne peux que penser à tout ça. Y penser encore et encore, à m'en rendre fou, à me déchirer l'âme en plus de me briser davantage le cœur. Revenant à mes réflexions précédentes, je me traite mentalement de tous les noms les mois élogieux possibles pour ne pas être resté sur ma réserve habituelle. Finalement, je sors les plats du micro-ondes et retourne à la chambre de Yoko pour le prévenir que le repas est prêt, mais lorsque j'entre, il dort toujours. Je retourne à la cuisine, pose le sien sur un plateau, gribouille une note pour l'avertir que je sors et pose le tout près de lui. J'ai besoin de marcher sans but. Tant pis pour le repas, je n'ai plus très faim. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, attrape mon manteau, mon MP3, mes clés et quitte l'appartement.

Dehors, le froid est mordant et j'ai oublié mes gants, mais tant pis. En enfonçant ma tête dans mes épaules, je lève les yeux vers le ciel uniformément gris et bas. Un ciel de neige. Demain matin, Tokyo toute entière sera recouverte d'un linceul immaculé, brillant et glacé. Comme les morceaux de mon cœur. Je renifle vaguement et place les écouteurs de mon baladeur sur mes oreilles, avant de chercher une chanson dont la tristesse s'accordera avec mon chagrin. Je ne tarde pas à trouver ce que je cherche : « Loveless » d'un certain Yamashita Tomohisa. La mélodie mélancolique à souhait la voix du chanteur douce et légèrement voilée et le titre parfait pour la circonstance. Je suis peut-être masochiste, mais mon humeur et mon état d'esprit ne me permettent pas d'apprécier les chansons enjouées qui jalonnent ma playlist. J'enfonce dans mes poches mes mains aux doigts engourdis et presse le pas. Je ne sais pas om je vais, mais peu importe, j'y vais. Dans la rue, malgré l'heure tardive, il y a encore pas mal de gens. Ils se hâtent dans toutes les directions, sans doute pressés de rentrer chez eux, au chaud et de retrouver ceux qui les aiment. Moi, personne ne m'attend ni ne m'aime. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas la moindre importance pour qui que ce soit. Je suis seul et le resterais. Mes yeux me piquent à cette constatation et je les essuie pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui s'échappe malgré moi. Mes pas me portent jusqu'à un parc. J'hésite à aller m'y asseoir, quand une voix familière résonne à mes oreilles.

- Ohno-san ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Koyama. C'est bien le dernier que je m'attendais à voir. Ah mais je suis bête, il doit se diriger vers le combini pour prendre son service. J'essaye de nouveau d'essuyer mes joues maculées de larmes qui coulent encore.

- Si si, mens-je.

- Ah ? Parce que vous pleurez quand tout va bien vous ? insiste-t-il gentiment.

Je ne réponds rien. J'en suis bien incapable de toute façon.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais accompagnez-moi au magasin, j'y allais. Vous serez au chaud au moins.

- N-non, c'est… pas utile… Ca v-va… baffouillé-je pitoyablement.

- Ttttt, ne me racontez pas de salades. Venez.

Il me sourit et je me sens un peu réconforté. Le sourire de cet homme a un étrange pouvoir. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant de le connaitre. Ce n'est qu'un simple sourire, mais en même temps, il a l'air d'être tellement plus, c'est assez difficile à décrire. J'hésite longuement, mais c'est vrai qu'être seul ce soir n'est probablement pas l'idée du siècle, alors je lui emboîte le pas. Il marche vite. Peut-être parce qu'il est grand. Du coup, je dois presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Il s'en rend compte, ralentis et me fait une petite moue désolée, à laquelle je réponds par une ombre de sourire. Nous marchons en silence dans le froid. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler et lui respecte mon mutisme. Je ne l'en apprécie que davantage. Je m'étonne que nous ne soyons pas encore arrivés. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je m'étais autant éloigné. Un long moment s'est écoulé lorsque nous passons la porte de la boutique. La clochette tinte et la voix de Masuda-san retentit.

- Konbawa !

Il avise son collègue et lui sourit, puis me remarque.

- Je t'attendais avec impatience, dit-il à Koyama. Je suis assez pressé aujourd'hui.

- Oh oh… fait mon ami. Un rendez-vous à l'horizon ?

- Pas vraiment, je dois aider ma mère à faire des trucs.

- Oh. Ouais c'est moins fun. Bon, ben bon courage alors.

- Ouais, fait Masuda en retirant son tablier, avant de se précipiter vers l'arrière boutique.

Un petit rire échappe à Koyama, qui se tourne vers moi.

- Installez-vous, Ohno-san. J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il en souriant, avant de se diriger à son tour au même endroit.

Tandis que je prends place sur un des tabourets de bar qui entourent le comptoir, j'entends leurs voix s'élever, étouffées par la distance. Ils ont l'air proches tous les deux. C'est bien pour lui.

La boutique est déserte. C'est l'heure creuse pour eux, alors je suppose qu'ils en profitent généralement pour discuter. Ce n'est pas l'heure à laquelle je viens d'habitude, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment se passent les passations de « pouvoir ». Comme d'habitude, tout luit d'une propreté frisant la maniaquerie. Ca fait aussi partie des raisons pour lesquelles je viens toujours ici. Koyama réapparait quelques instants plus tard, débarrassé de son manteau, le tablier réglementaire passé par-dessus un simple t-shirt beige à col en v et un jean noir.

- Alors, racontez-moi. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état, dit-il en enclenchant le percolateur pour préparer un café.

Mon café, je le devinais à ses gestes. Il se baissa ensuite et sortit de sous le comptoir la fameuse boite de biscuits. Ces fameux biscuits qui, d'ordinaire, me remontent toujours le moral. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que même si j'avalais la boîte entière, ça ne changerait rien. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir avaler la moindre gorgée de la boisson chaude, alors manger…

Il pose le gobelet en carton devant moi et pousse le tupperware dans ma direction. Je décline d'un signe de tête.

- Vous, ça ne va vraiment pas, constate-t-il alors d'un ton et d'un air inquiet. Vous n'aviez jamais refusé un gâteau au gingembre jusqu'ici… Que s'est-il passé ?

J'hésite. J'hésite fortement à lui raconter. D'autant que Masuda-san est toujours dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais le besoin de parler se fait trop fort. Presque malgré moi, je lui parle de tout. Tout, absolument tout y passe. Comme si on avait soudain ouvert les vannes, les mots semblent se bousculer pour sortir de ma bouche. Je ne pensais même pas avoir autant besoin de me confier. Je parle longtemps, très longtemps. Au point que je ne saurais même pas dire si Masuda est parti ni même s'il est vraiment parti. Et pendant que je parle, je sens les larmes glisser de nouveau sur mes joues, sans pour autant chercher à les arrêter. Koyama, lui, m'écoute avec une attention soutenue. Malgré le voile liquide et trouble qui opacifie ma vision, je devine son visage consterné et anxieux, je sens presque sa colère rentrée mais il ne dit rien. Il semble comprendre mon besoin de m'épancher. Mes doigts sont crispés sur le gobelet, dont le contenu a refroidi et j'essaye désespérément de reprendre pied. Je surnage difficilement dans cette marée de triste noirceur, dont chaque vague menace de me noyer et je n'ai pas le moindre rocher sur lequel me reposer même une minute. Soudain, je sursaute. Des mains se sont posées sur les miennes autour du récipient de carton. Les mains de Koyama. Je cligne des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir le brouillard de larmes et de l'apercevoir. Ca fonctionne à moitié. Il a l'air de compatir sincèrement.

- Respirez et essayez de vous calmer, me conseille-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Je vais vous refaire un café. Et faites-moi plaisir, mangez quelques biscuits, je crois que vous en avez besoin.

Je ne réponds rien, lâche le gobelet de café froid d'une main et m'essuie les yeux, puis le regarde reproduire ces gestes qu'il doit faire des dizaines de fois par nuit. Pour lui faire plaisir, je saisis un gâteau dans la boite et le mâchonne vaguement du bout des lèvres. Toujours délicieux, mais le cœur n'y est vraiment pas. Je le repose sur le comptoir sans même en avoir avalé la moitié. Il dépose un nouveau verre en carton devant moi et débarrasse l'ancien.

- Heureusement que votre colocataire était là. Vous avez eu de la chance dans votre malheur, dit-il enfin dans un sourire qui, pour une fois, me semble légèrement forcé.

De la chance dans mon malheur ? De la chance dans mon malheur… Je n'aurais jamais pensé à voir les choses sous cet angle. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir cet indéfectible optimisme. Effectivement, j'ai eu de la chance, quelque part, que Yoko ait eu la force de se lever et de corriger Yuya avant qu'il ne me… Bref… Mais ça fait très mal quand même…

- Oui… concédé-je en portant le gobelet à mes lèvres.

La boisson chaude est parfaite pour moi. Elle a un léger goût de noisette et de vanille, elle est forte sans l'être trop. C'est un bon remontant. En temps normal.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul ce soit ni cette nuit et encore moins chez vous. Ca risquerait de vous rappeler tout ça.

- Je sais… mais mes amis les plus proches sont aussi infirmiers de nuit et ne finissent leur garde que…

- J'ai une chambre d'ami si vous voulez. Si vous avez le courage d'attendre la fin de mon service, je vous la prête volontiers pour le temps que vous voudrez. Vous aurez même votre clé.

Je le fixe, étonné. Je sais qu'on s'entend plutôt bien et je le considère comme un ami en effet mais… après tout, on ne se connait pas vraiment. Il est vraiment gentil… mais j'ai seulement dit à Yoko que je sortais faire un tour. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

- Merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse, Koyama-san… mais je vais rentrer. Yoko est encore malade, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en fasse pour moi en plus.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais si vous changez d'avis, ma proposition tient toujours. Il vous suffit de venir me voir.

- Je m'en souviendrais, dis-je en me levant. Désolé de vous avoir ennuyé avec tout ça…

- Ne dites pas de bêtise. Si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Et si vous avez besoin de parler…

Il disparait dans l'arrière-boutique à la vitesse de l'éclair et revient en me tendant une carte de visite.

- … Même si c'est en plein jour, appelez-moi.

Je considère le rectangle cartonné pendant quelques secondes. Koyama Keiichiro. Je m'aperçois en le lisant, que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Keiichiro... Ca lui va bien.

- Merci encore, dis-je en enfouissant la carte dans la poche de mon manteau, avant de me lever.

- Je vous en prie.

Je quitte la boutique dans le tintement de la clochette et sors à nouveau dans le froid qui semble s'être encore accru. Ma respiration dégage de tels nuages de vapeur, qu'elle pourrait presque se solidifier.

Je relève le col de mon manteau au maximum dans une tentative dérisoire de protection contre les bourrasques glacées qui passent à travers l'étoffe, mais évidemment, ça ne sert à rien. Je hâte le pas vers l'immeuble, pressé de me mettre au chaud. Avoir passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie et m'être confié me donne l'impression de me sentir mieux. Impression certainement illusoire, mais bien réelle. Dans ma poche, ma main gelée se referme sur le petit rectangle qu'il m'a remis, comme pour chercher un réconfort supplémentaire et ça semble fonctionner. L'esprit est une drôle de mécanique…

J'entre dans le hall de l'immeuble avec soulagement et me décrispe. Je monte les escaliers, bataille avec les clés car mes doigts gourds ont perdu leur agilité et finis par ouvrir la porte.

- Tadaima ! lancé-je par habitude.

- Okaeri, répond la voix enrouée de Yoko depuis le canapé du salon.

Tiens il est réveillé et s'est levé. Je me déchausse, accroche mon manteau dans le placard de l'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire un nouveau café. Certes il ne vaudra pas ceux de Koyama, mais il me réchauffera. J'ai l'impression que même mes os sont gelés. Après quelques instants, je récupère ma tasse, m'appuie légèrement sur le bord du plan de travail et entreprend de siroter ma boisson en essayant de ne pas trop penser.

- Merci pour le repas. C'est sympa.

Je sursaute presque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon colocataire quitte le plaid dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé, pour venir jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Hum, de rien… C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, réponds-je par automatisme.

- Tu es allé où ?

- J'ai marché sans but assez longtemps et puis j'ai croisé Koyama-san.

- Qui est Koyama ? demande-t-il.

J'ai rêvé ou j'ai entendu une pointe de jalousie dans sa question ? Non, je me fais des films, c'est impossible.-

- L'employé de nuit du combini du bas de la rue, dis-je avant de boire quelques gorgées de café. Comme nous avons les mêmes horaires, nous avons lié amitié.

- Vous êtes proches ?

Je le regarde, interloqué.

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Oui.

Je m'étrangle avec une gorgée de café brûlant. Des larmes me piquent les yeux et je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Il a dit quoi là ? J'ai du mal comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, fait-il en retournant vers le salon.

He ? Comment ça « oui » et « laisse tomber » ? Il me fait quoi là ? Je le suis, encore interloqué et m'arrête juste derrière le dossier du canapé sur lequel il s'est de nouveau allongé… sans plus faire attention à moi.

- C'est quoi le trip là ? demandé-je.

Il ne répond pas, s'empare de la télécommande et allume la télé. Je rêve ou il me snobe complètement là ?

- Oh, Yoko, je t'ai parlé je crois.

Silence. Des images défilent sur l'écran. Il a la tête tournée vers elle mais j'ai l'impression qu'en réalité il ne les voit pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant il n'a pas la moindre réaction qui prouverait qu'il m'a entendu. Il se fiche de moi ma parole !

- Yu, je t'ai parlé ! reprends-je avec davantage de force.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien qu'on se paie ma tête. Finalement, il tourne la sienne dans ma direction. Son regard est redevenu froid.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les mots « laisse tomber » ?


	10. Révélations en chaîne

Son ton est si dur et cassant, de nouveau, que je le fixe en clignant stupidement des yeux. Alors là je ne comprends plus rien du tout… Un coup il est doux et tendre, d'une gentillesse à faire fondre un ours en peluche… et ensuite, il est plus glacial que la banquise des deux pôles réunis. Cet homme est une contradiction vivante et je ne le suis absolument plus.

- D'accord, quel est le problème ?

- Qui te dit qu'il y en a un ?

- S'il n'y en a pas, c'est que tu es schizophrène .

- Va savoir.

- Non mais sans rire, il se passe quoi ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Sur ces mots, il regarde de nouveau l'écran comme si je n'étais pas là et je n'apprécie pas. Je me place donc entre lui et la télévision, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que tu es jaloux ? De Koyama ?

- Et ?

Je m'étrangle presque.

- « Et ? » ? Comment ça « et ? » ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- T'es devant la télé, bouge.

- Je m'en fous !

Je me penche vers lui et l'attrape au collet. Je m'énerve rarement, mais cet homme a le don incroyable d'user ma patience à vitesse grand V.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que ça signifie !

Il soutient mon regard, stoïque, puis se dégage de ma poigne et se lève.

- Comment t'as pu devenir infirmier en étant si peu observateur et si long à la détente ? T'as eu ton diplôme dans une pochette-surprise ? lâche-t-il durement.

Je m'attendais si peu à une telle répartie, que je reste figé quelques instants, ce qui lui laisse le temps de gagner sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Quand je réagis enfin, il n'est déjà plus accessible. Il m'agace… Kamisama qu'il m'agace !

Je regarde l'heure et décide d'aller à l'hôpital. Je suis toujours off normalement, mais j'ai besoin de travailler et voir mes amis pour oublier et me calmer. Je m'arrangerais avec notre chef de service. Je quitte donc l'appartement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Une petite demi heure plus tard, je suis arrivé et me présente à Kaneda-san. Bien entendu, comme je le pensais, elle n'a guère apprécié de me voir revenir avant le délai prévu, mais elle n'a pas opposé son véto à ma reprise de service. Je me change rapidement et commence mon habituelle tournée. J'ai toujours le même secteur, alors je connais par cœur le cas des patients qui me sont dévolus. Comme d'habitude, je commence par la chambre de ma petite douceur : Mariko-chan, une jeune fille de treize ans atteinte d'une dégénérescence oculaire. Elle est presque aveugle et pourtant elle ne se plaint pas et prend même les choses avec une philosophie très mature, qui donne à réfléchir. Près de ce genre de personne, on relativise beaucoup de choses.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et, comme d'ordinaire, sa voix claire et un doux sourire m'accueillent.

- Ohno-san ?

Elle arrive à me reconnaitre à ma façon d'ouvrir cette porte, ça c'est quelques chose qui me surprend toujours.

- Bonsoir, Mariko-chan. Comment vas-tu ? dis-je en m'approchant du lit.

- Ca va, répond-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Mais vous ne deviez pas travailler aujourd'hui, que faites-vous là ?

- Je voulais voir mon petit rayon de soleil.

- C'est gentil.

- Qui a pris soin de toi la nuit dernière ?

- Ninomiya-san, répond-elle.

- Ca a été ?

- Oui, il est gentil. Mais c'est vous que je préfère.

Adorable. Je souris malgré moi. Il faut dire qu'on se connait bien tous les deux. Depuis que son mal a été diagnostiqué il y a toris ans, elle passe l'essentiel de son temps ici.-

- Ohno-san, est ce que tout va bien ? Votre voix n'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude.

Pris par surprise par sa perspicacité, je ne trouve tout d'abord rien à répondre, puis réagis.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, fais-je en caressant ses cheveux. Essaye de dormir, d'accord ?

- D'accord, fait-elle docilement en s'allongeant.

Je remonte la couverture sur elle et vérifie son goutte à goutte par automatisme.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

- Hum.

- Bonne nuit, Mariko-chan.

- Bonne nuit, Ohno-san. Prenez soin de vous.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, puis quitte sa chambre et la bulle de douceur, d'apaisement, qu'elle génère toujours. En sortant, je tombe sur Nino, qui s'apprêtait à y entrer.

- Oh-chan ? Mais t'étais off nan ? fait-il, surpris.

- Oui.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que…

- Plus tard, Nino. C'est une longue histoire. On verra ça à la pause. Où sont les autres ?

- Jun secteur quatre, Aiba secteur un, Sho secteur trois. Et comme t'étais en théorie pas sensé être là, j'avais hérité du deux en plus du cinq.

- Je vois. Tu peux retourner au cinq alors. Je gère le deux.

- T'as l'air crevé. Tu nous raconteras, hein ?

- promis. File.

- D'acc.

Il me fait un petit salut et repart de son côté. Je poursuis ma tournée. Dans mon secteur, je n'ai que des « permanents ». Des personnes obligées de rester ici à cause de leur maladie ou, du moins, contraintes à des séjours si longs et fréquents, qu'un lit leur est réservé. Comme Mariko-chan par exemple. J'aime ce contact, cette relation particulière que, du coup, je développe avec eux et je sais qu'eux-mêmes ont ainsi moins l'impression d'être réduits à de simples numéros de dossiers ou de chambres. Nino et les autres ne raisonnent ni ne fonctionnent comme moi, je le sais et ne peux les en blâmer. D'autant que mon secteur est moins étendu que les leurs, alors j'ai davantage de temps, même si les demandes que je reçois ne sont pas moins farfelues. Le revers de la médaille, c'est que les patients dont je m'occupe sont atteints de maladies souvent mortelles à long terme, voire même à court terme. Alors quand l'un part, si on n'a pas le cœur un minimum endurci… j'ai vu des aides-soignantes partir en dépression à cause de ça. J'étais comme ça quand j'ai commencé, mais il a vite fallu que je me forge une petite carapace, sinon j'aurais été incapable de faire mon travail. A l'époque, les gars m'ont d'ailleurs pas mal taquiné à ce sujet.

Je continue ma tournée : Ishigaki-san et sa mucoviscidose, Tadami-san et son cancer du pancréas Asakusa-san et sa myopathie… Pour chaque malade, mes mots sont différents. Je m'intéresse sincèrement à eux et parfois, nous discutons de choses et d'autres comme de vieux amis. Ils se savent tous condamnés à plus ou moins long terme, pourtant ils rient, ils plaisantent… J'admire leur force, leur soif de vivre en dépit de tout. C'est une leçon, un exemple pour tous ceux qui sont en bonne santé, moi inclus. Comparés à leurs problèmes, les miens sont si insignifiants…

Mes problèmes… j'avais réussi à ne pas y repenser jusque là mais, à présent que ma tournée est temporairement terminée, ils me rattrapent. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'informe que mes amis vont bientôt prendre leur pause eux aussi. Je me dirige donc vers la petite salle dans laquelle nous sommes toujours seuls (je crois que les infirmières nous fuient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi) et, en les attendant, je prends un café au distributeur. On dirait plus du jus de chaussette que du café véritable, mais nous y sommes habitués et on en a besoin pour tenir le coup toute la nuit.

Je tripote mon gobelet avec nervosité. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dis à Nino que j'allais tout leur raconter ? Sûrement. Mais est ce que je veux tout leur raconter ? je ne sais même pas. Tout à coup, je trouve bien plus simple de parler à Koyama, que je connais finalement assez peu, qu'à mes quatre amis qui, eux, me connaissent trop, qui me devient parfois à un point troublant. La porte s'ouvre et ils entrent. Ils ont les traits tirés. Ils prennent la machine à café d'assaut, puis s'asseyent près de moi, leur boisson chaude à la main.

- On t'écoute, lance Aiba.

Evidemment, Nino leur a parlé. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

- Il y a eu tant de choses que ça ? s'étonne Sho.

- Encore plus même.

- Ouais, alors nous on s'est arrêtés à Tegoshi-kun, à qui tu devais te déclarer.

La mention de ce nom transperce les lambeaux sanguinolents de mon cœur comme un poignard acéré.

- S'il te plait… ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, supplié-je en tentant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

- Pourquoi ? il t'as jeté ? demande Aiba avec son habituelle diplomatie, s'attirant un coup sur la tête de Sakurai.

- Non, fais-je en retenant un sanglot.

Je les vois échanger un regard inquiet, alors que les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues, se transformant en flots ininterrompus.

- C'est donc si grave… murmure Nino, choqué.

Je peux le comprendre, ils ne m'ont pas vu pleurer depuis… En fait je crois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'on se connait. C'est dire. Il faut que je me calme. Si je veux m'expliquer, je dois me calmer, mais la dernière fois que j'ai fondu en larmes comme ça, Yu était là pour me réconforter. Là… A cette pensée, mes sanglots redoublent et je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Je ne les vois plus car ma vision est brouillée, mais je devine mes amis désemparés et impuissants. Je dois vraiment être dans un sale état. Ils me tapotent le dos en me disant des paroles réconfortantes du style « tout va s'arranger », « on est là », « ça va aller ». Ils sont gentils. J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Finalement, mes sanglots s'espacent, s'estompent, puis disparaissent et je reste juste à hoqueter bêtement. On dirait une grenouille qui coasse. Ridicule.

- Masaki, va lui chercher de l'eau, s'il te plait, demande So à son amant.

Aiba hoche la tête, va à la fontaine à eau du couloir et en revient un instant plus tard avec un gobelet d'eau fraîche qu'il me tend. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis le vide d'un trait.

- Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour nous raconter ? demande Jun.

- Ca nous fout un coup de te voir dans cet état, ajoute Nino. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'inspire et me lance dans un nouveau récit, plus long que celui que j'ai fais à Koyama quelques heures plus tôt. Je raconte ma déclaration à qui-ils-savent, ma joie quand il a dit m'aimer je parle de ma maladie subite et de tout ce qui en a découlé, y compris l'évolution exacte de ma relation avec Yu j'explique la scène qui a précédé LA scène… et à ce moment précis, mon récit, jusque là à peu près cohérent, bascule dans le chaotique. Je bafouille, butte sur des mots que je ne peux me résoudre à prononcer tant ils sont ignobles, immondes, mais mes amis comprennent malgré tout. L'horreur se peint sur leurs visages, je les vois se jeter des regards, serrer les poings de colère, tenter de se contenir.

- Le salaud ! explose finalement Jun. Je vais lui casser la gueule, à ce fils de…

- Et ça servira à quoi ? l'interromp Aiba. Ca n'effacera rien.

- Est-ce qu'il t'as… commence Nino, visiblement pas plus capable que moi de le dire.

Je secoue la tête.

- Il… n'en a pas eu le temps.

- Comment ça ?

Je poursuis donc un récit déjà laborieux avec mon sauvetage par Yu, la bagarre, le réconfort qu'il m'a apporté, ma sortie, ma rencontre nocturne avec Koyama, le retour à l'appartement et l'incompréhensible réaction finale de mon colocataire.

- Ah bah putain, tu lui dois une fière chandelle, à ce Yokoyama !

- Hum. Mais je ne comprends plus rien à son attitude. On dirait qu'il a deux personnalités.

Ah tiens, j'arrive de nouveau à parler normalement. Je lève la tête que j'avais gardé baissée tout le long de mon histoire et les surprend en train d'échanger de nouveaux regards. De connivence cette fois. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-je.

Ils se concertent de nouveau des yeux, comme pour déterminer qui va parler le premier.

- Ben… on a une théorie à ce sujet, avance Jun.

- Ah oui ?

- Vu ce que tu nous as raconté… commence Aiba.

- On pense que Yokoyama-kun… poursuit Sho.

- Qu'il est amoureux de toi, conclut Nino.

He ? He ? HEEEEEEEEE ? là, mon cerveau fait un beug. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ?

- C'est… C'est quoi le délire là ? demandé-je après un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Ben écoutes, c'était un peu une évidence en fait. Y'a vraiment que toi pour pas piger.

- Il t'as envoyé des signaux gros comme un terrain de baseball et toi, t'as rien percuté, désespère Jun.

Je me tourne vers lui, ébahi.

- Quels signaux ?

- Ecoute, Oh-chan, fait alors Nino. Un homme qui te prend spontanément dans ses bras parce que tu vas mal, te caresse les cheveux, se glisse dans ton futon pour te serrer contre lui parce que tu pleure…

- Se lève malgré sa fièvre parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, reprend Sho, se bat pour te défendre malgré cette même fièvre, avoue être jaloux parce que tu es proche d'un autre…

- Si ça ne s'appelle pas des signaux, moi je me fais seppuku hein, achève Masaki.

- Tu crois peut-être que n'importe qui fait ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un ? reprend Jun.

Je suis sous le choc. Présenté comme ça, en effet, c'était évident, mais je suis du genre à ne jamais m'apercevoir de ce genre de chose si on ne me le dit pas clairement.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit… murmuré-je plus pour moi-même que pour leur bénéfice.

- Il attendait sûrement que tu comprennes tout seul, hasarde Nino.

- Et en voyant que ce n'était toujours pas le cas malgré les néons clignotants qu'il mettait sous ton nez, il a perdu patience, renchérit Jun.

- Ce qui expliquerait le retour à son attitude passée, conclut Sho.

Ca n'explique rien ! Enfin si, mais comment ça a pu arriver ? On se détestait à la base, comment il a pu tomber amoureux de moi ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à son sujet ?

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire de Koyama-kun ? questionne Aiba.

- He ? Qu'est ce que Koyama vient faire dans l'histoire ? demandé-je, perdu une fois de plus.

- Masaki… fait Sho d'un ton menaçant.

- Ben t'as un deuxième prétendant avec lui, explique-t-il sans écouter son amant. C'est un tombeur notre Oh-chan en fait, ajoute-t-il en riant.

- Masaki, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mais des fois, tu devrais vraiment la fermer… désespère Sakurai.

Mon regard passe sans cesse de l'un à l'autre. Je suis totalement largué.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

Je n'aurais certainement pas du poser la question, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la réponse. Mais au point où j'en suis, je ne suis plus à un coup de massue sur la tête près.

- Il est bien plus discret dans ses attentions, mais ce Koyama doit t'aimer lui aussi, explique Jun.

He ? Koyama ? Mon ami Koyama ? Non, impossible. Là ils se trompent.

- Mais non, n'importe quoi, il me l'aurait dit…

- Tu es venu pleurer sur son épaule à cause d'un autre, tout en parlant d'un second toutes les deux phrases, alors il a certainement pensé que ce serait tirer profit de la situation.

- Quoi ? Comment ça « en parlant d'un second toutes les deux phrases » ?

Là, je comprends de moins en moins. Mais il faut dire qu'avec cette avalanche d'évènements et de nouvelles, je ne suis pas certain d'être vraiment en état de réfléchir.

- C'est l'heure d'y retourner, fait alors Sho en se levant, imité par les trois autres.

Ils se dirigent déjà vers la porte, quand j'attrape Nino par le poignet pour le retenir.

- Explique-toi, le sommé-je.

Il regarde mes doigts qui l'enserrent et un sourire amusé nait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que pendant ton récit, tu as dit « Yu » toutes les deux phrases et que les trois quarts des « il » que tu as prononcé se rapportaient à lui. Tu l'aime, Toshi. Tu aime ce Yokoyama Yu.


	11. Koyama

**Chapitre 11**

**Koyama**

Après avoir lâché cette bombe, Nino est reparti de son côté et j'ai été distrait pendant toute la fin de mon service, à tel point que Kaneda-san m'a renvoyé chez moi en bougonnant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir avant la fin de mes jours de repos, si c'était pour faire les choses à moitié. Je peux difficilement l'en blâmer, dans la mesure où j'ai multiplié les erreurs, que Jun appelé en renfort a du corriger derrière moi. Je ne suis pas bien fier de moi, mais les paroles de mon ami tournoyaient sans fin dans ma tête. Amoureux, moi ? De Yoko en plus ? Non, ça me parait hautement improbable, voire impossible. Nino se trompe, il y a forcément une autre explication… non ? Ah je n'en sais rien, c'est à rendre fou. Je ne suis même pas capable d'identifier moi-même ce que je ressens. Et non content de ça, il y a également cette autre supposition qu'ils ont faite, à savoir que Koyama… Non, ça aussi ça ne me parait pas très possible. Dans ma voiture, il fait froid et le givre a envahi mon pare-brise. Je mets le chauffage et attend qu'il fonde en me frottant les mains. Dix minutes plus tard, je roule sans but dans les rues de la ville et, presque inconsciemment, je me retrouve garé devant le combini. Je croise mes bras sur le volant et y pose mon front. C'est donc vraiment impossible que ma vie soit simple ? Elle l'était tellement avant… Si simple, si paisible, si… Je fais taire l'agaçante petite voix intérieure qui me souffle le qualificatif d'ennuyeuse. Ma vie me convenait comme elle était. Du moins avant. C'est vrai que maintenant, si je devais revenir à cette quiétude plate… Je pousse un profond soupir et relève la tête. L'enseigne lumineuse clignote doucement, comme pour m'inviter à entrer. Au fond, pourquoi pas puisque je suis là. Et puis parler avec Koyama me fait toujours plaisir. Je quitte donc l'habitacle de mon véhicule, verrouille celui-ci et pousse la porte de la boutique dans un tintement de clochette.

- Bienvenue, me lance une voix souriante qui n'est pas celle de mon ami.

Qui n'est pas la sienne ? Etonné, je fixe le visage poupin et souriant de Masuda-san, qui se tient en lieux et place de son collègue, derrière la caisse. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il est une heure du matin, c'est-à-dire dans les horaires habituels de Koyama. Mais aucune trace de lui.

- Excusez-moi, Masuda-san, mais où est Koyama-kun ?

Je tente de donner une inflexion normale à ma voix, mais je suis inquiet.

- Oh vous le cherchiez ? Je suis désolé, répond-il, mais il a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il fallait que je le remplace.

Malade lui aussi ? Décidément…

- Je comprends. Merci quand même. Bonne soirée, fais-je en tournant les talons pour sortir.

- Attendez ! m'interpelle-t-il alors que j'ai déjà un pied dehors.

Je m'immobilise, me retourne et le fixe avec étonnement. Quand j'arrive à croiser Masuda-san par hasard, il ne me parle pas en général.

- Vous êtes… Ohno-san ? me demande-t-il avec hésitation.

Je hoche la tête et il poursuit.

- Dans ce cas, il m'a chargé d'un message pour vous. Il a dit que… (il cherche dans ses souvenirs) Ah ! Il a dit que si vous aviez besoin, vous connaissiez son adresse et que sa porte vous était toujours ouverte.

Il savait que je viendrais avant même que je ne le sache moi-même. Voilà qui est tout à fait du genre de Koyama. Je hoche la tête à l'intention du messager en guise à la fois de remerciement et de prise de congé, puis quitte définitivement le combini pour rejoindre ma voiture. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, les clés sur le contact, j'hésite. Si je vais le voir et qu'il est malade, ou je vais le déranger ou je vais avoir envie de le soigner. Et je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'être assez fort mentalement pour ça. Du moins pour le moment. Surtout que la dernière fois que j'ai soigné quelqu'un… Mais ça n'a rien à voir, non ? Et puis Koyama est un ami, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, surtout qu'il a quand même pensé à moi alors qu'il était malade. Je hoche vigoureusement la tête pour moi-même, démarre et me dirige vers le quartier où il habite. Pourtant, tout en roulant, je ne suis pas tout à fait tranquille. Je me cache derrière une bonne action, mais en réalité, je cherche aussi malgré moi du réconfort que je sais qu'il me procurera comme il le fait toujours, souffrant ou non. J'arrête la voiture en bas de son immeuble, hésite, puis décide d'y aller tout de même malgré ma plus ou moins bonne conscience. J'expierais en prenant soin de lui cette nuit. Je pousse la porte du bâtiment, monte à son étage et sonne à la porte.

- C'est ouvert… Ohno-san, fait sa voix depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Alors là, je suis bluffé. Comment peut-il savoir que c'est moi ? Même en prenant en compte le fait qu'il avait laissé un message à mon intention, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que je viendrais. J'abaisse donc la poignée et entre. Je me déchausse, franchis la petite marche qui sépare l'entrée du reste du logement et émerge dans un petit salon. Koyama est allongé sur un canapé en tissu beige, devant la télévision, un plaid en polaire le recouvrant presque entièrement et des mouchoirs en papier usagés formant un impressionnant monticule au pied d'une table basse. Il m'aperçoit, me sourit… et éternue.

- Désolé de vous recevoir dans cet état, me dit-il, avant de prendre un mouchoir et de se moucher bruyamment.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous êtes malade, dis-je.

- Un bête rhume, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de contaminer tout le monde au magasin.

- Alors que me contaminer moi, c'est moins grave, rétorqué-je, amusé.

- Non non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je… commence-t-il en se redressant, l'air inquiet.

- Détendez-vous, je plaisantais, le rassuré-je en le forçant à s'allonger de nouveau.

- Désolé…

Par habitude, je pose une main sur son front et l'autre sur le mien pour comparer. Au moins il n'a pas de fièvre. Il a juste le nez plus rouge que celui d'un clown. En effet, son rhume est carabiné.

- Taka-chan vous a transmis mon message alors, sourit-il.

- Taka-chan ? Oh, Masuda-san… Oui, comme vous le voyez. D'ailleurs, comment saviez-vous que je viendrais au combini ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée moi-même.

- Parce que vous venez toujours quand vous êtes tracassé par quelque chose. Et qu'en ce moment, beaucoup de choses semblent vous ennuyer. Je me trompe ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Non il ne se trompe pas et c'est ce qui est troublant d'ailleurs. Il me connait vraiment bien. Peut-être même mieux que je ne me connais moi-même d'ailleurs.

- Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi, fait-il en tapotant l'accoudoir près de sa tête.

Je prends place sur le sol, non loin de lui. J'hésite. J'hésite fortement. Je me suis déjà confié à lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu méfiant quand même. Après tout, Yuya aussi paraissait très gentil et en réalité... J'aimerais si fort que Koyama ne soit pas comme ça, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être certain et je ne veux pas souffrir encore, même en simple amitié. Je reste silencieux si longtemps, que le malade s'inquiète.

- Ohno-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous ne voulez pas me parler ? Je suis votre ami, vous savez.

- Je sais.

Il y a vraiment de l'angoisse dans son regard brun posé sur moi et ça me fait hésiter encore plus. Je suis sûrement naïf, mais je lui fais vraiment confiance. J'espère ne pas m'en mordre les doigts.

- Je ne suis pas réellement tracassé, lui dis-je finalement, mais un de mes amis m'a dit quelque chose qui me perturbe et que je ne peux pas concevoir.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Et là, de nouveau, je m'interromps. Si jamais Jun et les autres ont raison et que Koyama... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Lui parler de ça serait cruel et il n'a pas mérité ça.

- Je suis plus fort que vous ne le pensez, dit-il soudain.

A ces mots, je sursaute comme s'il m'avait giflé et pose sur lui un regard effaré. Par quel miracle a-t-il deviné ce à quoi je pensais ? C'est impossible. Ou alors... suis-je transparent à ce point ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lis pas vos pensées, mais à force d'observer les gens, je finis par réussir à décrypter leurs plus petites mimiques. Et vous avez parfois un visage très expressif.

- D'accord, mais là, ça relève presque de la télépathie, fais-je, encore abasourdi.

- Vous évitez le sujet, remarque-t-il doucement. Dites-moi.

Et soudain, sa main effleure ma joue. C'est si furtif, que si je ne l'ai pas vu faire, j'aurais pensé avoir rêvé. Mais dans ses yeux, je déchiffre trop de choses pour que ce soit le cas. Quelque part, ça m'embarrasse. Les autres ont peut-être raison après tout. Peut-être que... qu'il... éprouve quelque chose pour moi...

- Dites-moi, répète-t-il dans un souffle, en se redressant sur un coude pour me fixer en face.

- Un de mes amis m'a dit que j'étais sûrement... amoureux de mon colocataire, lâché-je malgré moi.

- Oh... Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous croyez l'être ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Tout est confus dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore m'y fier après la façon dont il m'a trompé...

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois il vous a dirigé vers la mauvaise personne, que ce sera le cas à chaque fois, objecte-t-il doucement. Ne lui retirez pas votre confiance. En général, on ne se trompe que rarement en suivant les élans de son cœur. Je m'en suis toujours bien trouvé personnellement.

Après le désastre Tegoshi, je ne peux qu'être sceptique, mais Koyama a vraiment l'air convaincu de ce qu'il dit Ce serait si simple de le croire et de me laisser porter. Sauf que, comme je lui disais, tout est embrouillé. Je crois que je vais tout simplement devenir fou à force de penser à tout ça. Je devrais peut-être tout simplement laisser les choses se faires seules, sans chercher à intervenir.

Le silence retombe entre nous et je reste pensif, mais son regard ne me quitte pas. J'ai une sensation de déjà-vu.

- Vous n'avez pas fait confiance aux bonnes personnes jusqu'ici, mais... vous pensez que je suis différent, n'est ce pas ? Je crois que c'est pour ça que vous venez vers moi quand ça ne va pas. Alors, vous accepteriez de... m'accorder une chance de prouver que je le suis vraiment ?

Sur le coup, je ne saisis pas de quoi il parle et le fixe d'un air interrogateur, le forçant à préciser.

- Laissez-moi prendre soin de votre cœur... et de vous... s'il vous plait, finit-il par demander.

Je reste muet. Attendez, stop arrêt sur image... Il ne l'a pas formulé exactement mais... est ce que cette question vise à me demander ce que je pense ? Parce que s'il pense ce à quoi je pense qu'il pense, alors on pense tous les deux à la même chose et c'est... presque aussi perturbant que l'idée que peut-être éventuellement, je puisse aimer Yu. Et du coup, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Parce que ça veut dire que les autres avaient VRAIMENT raison. Je déteste quand ils ont raison, surtout ces derniers temps.

- Ohno-san ?

- Heu... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Je ne vous ai jamais envisagé sous cet angle-là et... enfin vous êtes un ami précieux à mes yeux, je ne voudrais pas que ça s'arrête si... enfin vous voyez.

Pa-thé-tique... Je suis vraiment pathétique, surtout que je n'arrive même pas à terminer mes phrases.

- Je comprends, fait-il en souriant. Prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir, je peux attendre. Mais sachez que... Enfin si vous décidez d'accepter et que ça ne marche pas, je vous conserverais tout de même mon amitié. Je vous promets que ça ne changera rien.

Il comprend tout. Avec lui, je sens mon cœur et mon âme si facilement mis à nu, que s'en est troublant. Pourtant je n'en suis pas gêné. Peut-être parce que c'est Koyama et que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Même si ça fait seulement quelques mois, je me sens apaisé en sa compagnie. Au point que, bien que ne croyant pas en la réincarnation, j'en viens à me demander si nous ne nous sommes pas connus intimement dans une autre vie. Plus intimement que des amis je veux dire. Du coup, je suis bien ennuyé de le faire poireauter une réponse comme ça, mais je suis encore plus embrouillé, parce que si les gars ont raison au sujet de Yu aussi, je me retrouve avec deux soupirants, dont aucun ne s'est déclaré clairement, même si c'est plus limpide d'un côté que de l'autre. Et si je compte Nino que j'ai déjà rembarré fermement en lui disant que non, lui c'était même pas en rêve et qu'il resterait mon ami, point... ça m'en fait même trois. Ca fait presque peur. J'ai presque envie de leur dire "Hé, stop, qu'est ce que vous me trouvez tous ?". C'est vrai, de mon point de vue, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi moi, Ohno Satoshi, ai trois prétendants... enfin deux maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite, finis-je par dire, parce qu'il fallait bien que je rouvre la bouche avant qu'il croit que sa déclaration voilée m'ait rendu muet. Mais je vous promets une réponse au plus vite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, sourit-il. Je vous l'ai dis, j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Merci, Koyama-san, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Keiichiro, me corrige-t-il.

- Keiichiro, répété-je ne me sentant stupidement rougir.

Rougir pour ça à mon âge, n'importe quoi... Il ne fait pas la moindre remarque, se contente de sourire... et éternue, attrapant un mouchoir au passage. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que lui aussi était malade. Décidément, l'hiver est vraiment une saison maudite.

- Vous avez pris quelque chose pour votre rhume ? lui demandé-je.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas utile. J'en attrape un tous les ans et il s'en va tout seul, ne vous en faites pas.

- Tssss, vous n'y connaissez rien, fais-je d'un faux air apitoyé.

- Là, le plus ennuyeux est que mon nez est bouché.

- Laissez-moi faire.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire le garde-malade, vous le faites déjà bien assez à l'hôpital.

- Je ne suis plus à ça près. Et puis vous, c'est un peu différent.

- A cause de ce que j'ai dis ?

- Pas seulement.

Je ne sais pas, il doit y avoir un gène en moi, qui fait que je suis incapable de laisser une personne malade se débrouiller seule. Déformation professionnelle je suppose.

- Vous avez du thym ? demandé-je soudain.

Ma question semble le surprendre, car il met quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
>- Heu... dans la cuisine certainement.<p>

- Et de l'huile essentielle ?

- Pas sûr, mais peut-être dans la salle de bain. Que mijotez-vous ?

- Bon.

Sur cette monosyllabe qui ne répond pas à sa question, je file prendre un bol, que je trouve en farfouillant dans les placard et remplis d'eau bouillante. Je cherche ensuite le fameux thym, que je met quelques minutes à retrouver tellement il a de pots d'épices et herbes diverses. Incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Enfin il faut dire que je ne cuisine pas non plus, ce qui n'aide pas. Une fois le pot trouvé, je jette une bonne poignée de son contenu dans l'eau chaude, puis pars en expédition à la salle de bain pour trouver une serviette et le flacon d'huile essentielle. La serviette, je tombe dessus tout de suite, mais l'huile, c'est autre chose. Koyama a un de ces bazar dans sa salle de bain... Woh, il pourrait faire concurrence à Yu qui a envahi la notre avec divers bidules totalement inutiles. Et du coup, comme aurait dit mon grand-père, une poule n'y retrouverait pas ses petits. Alors que le reste de l'appartement est parfaitement en ordre, c'est tout à fait curieux. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, après avoir inventorié de façon involontaire les produits posés sur le bord de la vasque, celui de la baignoire, du petit panier de la douche, de celui accroché au radiateur etc, je finis par dénicher ce que je cherchais, au fin fond du placard, manifestement dans un endroit où il ne regarde jamais. Je reviens donc dans la cuisine avec mes trouvailles et la voix de mon cadet s'élève.

- Ohno-san ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je discerne de la curiosité, mais reste concentré sur ce que je fais. J'ajoute donc quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle au "bain de thym" et apporte précautionneusement le bol sur la table basse. Son regard se pose sur moi, interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une inhalation. Asseyez-vous et mettez votre visage au dessus.

Curieux, il s'exécute et je recouvre sa tête avec la serviette, englobant le bol.

- Heuuuuuu... fait sa voix étouffée. Il se passe quoi là ?

- Remède de grand-mère pour dégager les voies respiratoires, expliqué-je. Restez comme ça jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez une amélioration.

Son visage déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur réapparait soudain, couronné d'une touffe de cheveux caramel en bataille à cause de la serviette.

- C'est moi qui suis sensé prendre soin de vous, pas l'inverse, objecte-t-il doucement.

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est vous qui êtes malade et moi qui sais quoi faire, alors taisez-vous et respirez les vapeurs, fais-je sur le même ton.

Un sourire charmant éclaire ses traits.

- Ca veut dire que vous avez sérieusement l'intention de penser à ma proposition ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Maintenant remettez cette serviette, bougonné-je, un peu gêné qu'il revienne là-dessus.

Je me sens tellement plus à l'aise quand ça touche au médical et non pas au personnel... A se demander si je ne suis pas un handicapé du sentiment ou, plus généralement, du sentimental.

Il presque quatre heures du matin quand je quitte Koyama qui a fini par s'endormir après m'avoir remercié au moins une demi douzaine de fois pour mes soins (tu parles de soins... merci obaa-chan oui). Je roule vers la maison en essayant de ne penser à rien et allume la radio. Une chanson connue résonne dans l'habitacle et je chantonne à mi-voix, juste pour ne pas rester dans le silence. Etrangement, après avoir passé du temps près de Koyama, le silence ne me fait plus trop envie pour ce soir. Je me gare à ma place et pénètre dans l'immeuble, puis monte à notre étage et ouvre la porte. J'ai à peine franchi le seuil, qu'une tornade se jette littéralement sur moi.

- Putain, t'étais où ? T'es con, bordel ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, abruti, on a pas idée de se barrer comme ça sans prévenir ! Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil, rien ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

He ? Il me faut quelques secondes pour faire le point et réaliser que mon agresseur nocturne n'est autre que Yu. Qui a l'air bien remonté. Et qui recommence sa crise de jalousie, mais en puissance dix cette fois. Il pousse un peu mémé dans les branchages là et je vais le lui faire comprendre.

- Désolé que MONSIEUR Yokoyama et ses sautes d'humeur n'ait pas apprécié que je sorte, fais-je avec ironie. Mais comme c'est « un peu » sa faute, il devrait plutôt se faire oublier.

- Ma faute ? MA faute ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'étais où, putain ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, alors lâche-moi ! fais-je en adoptant le même ton agressif que lui.

- T'étais avec quelqu'un hein ! Avoue, merde !

- Mais tu vas finir ouais ? Je t'appartiens pas alors tu te calme !

J'écarquille démesurément les yeux, quand il m'empoigne par le col, me plaquant contre la porte tout juste refermée. Ses yeux sombres lancent des éclairs. Il est furieux et étrangement, ça le rend super sexy. Et je me trouve louche de penser ça. Il est si près, que je sens son souffle se déposer sur mes lèvres. Le mien se raccourcit étrangement et malgré moi, je me sens frissonner.

- T'as toujours rien compris alors ? Bordel, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? reprend-t-il sur le même mode.

- Tu m'as rien dis, crétin, tu m'as agressé et hurlé dessus !

Il ne répond rien, il se contente de m'embrasser possessivement, comme pour me prouver qui est le plus viril de nous deux. Sa bouche, exigeante, violente même, malmène la mienne presque avec rage, avec brutalité, pourtant je ne le repousse pas. Mieux, je le laisse faire un moment, y répondant de même, avant de l'empoigner de la même façon et d'inverser nos positions sans pour autant qu'il m'ait lâché. Mon souffle est erratique et plus rauque que d'ordinaire et j'ai chaud.

- T'as p'têt compris maintenant ? susurre-t-il en plongeant un regard enfiévré dans le mien. Mais t'inquiète, mon chou, même si tu fais le fier là, ça empêchera pas que si on le fait… ce sera toi le soumis. Toujours. Parce que t'as pas assez de cran pour guider et que je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu préfère…

Je sursaute et le fusille du regard. Il me cherche là ! Il me cherche, ce crétin d'abruti débile !

- Tu te prends pour qui, débile ? C'est quoi cet égo surdimensionné ?

- Mais tu l'aime, mon égo, sinon t'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser comme un affamé…

Ce n'est pas totalement faux… mais avec sa formulation, il a douché tout ce que j'avais de début d'envie. C'est quoi ce type qui se la joue lover ? J'ai horreur de ça. Surtout qu'il a vraiment rien d'un tombeur en plus. Ah ça m'agace. Je le relâche brusquement avec un à coup qui fait cogner son crâne contre la porte.

- Non mais j'hallucine là ! Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Casanova ? Ne rêve pas, tu ne ressemble à rien.

Et bim ! Autant pour son égo.

Pourtant ma réplique n'a pas d'autre effet que le faire rire. De ce rire désagréable du début. Ah ben si c'est ça sa façon d'être « amoureux de moi » il peut se la garder. Je ne veux pas de lui.


	12. Horreur, malheur

_Attention, ce chapitre contient un passage un peu dur et cru qui n'est pas du tout dans le style de ce que je fais d'habitude._

**Chapitre 12**

**Horreur, malheur**

Je rentre dans ma chambre, en claque la porte et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, en étoile de mer, le nez dans mon oreiller. Dégoûté. Je suis dégoûté et j'ai encore l'impression de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Il était si doux, si tendre, si gentil quand il était malade... Cet orgeuil stupide et déplacé, il le sort d'où ? De quel droit il insinue que je n'ai aucun courage, que je ne pourrais pas guider et que... Merde quoi ! En plus d'être dégoûté, je suis en colère. Pourquoi tout le monde me ment-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde joue-t-il double jeu ? J'en suis malade. Ca me rend malade. Il n'y a donc personne sur cette planète, qui soit capable de sincérité ? Qui ne parle pas à coup de sous-entendu ou n'a pas d'intentions cachées ? Je crois que finalement, les gars se sont totalement plantés à son sujet. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme Tegoshi... mais son comportement des minutes précédentes m'y fait douloureusement penser. J'en ai marre de ce Yokoyama, j'en ai marre de tout... Je n'avais pas mérité ça... Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie tranquille et rêver qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'aimerait autant que je l'aimerais... Il faut croire que c'est trop demander ou que je suis trop fleur bleue. Ce genre de chose ne doit pas être pour les gens comme moi. Quant à lui... j'avais changé d'avis à son sujet, mais je constate qu'en réalité, il est bien comme je le pensais, voire pire. Pire parce que capable de duplicité lui aussi. Comme Tegoshi. En voilà deux qui iraient parfaitement ensemble tiens. Aussi cons l'un que l'autre, aussi porté sur la chose l'un que l'autre... Voilà, ils n'ont qu'à se sauter dessus et me ficher la paix. Quand je pense que je l'ai trouvé sympathique, que j'ai presque fait ami-ami avec lui, que je l'appelais par son prénom quand je pensais à lui... que je pensais à lui tout court d'ailleurs. Et je l'ai même trouvé attirant et sexy il y a quelques minutes... Et bien c'est terminé. Retour à la réalité. Il redevient Yokotruc. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les branchages non plus. Il n'y a pas écrit "débile profond" sur mon front. Ni "masochiste" d'ailleurs. Bon allez, il est presque quatre heures et demi avec tout ça, il faut que je dorme un peu. Je ferme les yeux et attend que vienne le sommeil. Mais il ne vient pas. Je compte lentement à l'endroit, à rebours à partir de trois mille, j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit... Je me retourne sur mon lit, tapote mon oreiller, me replie autour de lui, le tapote dans un autre sens, bouge de nouveau, attrape ma bouteille d'eau, bois quelques gorgées, re-referme les yeux. Je veux dormir, bon sang, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Rien n'y fait, le marchand de sable me fuit comme la peste. Même le doux oubli du sommeil m'est refusé. Désespéré, je me redresse et regarde de nouveau mon réveil. Cinq heures vingt-cinq... Seulement. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures entières. Lassé, je finis par me lever et me traîne vers le salon désert. Yokotruc est retourné dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter sa présence, ni ses sarcasmes. Ce type a un sérieux grain. Désabusé, j'allume la télévision en me laissant tomber sur le sofa, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. A cette heure de la nuit (ou du matin selon la façon dont on voit les choses), les émissions diffusées sont navrantes. En désespoir de cause, je finis par m'arrêter sur l'une d'elles. « Takeshi's castle »… absolument passionnant. Blasé, je suis vaguement les candidats qui, ne craignant visiblement pas le ridicule, essayent de franchir un « précipice » rempli d'eau en s'accrochant à un champignon géant retenu par une chaîne. Inutile de dire que les chutes sont nombreuses et peu glorieuses. Je sais que beaucoup de gens trouvent ça drôle, mais pas moi. Et encore moins quand j'ai besoin de dormir et que je n'y arrive pas. Après avoir vaguement comaté devant près de trois rediffusions, je me lève et décide d'aller faire un tour au bain public. Ca m'occupera et me détendra peut-être assez pour que je puisse dormir dans le bar à sieste le plus proche. Bonne idée, je vais faire ça. En ce qui me concerne, je suis de nouveau seul dans l'appartement, donc je fais ce qui me chante. Je vais donc jusqu'à l'entrée, me chausse et met mon manteau, puis attrape ma sacoche et mes clés, avant de sortir. Il est très tôt le matin, donc le froid est encore plus mordant qu'en journée. Je dois être un peu dingue, mais il parait que le froid nettoie. Le chaud aussi. Je vais passer du froid extérieur au chaud du bain. Espérons que je ne rattrape pas quelque chose. Je rentre la tête dans mon cou et mes mains (toujours sans gants, décidément…) dans mes poches, puis presse le pas comme pour échapper au froid. Heureusement pour moi, l'établissement le plus proche n'est situé qu'à quelques rues de la mienne. Je pousse la porte et me retrouve dans le silence presque ouaté du hall. Il n'y a pas un chat. Tant mieux. Je dépose cinq cent yens sur le comptoir déserté par l'employé d'astreinte, prend une serviette derrière et file au vestiaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est seulement vêtu de ce morceau de tissu éponge, que j'enjambe le bord du gigantesque bassin débordant d'eau chaude. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est privatisé, c'est classe quand même. Je m'assois contre le bord carrelé opposé et appuie la tête contre le rebord, avant de fermer les yeux. Le silence feutré et sa touffeur presque suffocante sont juste troublés par le clapotis de l'eau et, parfois, par le son d'une quantité de celle-ci qui tombe au sol. En faisant un effort d'imagination, je pourrais me croire à la mer.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par… rien en fait. J'ai fais un cauchemar. Je crois que j'ai déjà passé bien trop de temps dans le bassin. Mes mains sont toutes fripées et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu à cause de la chaleur. Dans la première moitié de la pièce d'eau, à travers la vapeur, je remarque une silhouette à laquelle je n'avais pas fais attention en entrant. Ou peut-être que l'homme est entré sans que je le remarque puisque je m'étais assoupi. Enfin peu importe en fait, je m'en moque. Je me rapproche pour attraper un seau pour me laver (oui j'ai fais les choses à l'envers. Heureusement que j'étais propre avant d'entrer dans le bain) et ma main rencontre la sienne par inadvertance.

- Excusez-moi, faisons-nous en chœur.

Avant de sursauter de concert. Je connais cette voix. Très bien même.

- Nino ? fais-je, ébahi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu dors pas alors que t'es off ? C'est bizarre.

- J'avais besoin de calme. Je pensais trouver personne ici à cette heure.

- Ben moi non plus figures-toi, y'a jamais personne d'habitude.

- D'habitude ? m'étonné-je. Tu viens souvent ?

- Tous les soirs, répond-t-il en riant, avant de redevenir sérieux et de me fixer à travers le brouillard de gouttelettes d'eau qui nous environne. Pourquoi t'avais besoin de calme ? Il s'est encore passé des trucs ?

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression de me plaindre à tout le monde et à bien m'écouter, les gens doivent avoir l'impression qu'il ne m'arrive vraiment QUE des problèmes.

- Oui et non. C'est un peu compliqué.

- Bah raconte. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas le temps.

Son doux regard brun est posé sur moi avec attention. Je sais que ce que je traverse le touche, alors j'hésite, surtout sachant qu'il n'a jamais vraiment abandonné la partie en ce qui me concerne, mais en effet, les derniers évènements étant ce qu'ils sont, je rends les armes et lui raconte par le menu ce qu'il a manqué depuis… et bien depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital quelques heures auparavant. Quelques heures seulement et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé au moins deux ou trois jours. Comment est-il possible qu'il m'arrive tant de choses en si peu de temps ? Ca relève de l'improbable. Ma malchance défie sûrement les lois de la science, de la relativité et de toutes les sortes de lois qui existent sur Terre. Bref… Quand j'achève mon récit par la réaction de Yokotruc et la mienne, le silence retombe entre nous et j'essaye de transpercer la brume du regard pour déchiffrer l'expression de mon ami, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis sûrement parano en plus du reste, mais ça m'inquiète. Surtout qu'il reste parfaitement immobile. Soudain, je sursaute violemment, car une main s'est posée sur mon genou. Et remonte lentement. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'on est nus tous les deux et que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je saisis son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Nino, non. Je te l'ai déjà dis, fais-je d'un ton que j'espère ferme.

D'une secousse, il dégage son bras… et reprend ses caresses.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « non » ? finis-je par demander, plus que mécontent, en me levant.

Je n'aurais pas du, car le mouvement fait tomber ma serviette et Kazunari se jette sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur carrelé. Je sens sans mal que… enfin… Et ça me déplait souverainement. Parce que c'est Nino et qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Mais manifestement, étant donné son attitude, ça ne lui suffit pas. Ca ne lui suffit plus. Du tout.

- C'est une réponse que je n'accepte pas. Je ne vais même pas la prendre en compte. Tu me ballade depuis trop longtemps, Satoshi.

- Je… quoi ? Je te balade ? Ca par exemple elle est bonne celle-là ! m'exclamé-je, furieux. Je passe mon temps à te repousser pour te faire comprendre que tu ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon-là !

- C'est dommage, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai été plus que patient.

Cette fois, s'en est trop et je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Il perd l'équilibre, glisse sur le carrelage trempé et chute en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long. Même à travers la buée, je peux sentir ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Il donne tout son sens à l'expression « avoir les yeux revolver ». Lentement, il se relève, revient vers moi qui halète d'appréhension et pose une main à plat sur le mur près de ma tête.

- Tu le regretteras, Satoshi, fait-il froidement. Et amèrement, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point.

Et sur ces mots, il ferme sa main gauche en point pour me l'expédier dans l'estomac de toutes ses forces. La violence du choc me plie en deux, me coupant la respiration et me mettant les larmes aux yeux. A travers un voile liquide, je le vois sortir à grands pas rageurs et je me laisse tomber à genoux pour chercher mon souffle enfui. Je me penche vers l'avant et mon front touche le sol sans douceur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Cet unique mot tournoie sans fin dans ma tête et je ne peux pas comprendre. Tegoshi, Yokotruc et maintenant Nino... C'est donc ça, je ne suis qu'un corps. Et cette horrible constatation, rendue encore plus réelle par cette pénible altercation avec celui que je pensais mon ami, me fait un mal affreux. Je me sens humilié de ne pas avoir un semblant de voix au chapitre en la matière, d'être traité comme si je n'étais qu'un objet créé uniquement pour servir leurs envies. Et je me sens sale. Sale de cette envie que je génère chez eux sans même savoir pour quelle raison et jusqu'au point où ils deviennent violents. Même Nino, que je pensais naïvement incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Je me redresse et m'empare d'un savon, puis entreprend de me frotter encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir ma peau me cuire, mais entendu, ça ne change rien puisque cette saleté n'est que mentale, morale. Anéanti, je rejette le savon au sol et quitte la pièce pour rejoindre le vestiaire. Je me rhabille et quitte les lieux. Mes pas sont lents, je suis presque amorphe tellement mon cerveau est anesthésié par la douleur psychologique. Je suis seulement en état d'espérer ne pas le croiser. je n'en aurais pas la force. Je n'ai toujours pas vraiment pu dormir et les problèmes continuent de s'accumuler, ne me laissant aucun repos. De toute façon, comment est ce que je pourrais réussir à dormir vraiment ? La scène avec Yokotruc et celle, pire encore, avec Nino, je les revis alors même que je marche dans le froid matinal. Encore et encore, comme si mon esprit refusait de me laisser les oublier même une minute. Et ça alors que, physiquement, je n'en peux plus. Mon organisme réclame un repos bien mérité, mais auquel je ne semble pas avoir droit. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai peur à présent. Les paroles de mon « ami » étaient de nature à me donner des sueurs froides. A chaque pas, je regarde nerveusement autour de moi, craignant de retomber sur lui. Je dois avoir l'air de biche aux abois qu'ont toujours les héroïnes poursuivies dans les films et aux abois, je m'y sens tout à fait. Passant devant une ruelle pour rentrer, j'entends mon nom fuser et reconnais sans mal la voix qui le prononce. Celle de Nino. Je devrais passer mon chemin au plus vite, mais une sorte de curiosité malsaine me retient, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas à qui il peut bien parler. Je colle mon dos à l'angle des murs et, tourne la tête, mais je ne distingue rien. Je soupire lourdement et m'apprête à repartir, quand l'interlocuteur de Kazunari prend à son tour la parole. Mon souffle se bloque et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Cette voix claire, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est celle de Tegoshi Yuya. D'où se connaissent-ils donc ? Je ne m'appesantis pas sur la question et me concentre sur la conversation.

- ... failli y arriver, mais il faudrait l'enchaîner jour et nuit pour réussir à se le faire, dit la voix dépitée de Nino.

- Des chaînes... Voyons, Kazu, il faut être plus subtil que ça, rétorque Yuya, un sourire diabolique audible dans la voix. Toi qui es infirmier et a accès à différentes substances aurais du penser que le plus simple était de le droguer.

Choqué, je ne relève qu'à peine l'emploi du diminutif du prénom de mon ami, qui induit que non seulement ils se connaissent plutôt bien mais qu'ils sont même très proches. Assez pour comploter. Contre moi.

- Drogue ? reprend Nino. Hum oui, c'est une idée mais laquelle, on en a des tas à l'hôpital.

- A ma connaissance, les produits que vous utilisez endorment ou rendent comateux, non ?

- C'est le but oui.

- C'est pas mal, mais est ce que ça ne serait pas mieux que ce cher Satoshi soit alerte et à même de réagir ?

- Oh, toi je te connais, tu as une idée précise en tête. Dis vite, le presse mon « ami » avec avidité.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler du GHB ?

Il y a un silence, pendant lequel Nino doit certainement réfléchir.

- Ah ça me dis un truc. C'est ça qu'on surnomme « la drogue des violeurs » non ?

- Exactement. Elle est inodore, incolore, sans saveur et la personne qui l'absorbe devient un pantin docile et totalement dépourvu de la moindre inhibition.

- On pourra lui faire tout ce qu'on voudra ?

- Tout, sans l'attacher. Et il aimera, je te le garantis. On l'entendra gémir jusqu'au bout de Tokyo.

- Mais c'est parfait ça. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Tu peux t'en procurer ?

- J'ai des connexions, oui.

- Yuya, t'es génial.

Dire que je suis épouvanté de cette conversation serait en dessous de la réalité. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour exprimer ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Entendre des gens parler d'un truc comme ça aussi naturellement est déjà perturbant à la base, mais le pire, c'est que je les connais et que c'est de moi dont il est question. C'est de moi qu'ils ont l'intention de faire leur chose. Je suis secoué par un haut le cœur et dois me pencher pour me soulager tellement je me sens mal. Il faut que je parte, que je rentre, que je me mette à l'abri. Vite. Je recule précipitamment et mon talon heurte une bouteille abandonnée, qui va percuter une poubelle métallique située non loin d'eux. Encore ma foutue malchance. Ils se retournent et je fais alors la seule chose sensée : je prends la fuite à toute jambes. Le cœur battant à en éclater, je cours de toutes mes forces et de toute ma vitesse droit devant moi, mais ils me poursuivent, je les entends se parler. Pensant les semer, je tourne dans une rue et continue sur quelques mètres, avant de me rendre compte que la rue en question est une impasse. Merveilleux, bientôt on écrira un livre sur ma malchance. Ils ne mettent que quelques instants à me retrouver. Je suis fait comme un rat.

- Tiens, tiens, regarde qui nous espionnait, Kazu, lance Tegoshi à son comparse, tout en avançant vers moi.

- Ttttttt, voyons, Satoshi, c'est malpoli d'écouter des conversations qui ne te sont pas destinées, fait Nino en avançant également, tandis que je recule de plus en plus.

- Il a raison, c'est très grossier, je suis déçu de ton attitude, renchérit Tegoshi.

- Mais il répètera pas ce qu'il a entendu, affirme encore Nino.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est ce pas ? demande la voix sirupeuse du plus jeune.

- Il le fera pas, déclare mon « ami » alors que mon dos heurte le mur du fond. Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sho, Aiba et Jun. Pas vrai, Oh-chan ?

Pour prononcer ces derniers mots, il a approché son visage si près du mien, que je discerne parfaitement la lueur de folie diabolique qui l'habite. Sho, les autres… Il ne peut pas…

- Ce sont… tes amis… balbutié-je, mort de peur. Tu ne leur ferais pas de mal…

- Sauf que, vois-tu, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller en prison parce que tu n'aurais pas su tenir ta langue.

- En parlant de ça, intervient son complice, tu as vu ses lèvres, Kazu ? Ca te donne pas des idées ?

Le regard de mon « ami » dérive alors sur ma bouche et un sourire malsain étire la sienne.

- Tu pense à ce que je pense ? demande-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

- Toujours, confirme ce dernier avec le même genre de sourire tordu.

Je crois savoir à quoi ils pensent. Et je refuse ! Je ne suis pas un objet !

Ils sont tous les deux à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Soudain, Tegoshi attrape mes cheveux à pleine main et tire brusquement ma tête vers l'arrière. Je pousse une légère plainte de douleur et tente de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il a vraiment beaucoup de force pour sa corpulence et je n'arrive à rien, sinon à recevoir une violente gifle.

- Reste tranquille, commande-t-il, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son comparse : Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

- Il m'a jamais laissé faire.

- Ben fais-toi plaisir alors, fait le plus jeune en laissant mes cheveux à son aîné, pour immobiliser mes bras.

Il ne faut même pas cinq secondes, avant que la bouche de Nino ne s'empare de la mienne, avec une telle brutalité que c'est presque un viol. Sa langue fouaille ma bouche avec une frénésie qui n'a rien de passionnelle et je suis sûr qu'il prend plaisir à me faire mal étant donné la façon dont il me mord. Je suis au-delà du dégoût et pourtant, je suis sûr que le pire reste à venir.

Lorsqu'enfin il me lâche, je sens ma lèvre inférieure saigner, mais comme Tegoshi me maintient toujours, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

- Je ne dirais rien, laissez-moi, imploré-je, la voix tremblante, après avoir vainement essayé de me dégager et avoir reçu un nouveau coup. Nino, je t'en prie…

Mais mon ancien ami n'écoute pas et me donne un coup derrière les genoux pour me faire tomber.

- A toi l'honneur, Yuya, dit-il à son comparse.

Le même sourire malsain aux lèvres, celui-ci défait sa ceinture et le haut de son pantalon, m'attache les poignets dans le dos avec sa ceinture, plonge la main dans son sous-vêtement et en sors son sexe. Qu'il approche de ma bouche.

- Suce, m'ordonne-t-il froidement.

Je secoue la tête et serre les lèvres à me les faire blanchir.

- Suce ou je te promets que ce sera pire, dit-il encore.

J'ai peur. Vraiment peur maintenant. Le pire, je sais qu'il en est capable, même dans la rue. De grosses larmes se mettent à dévaler mes joues, mais je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. Dégoûté, écœuré, révulsé de tout mon être, je desserre les lèvres et il en profite pour pousser son membre dans ma bouche d'un coup de reins.

- Allez, vas-y, m'incite-t-il encore sans tenir compte de mes pleurs.

Lentement, en fermant les yeux à m'en sceller les paupières, j'effectue un passage.

- Plus vite. Et mieux que ça. Je te préviens que t'as intérêt à me faire jouir. Et Kazu aussi.

Pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, il me fait recommencer encore et encore, cet acte qui en devient répugnant et soudain, il se libère puissamment dans un râle rauque.

- Han putain, il est doué quand il s'y met, commente-t-il à l'intention de Nino, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. Avale.

Je secoue la tête. Plutôt mourir.

- Avale il a dit, appuie Nino. Je te conseille de continuer à obéir gentiment ou alors…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais c'est inutile car son ton est lourd de menaces explicites. Terrifié, je m'exécute. C'est immonde.

- Voilà, c'est bien, me « félicite » Tegoshi alors que mes larmes coulent toujours. Tu es un bon petit soumis. A lui maintenant.

Je lève mon regard noyé vers « lui », dans l'espoir chimérique qu'il renonce. Chimérique, c'est le mot, car il a déjà extirpé son engin de son jean.

- Allez, montre-moi comme tu es doué, m'ordonne-t-il à son tour.

De nouveau forcé, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire et, encore une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des heures avant qu'il ne se déverse à son tour dans un cri grave.

- Putain, t'avais raison, Yuya. Il est presque aussi doué que toi.

Ah ils sont amants… Ce qui explique leur entente glauque.

- Presque ? Fais gaffe, Kazunari, tu vas devenir vexant.

- Oh oui, appelle-moi par mon prénom complet, ça m'excite…

- Plus tard, voyons. Nous avons un invité, le réprimande le cadet.

- Et puis personne peut être aussi doué que toi.

- Je préfère ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? demande finalement Nino en me désignant du menton, tout en se rhabillant.

- On le laisse partir. De toute façon, il sait ce qu'il risque s'il parle de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignent tous les deux sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence retombe un moment, puis le tonnerre se met à gronder, un éclair déchire le ciel gris foncé et la pluie se met à tomber en un rideau opaque qui me trempe instantanément, pourtant, je ne réagis pas. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, choqué. Même mes larmes ont cessé de couler. Je reste prostré comme ça un très long moment, puis me relève péniblement, toujours sous des trombes d'eau auxquelles je ne prête pas attention. Je reprends la direction de l'appartement en titubant comme si j'avais bu, mais je m'en fiche aussi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour retourner à l'immeuble, parce que j'ai perdu la notion du temps, mais une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je tremble tellement qu'il me faut pas moins de quatre tentatives pour saisir le bon code. Je monte les escaliers si lentement, que même la voisine du dessous avec son déambulateur, ferait office de pilote de formule un en comparaison et, une fois à la porte, fais tomber mes clés au moins deux fois. Mes nerfs lâchent. Il y a trop eu, en trop peu de temps. J'ai l'impression que là-haut, Ils ont décidé de m'envoyer des tas d'épreuves pour voir ce que je pourrais encaisser avant de craquer. J'ai atteint ma limite.

Je rentre et m'assois sur la marche de l'entrée car mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je voudrais pleurer, crier, hurler ma détresse, ma profonde souffrance, mais mon corps ne parait plus me répondre.

- T'es re-revenu ! fait soudain la voix furieuse de Yoko, que j'avais totalement oublié. Qu'est ce que t'as encore f…

Il s'interrompt brusquement, fixe mon corps trempé et secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, mon visage exsangue… et croise mon regard vide. Il change instantanément d'expression et se précipite vers moi, visiblement inquiet.

- Satoshi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il.

Je ne relève même pas l'emploi de mon prénom. Ca aussi je m'en fiche totalement.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sais qu'il veut être gentil, mais je le repousse violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! crié-je en tremblant davantage. Ne me touche plus !

Ce n'est pas réellement contre lui, mais je ne peux plus supporter les contacts maintenant. J'air peur et c'est irrépressible.

Il ne comprend pas, ça se voit, mais il n'essaye pas de s'approcher de nouveau. Mieux, il s'éloigne autant que le permet l'exigüité de notre siège improvisé.

- Tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me dire pourquoi tu as ce regard de bête traquée et terrorisée ? demande-t-il doucement. Tu sais que je te veux pas de mal et que si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

- Tait-toi, murmuré-je si bas qu'il doit se pencher pour m'entendre. Je n'ai plus confiance. Ni en toi, ni en personne. Les gens passent leur temps à me trahir et je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus…

- Satoshi…

Sa voix… Il semble blessé. Tant pis. Personne ne se soucie que je le sois, alors pourquoi je m'en ferais pour les autres ? Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte à part davantage de trahison et de souffrance ? Rien.

Je me lève péniblement et me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, mes vêtements détrempés dégoulinant sur le parquet en y formant une traînée sombre.

- J'y suis allé fort hier soir, je le reconnais, mais… Ecoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça, mais je t'ai jamais trahi. Jamais.

Je secoue la tête et m'enferme dans la pièce d'eau. Il l'a forcément fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout le monde le fait. Même Sho, Jun et Aiba l'ont sûrement déjà fait ou le feront un jour. Personne n'est honnête. Tout le monde ment, trompe, trahit. Je ne veux plus croire personne, je ne veux plus faire confiance à personne. Le monde est pourri. L'eau qui ruisselle sur moi ne m'apaise pas et malgré quatre lavages de dents et autant de bains de bouche, j'ai toujours autant l'impression de sentir le goût infâme de leur semence. Personne n'est digne de conf… je m'interromps. Si, il reste quelqu'un. Une unique personne. La seule qui soit toujours restée égale à elle-même. La seule qui n'ait jamais changé de comportement depuis que je la connais.

Je me sèche et cours presque jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'habiller, en esquivant au passage Yoko qui cherche manifestement à renouer un dialogue dont je ne veux plus, puis file jusqu'à ma voiture avec un seul nom à l'esprit : Koyama.


	13. Mon rocher en pleine tempête

**Chapitre 13**

**Mon rocher en pleine tempête**

Je roule si vite, sur le chemin de chez lui, que c'est un miracle que j'y arrive en un seul morceau. Je me gare n'importe comment, me moquant bien de recevoir une amande et quitte mon véhicule comme un ouragan, avant d'aller sonner à sa porte comme un forcené. Une bonne poignée de secondes passe, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur un Koyama manifestement tiré du sommeil au vu de son air endormi et de ses cheveux en bataille.

- K… Keiichiro, balbutié-je avant de fondre en larmes.

- Ohno-san ? fait-il en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est ce que… Non, entrez d'abord. On verra les questions ensuite.

Je ne pensais plus être capable de larmes, mais les sanglots me déchirent la gorge et me secouent comme les vagues d'un tsunami. J'ai peine à voir où je vais, alors qu'il me pilote vers le salon. Il me fait assoir sur le canapé, va me chercher un verre d'eau qu'il pose sur la table basse et me frotte gentiment le dos. Mais étrangement, au lieu de m'apaiser, ça fait empirer ma crise. Dans ma vie, j'ai rarement pleuré au point de me rendre malade, mais ça a l'air bien parti pour. Pauvre Koyama… Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me ramasse à la petite cuillère. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est comme si, avec lui, je n'avais pas peur de craquer. J'essaye désespérément de me calmer, mais en vain. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et je le laisse faire, parce que lui n'a jamais rien tenté. Lui, a l'air sincèrement intéressé par ce que je suis à l'intérieur et pas par mon aspect extérieur. Lui fait attention à moi sans rien attendre en retour. Durant de longues minutes, il reste simplement comme ça, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes sans jamais profiter de la situation et ça me fait un peu de bien. Il me faut plus d'une heure pour me calmer tout à fait. Gêné, je m'arrache doucement à son étreinte sans qu'il cherche à me retenir et bois d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'il avait apporté.

- Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ? finit-il par me demander.

Je repense à la menace proférée par le terrifiant duo et hésite une fois de plus. Si je raconte ce que j'ai vécu et entendu… Mais Koyama n'ira pas clamer sur les toits ce que je lui confierais, j'en suis certain. Alors, une fois encore, je me lance dans un récit détaillé allant de la crise de jalousie de Yoko à ma difficulté à m'endormir, puis à l'épisode du bain… et au reste, jusqu'à ma nouvelle fuite. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, son visage calme traduit de la colère même s'il la maîtrise.

- Je me sens si sale, murmuré-je. Nino… Je le croyais mon ami et tout ce temps il m'a menti. Tout ce temps… (je ravale un sanglot) Tout ce temps il était l'amant de Tegoshi et complotait pour… m'avoir…

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis sa voix grave mais douce résonne dans la pièce.

- Je ne dirais pas que je comprends ce que vous ressentez, parce je pense que personne ne peut comprendre, à moins d'avoir vécu la même chose, dit-il. Mais j'imagine facilement. Ecoutez… Je crois que vous avez besoin de faire le point, loin des gens qui piétinent votre cœur. Et ma proposition de l'autre fois tient toujours vous savez.

Je le regarde, étudiant avec attention son visage afin d'essayer de déterminer si j'ai quelque chose à craindre… mais non. Il s'agit de Koyama. Le seul vers qui je puisse me tourner sans peur ni appréhension. C'est sans doute méchant et injuste pour Sho, Jun et Aiba, mais c'est mon impression pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas exactement s'il parle de sa chambre d'ami ou de lui-même, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de réfléchir. Je hoche la tête pour accepter son offre. De toute façon, je ne veux plus rester dans le même appartement que Yoko pour le moment. Quant à retourner à l'hôpital et revoir… J'en frissonne. Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis quatre ans, alors je vais les prendre maintenant. Je pense en avoir un besoin vital.

Je tâtonne mes poches pour en tirer mon téléphone portable et appelle Kaneda-san. Je pensais qu'elle me ferait une scène, mais non, elle n'a même pas l'air surprise. Je l'entends même me dire qu'elle se demandait si j'étais humain tellement je ne me plains jamais de la charge de travail. Je la remercie poliment et raccroche. Oui je suis humain. Bien trop même parfois. Et là, mon humanité n'en peut plus. Je suis épuisé de tout ce qui m'arrive. Epuisé physiquement, épuisé moralement.

- Allez donc vous reposer, ça vous fera le plus grand bien, me conseille ensuite Keiichiro. Ensuite vous pourrez retourner chez vous prendre ce qui vous est nécessaire. Je pense que votre colocataire sera parti travailler à ce moment là et que vous aurez donc peu de chances de le croiser.

- Croyez-vous que je doive le prévenir que je m'absente un moment ?

- C'est à vous d'en juger. Mais au fond de vous, pensez-vous qu'il soit réellement juste pour lui de disparaitre sans laisser de trace ?

Il a raison. J'aimerais me dire que je m'en fiche et qu'il n'a qu'à croire ce qu'il veut… mais il a vraiment l'air inquiet à chaque fois que je pars, alors je lui laisserais un mot. Très bref. Du style « Je pars quelques jours. Ne me cherchez pas. ». Oui, je crois que ça c'est bien.

De nouveau, je hoche la tête, me lève et il me précède jusqu'à sa chambre d'ami. Vraiment minuscule d'ailleurs. Il y a tout juste la place pour un futon et une armoire.

- Désolé de vous envahir alors que vous avez si peu de place.

Il soupire et je le soupçonne de retenir un « baka ».

- Je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas grand, mais vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Il s'éloigne quelques secondes, puis revient et me tend une clé.

- Vous pourrez entrer et sortir à votre guise comme ça, dit-il en souriant. Faites comme chez vous.

Je referme les doigts sur le petit morceau de métal. Il est froid, mais l'amitié sincère qu'il contient me le fait paraitre doux et chaud.

- Merci, Keiichiro, fais-je en la mettant dans ma poche.

- De rien. Le futon est dans l'armoire. Reposez-vous, je vais aller faire quelques courses pour ce soir.

De nouveau il sourit. J'aime ce sourire. Il est si… rassurant. Je me fais l'effet d'un trouillard en parlant comme ça, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes je crois. Il pose légèrement la main sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire « tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité », puis quitte la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je récupère le futon, le déplie et me glisse à l'intérieur presque avec bonheur, avant de fermer les yeux. Ma dernière pensée consciente, est que j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui mon colocataire.

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse, le cœur battant, haletant, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de mon dos. J'ai revécu la scène… mais ils ne se contentaient pas de ça… Mal assuré, je me lève et sors de la pièce. Le silence, dans le minuscule studio de Koyama, est total. Il n'a pas du rentrer pour le moment et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Oserais-je avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être seul en ce moment ? Que j'espérais qu'il serait revenu à mon réveil pour ne pas me retrouver dans la situation exacte où je suis, à savoir seul avec moi-même et mes idées noires ? C'est pitoyable. Je suis lamentablement pitoyable. J'ouvre une porte à la recherche de la salle de bain. Je ne me suis pas trompé et pour cause : en dehors de celle de ma chambre et de la sienne, c'est la seule autre porte. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, puis m'asperge le visage du liquide glacé, avant de lever les yeux pour observer mon propre visage… et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le bilan n'est pas brillant : mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés des torrents de larmes que j'ai versées, ma peau est très pâle, j'ai les traits tirés et des cernes aussi longues que si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des semaines. On dirait un zombie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Keiichiro a dit que j'avais besoin de repos. Mais ma fatigue n'est pas physique, c'est pour ça que le fait que je dorme ne change pas grand-chose. C'est une fatigue nerveuse, psychologique et sentimentale. Tant que mes problèmes ne seront pas réglés, j'aurais certainement toujours cette tête de déterré. Et comme ils ne sont pas près de l'être… C'est un cercle vicieux. J'attrape une serviette pour m'essuyer la figure et avise la douche. Excellente idée. Ca me fera le plus grand bien. Ensuite, comme Keiichiro l'a suggéré, j'irais récupérer des affaires à la maison, avant de revenir ici pour ne plus en bouger. Soudain, je sursaute violemment. J'ai entendu un bruit dans le silence. Le cœur emballé, je lutte contre la vague de terreur qui me submerge. Je sais que ce n'est pas Keiichiro, sinon il aurait certainement annoncé son retour, alors qu'est ce que… Ils m'ont retrouvé ? Ils… Non, calmes-toi, Satoshi, c'est impossible qu'ils sachent. C'est probablement…

- Nya !

Je cligne des yeux. Nya ? Comment ça « Nya » ? Je baisse les yeux et aperçois un chat tigré assis sur son arrière-train, la queue en rond autour de lui, son extrémité s'agitant légèrement sur le sol. Un chat… C'était uniquement un chat… Je soupire de soulagement, avant de réaliser vraiment. Un chat ? Oh non, pas lui aussi… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces sales bestioles à la fin ? Enfin celui-là au moins n'a pas l'air maléfique, contrairement à celui de Yoko. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je n'ai plus revu cet animal depuis… un bon moment. Il l'a lui-même jeté par la fenêtre ? Kamisama, dites-moi que c'est ça…

- Nya !

- Encore ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi ? lui dis-je, conscient que quand on commence à s'adresser à un animal comme s'il allait répondre, c'est qu'on ne va pas bien.

En guise de réponse, il se lève, quitte la salle de bain, tourne la tête vers moi comme pour dire « suis-moi » et s'éloigne. Et je le suis, c'est ça le pire. Ok, j'obéis à un chat maintenant… Mon vieux Satoshi, tu débloque complètement… Il m'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine et donne un petit coup de patte sur sa gamelle, la poussant dans ma direction.

- Tu as faim c'est ça ? Il ne t'a pas donné à manger ton maître ?

- Nya !

Nya, nya… Il en a de bonnes… Je ne sais pas où Keiichiro range la nourriture de sa bestiole moi. Bestiole qui continue pousser son bol vers moi. Si ça continue, il va jouer au curling dans la cuisine celui-là. En désespoir de cause, je me mets à ouvrir tous les placards à la recherche de ce qu'il demande et finis par mettre la main sur ce qui semble être une boîte de pâtée. Je l'ouvre, repousse sa gamelle à sa place initiale près de la porte et la vide à l'intérieur.

- Là. Tu es content maintenant ?

Mais l'ingrat animal ne daigne plus miauler et se jette voracement sur son repas. Je hausse les épaules et retourne à ma préoccupation première, à savoir prendre une douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je me sens un peu mieux, mais je me vois mal remettre mes vêtements trempés. Je décide donc d'en emprunter à Keiichiro et pénètre dans sa chambre. Je suis un peu embarrassé de faire irruption dans son intimité même s'il est absent pour le moment, mais nécessité fait loi. Je ne vais pas me promener en boxer, surtout que je dois sortir. Sa chambre, comme le reste de son appartement, est très bien rangée, mais je suppose que c'est nécessaire quand son lieu de vie est si minuscule. Ouvrant un placard, j'en tire un t-shirt et un jean, que j'enfile… avant de constater que je flotte largement dans les deux. On dirait un gamin qui a pris les affaires de son père. J'avais oublié qu'il était plus grand et un peu plus costaud que moi. Je cherche donc du regard une ceinture, histoire d'empêcher que le pantalon me tombe plus bas que les hanches et l'enfile dans les passants, avant de rouler le bas. Quant au t-shirt… malheureusement je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour sa largeur. Il doit porter du M et moi du S.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et scrute le ciel qui continue à déverser des torrents d'eau. Le temps n'a pas l'air près de se calmer et il va falloir que je sorte pour retourner à l'appart… Je me détourne et vais me laisser tomber sur le canapé. A peine assis, le chat saute sur mes genoux, s'installe comme s'il était chez lui et se met à ronronner comme un moteur, en frottant sa tête sur moi. Vraiment pas maléfique du tout celui-là. C'est une peluche.

- Ne, le chat… J'ai peur tu sais, dis-je à mi voix en commençant à le caresser malgré moi. Si je sors et que je croise l'un des deux… Ils sont complètement tordus, alors j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire… Je dois sortir, mais je suis mort de trouille… Si je m'écoute, je ne mets plus jamais un pied à l'extérieur de cet appartement.

Je sais que je parle à un chat, qu'il ne me comprend pas et n'entend sûrement qu'une intonation, mais la façon dont il ronronne sous mes doigts, la façon dont il se frotte contre moi m'apaise. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me réconforter à sa façon.

- Tu es un gentil chat, murmuré-je alors que les larmes recommencent à rouler sur mes joues. Tu va bien avec ton maître.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer Koyama chargé de sachets plastique contenant des provisions.

- Tadaima ! s'exclame-t-il dans un sourire rayonnant.

- O… kaeri, fais-je en essuyant mes pleurs du revers de la main.

- Ohno-san ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il aussiôt.

- Ca peut aller.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe mais, comme d'habitude, il n'insiste pas. Cet homme est vraiment la discrétion incarnée.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Nyanta.

- Nyanta ?

- Mon chat. C'est son nom. Il s'appelle Nyanta.

La simplicité extrême de ce nom me fait légèrement sourire.

- A la bonne heure ! Je préfère vous voir sourire. Que vous racontait-il ?

Je m'apprête à répondre que c'est plutôt moi qui lui racontais, mais comme il essaye de me changer les idées, je le suis.

- Qu'il avait faim et que vous étiez un mauvais maître qui ne le nourrissait pas assez, dis-je de même.

- Ca alors ! Ce ventre à pattes exagère toujours !

- D'ailleurs il a très bien su me faire comprendre qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim.

- Et vous l'avez cru je parie ?

Je suis un peu perdu là.

- Il ne fallait pas le nourrir ? demandé-je.

- Il avait déjà mangé. Mais ce chat est un gourmand qui passerait son temps à ça si je l'écoutais, répond mon hôte, en allant ranger ses achats dans le frigo.

- Ah, j'ai fais une bêtise alors…

- Pas vraiment. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Et ce chat est un manipulateur, rit-il.

Sur ces mots, il attrape l'animal par les flancs et le soulève en l'air sans que celui-ci ne remue une oreille.

- Ne, mon gros patapouf ? Je vais te mettre au régime, tu vas voir, dit-il à son chat, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il veut faire la cours à la chatte de la voisine du dessous avec ce physique de mangeur de poissons ?

La comparaison avec des êtres humains est si comique, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas gagné dans l'état actuel des choses, fais-je en observant l'embonpoint du petit félin.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. J'ai même vu Sky le snober hier. Il est revenu tout déconfit et la queue entre les pattes.

- Oh le pauvre. C'est dur.

- Alors à partir de ce soir, régime, mon vieux. En plus il se fait vieux, ce patapouf. Il a presque huit ans.

- C'est beaucoup pour un chat ? Je n'y connais rien.

- C'est pas canonique, mais il est plus tout jeune. Et il continue à sa balader et à draguer comme un jeunot. Il doit avoir des chatons dans tous les coins de Tokyo.

- Vous devriez participer à un talk-show « mon chat est un don juan et j'en souffre », dis-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour et notre hilarité à cette idée, devient telle qu'elle se mue en fou rire. Je suis écroulé sur le canapé et me tiens les côtes, de minuscules larmes d'amusement perlant au coin de mes yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. C'est grâce à lui ça. Encore une chose que je lui dois. Ma liste de dettes commente à avoir une longueur phénoménale. Il faut presque un quart d'heure, avant que nous ne parvenions à nous calmer.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? finit par me demander Koyama.

- Ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas difficile.

- Alors des ramens ça vous va ?

- Parfait. Je vais vous aider.

Il se relève et repose Nyanta, qui ne fait qu'un bond pour reprendre sa place sur mes genoux. Même si j'avais voulu me lever, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps. Ce chat est un rapide malgré sur surpoids.

- Sa Majesté n'a pas l'air d'accord, dit mon hôte en riant. Reposez-vous, ce ne sera pas long de toute façon.

- Vous travaillez cette nuit je suppose ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Je vois…

Je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit la frayeur dans mes yeux et se sente obligé de rester alors qu'il a des obligations professionnelles. Je refuse d'être pitoyable à ce point.

- Ohno-san, regardez-moi, fait-il alors doucement.

Si doucement, que je ne peux qu'obtempérer.

- Je sais que vous avez peur et c'est normal après tout ça, fait-il en s'asseyant près de moi. Ne le cachez pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici.

- Ici non, mais je dois sortir pour aller chercher mes affaires… fais-je, la voix tremblant malgré moi.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? propose-t-il. J'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi avant de prendre mon service au combini.

Merci ! Merci, merci, merciiiiiii ! Koyama, vous êtes mon sauveur !

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je veux bien oui.

- Pas du tout. Venez, conclut-il en se levant.

Je fais mine de me lever, mais Nyanta miaule d'un ton mécontent, obligeant son maître à intervenir. Il l'attrape par la peau du cou, le soulève à la hauteur de son visage et fixe l'animal dans les yeux.

- Ne commence pas à faire ton papi grincheux et capricieux, tu sais que je ne veux pas, le gronde-t-il sérieusement.

Un miaulement plaintif lui répond mais, manifestement, Koyama à l'habitude.

- Pas la peine de jouer les martyrs. Allez houst, fait-il en le reposant à terre.

A peine les pattes au sol, le félin file droit dans la chambre de son maître et celui-ci secoue la tête.

- Excusez-le, Ohno-san. Je l'ai trop gâté quand il était petit, du coup maintenant môssieur ne supporte plus la contrariété et boude à la moindre occasion.

- Tous à fait comme nous en fait. Votre chat a un comportement très humain. C'est troublant.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. On y va ?

Je hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas en direction de l'entrée. Nous attrapons nos manteaux, lorsque, m'observant, il remarque :

- Ce sont mes vêtements ?

Cette question, bien que dépourvue d'agacement ou de toute autre inflexion négative, m'embarrasse.

- Oui. Je suis désolé de m'être servi sans vous le demander, mais les miens était m…

- C'est mignon sur vous, me coupe-t-il en souriant.

Le compliment renforce la rougeur sur mes joues, car je sais qu'il ne se moque pas en le disant. Et cette sincérité, que je qualifiais d'inexistante chez les humains il y a si peu de temps, me fait battre le cœur plus vite.

Nous allons tous deux jusqu'à ma voiture qui, je l'avais deviné plus tôt, a écopé d'une contravention. Tant pis. Il ne nous faut que dix minutes pour rejoindre mon appartement, mais comme Koyama est avec moi, j'y vais à peu près serein. Je glisse la clé dans la serrure, mais celle-ci ne tourne pas. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose…

- Il est là... murmuré-je, au bord de la panique. Vous aviez dis qu'il serait à son travail !

- Calmez-vous, Ohno-san, me dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne peut rien vous arriver. Je suis avec vous et souvenez-vous que c'est Yokoyama-san qui vous a sauvé de Tegoshi. Il ne vous fera rien.

Ce rappel des faits me tranquillise un peu, même si l'appréhension reste chevillée à la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

- Allez chercher vos affaires, je vous attends dans l'entrée.

Je hoche la tête et, tout en retirant la clé, visualise le chemin: retirer mes chaussures, tracer dans le salon jusqu'à ma porte, attraper un sac, y fourrer des affaires, ressortir, retourner à l'entrer, quitter l'appartement. Si je gère bien mon temps, en dix minutes c'est plié. Je pousse la porte, expédie la première étape… et n'ai pas le temps d'arriver à la seconde, même en mode furtif. J'avais oublié une inconnue dans l'équation. Une inconnue trop connue. Yoko.

Il se retourne sur le canapé et bondit vers moi.

- Satoshi ! s'exclame-t-il. Mais t'étais où ? Sérieux, arrête de disparaître sans arrêt comme ça, j'ai…

Il s'interrompt. Son regard vient de se poser sur Koyama.

- C'est qui ? demande-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car l'intéressé prend la parole.

- Koyama Keiichiro, fait-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Enchanté.

- Ah c'est vous son ami qui travaille au combini… déduit mon colocataire, la jalousie de nouveau audible dans la voix alors qu'il le scrute de la tête aux pieds.

Comme s'il jaugeait un rival. Mais je m'en fiche pour le moment.

- Absolument, lui confirme Keiichiro, avant de s'adresser à moi : Allez-y, Ohno-san, je vous attends.

Je hoche la tête et vais jusqu'à ma chambre prendre ce qu'il me faut. Je ne pense pas une seconde que les laisser seuls est une mauvaise idée. De là où je suis, occupé à ma tâche, j'entends vaguement ce qui se passe dans le salon mais ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment.

- Qu'il aille faire quoi ? demande Yoko.

- Prendre ses affaires.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux.

- Pour… quoi faire ? insiste lourdement mon colocataire.

- Vous ne devriez pas poser autant de questions. C'est sa vie privée, elle ne vous concerne pas.

- De quoi vous vous mêlez, on peut savoir ?

- Ne soyez pas si susceptible. Je vous fais simplement remarquer qu'Ohno-san n'apprécie peut-être pas votre comportement.

- De quoi vous parlez ? se renfrogne Yoko.

- De votre évidente jalousie concernant ses fréquentations, répond doucement Koyama sans se démonter. Il m'a raconté les deux scènes que vous lui avez faites.

- Et ?

- Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y a rien entre vous. Votre attitude exclusive est donc plutôt déplacée. Vous n'avez aucun droit de lui demander des comptes. Vous risquez plutôt de vous attirer son… Enfin il risque de vous retirer l'estime qu'il vous porte malgré tout si vous continuez.

- Et vous êtes quoi ? Son père ?

- Il habite chez moi pour le moment.

- QUOI ? s'écrie alors Yoko, me faisant violemment sursauter. En quel honneur ?

- Il n'a plus confiance en personne.

- A part en vous, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce qu'il semble puisque c'est moi qu'il est venu trouver dans sa détresse.

- Espèce de…

Je ne le laisse pas finir la joyeuseté qu'il s'apprête à formuler et débarque entre eux, le sac sur l'épaule, alors qu'ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. L'air est électrique et chargé de mauvaises ondes. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- On peut y aller, Keiichiro, fais-je en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de mon colocataire.

Qui, visiblement, n'apprécie pas, car il m'attrape par les épaules et me fait brusquement pivoter pour lui faire face.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne m'ignore pas ! s'exclame-t-il en me secouant un peu. Et ne l'appelle pas par son prénom !

Ma réaction est immédiate : je le repousse brutalement.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui ordonné-je encore une fois.

Une fois encore, il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Keiichiro… imploré-je, la voix tremblant autant que le reste de mon corps, ce contact m'en ayant rappelé d'autres.

- Allez à la voiture, je vous rejoins dans un instant, me dit l'interpelé.

Je suppose qu'il va expliquer à Yoko ce que je suis moi-même incapable de faire. Je hoche la tête et retourne au véhicule d'une démarche pas du tout assurée. Toute LA scène me revient en mémoire et je m'effondre contre la carrosserie, avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol gelé. Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je les entoure de mes bras et y enfouis mon visage. J'essaye de maîtriser mes frissons, mais mon corps ne me répond plus, il revit. Il revit tout. Avec bien trop d'acuité. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir encore leurs membres dans ma bouche. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et le temps passe inexorablement. J'ai froid mais à chaque tentative pour me relever, je retombe, les jambes en coton. Je baisse la tête pour reprendre ma position initiale, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et je tressaille violemment, paniqué.

- C'est seulement moi, Ohno-san, fait la voix de Keiichiro.

Je lève haut la tête pour le regarder. D'où je suis, en contreplongée, il semble encore plus grand, mais au lieu de m'effrayer, de me sentir écrasé, ça me rassure. Je ne me sens pas en danger.

- Vous allez attraper froid par terre. Venez.

Tout en parlant, il a pris mon bras pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne l'en empêche pas. Je ne me débats pas non plus. Parce que c'est lui et que j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Je SAIS au plus profond de moi qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je me redresse donc, mais mes jambes me portent mal et je perds l'équilibre. Il me rattrape dans un réflexe d'une rapidité stupéfiante.

- Merci, fais-je en relevant la tête.

Dans le geste, nos regards s'accrochent… et restent ainsi plusieurs secondes.

- Vous allez bien ? me demande-t-il avec une attention accrue.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça peut aller, dis-je en détournant les yeux, gêné.

- Rentrons dans la voiture, il fera meilleur.

Je hoche la tête, farfouille pour trouver la clé dans ma poche, déverrouille les portières et essuie mes yeux.

- Vous vous sentez en état de conduire ?

- Non…

Autant être franc. Risquer l'accident par fierté serait aussi stupide que ridicule

- Alors je nous ramène.

Koyama tend la main et j'y place la clé, puis m'installe du côté passager. Il met le contact et, bientôt, la chaleur diffusée par le radiateur que seul l'arrêt du moteur coupe, commence à me réchauffer.

- Qu'est ce que… vous avez dit à Yoko ? demandé-je entre deux claquements de dents provoqués par la différence de température.

- Je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation. J'espère que j'ai bien fais…

Je hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Et ?

- Il est devenu livide et a balbutié que s'il avait su, il ne vous aurait même pas effleuré et il m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de vous. Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à vous lui aussi et qu'il est vraiment inquiet.

Son ton est neutre. Je ne sais pas s'il est jaloux aussi, s'il s'en fiche ou s'il passe outre. Je le soupçonne de vouloir faire exactement l'inverse de Yoko.

- Mais je ne lui… fais pas confiance… Pas comme… à vous.

Il sourit et met le contact, puis s'engage sur le chemin pour retourner chez lui. Il reste silencieux, mais ce silence n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il contient des non-dits. Et les non-dits sont dangereux.

- Il y a autre chose ? demandé-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Il m'a demandé de ne pas profiter de la situation et de ne pas vous « draguer », explique-t-il en lâchant le volant une seconde pour ponctuer le mot de guillemets virtuels.

- Et… qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça. Qu'est ce que je veux ? Qu'est ce que j'espère ? Je ne sais plus. Une nouvelle fois, je suis perdu.

- Que je ne ferais rien, à moins que vous ne le vouliez.

Il m'adresse un bref coup d'œil et reporte son attention sur la route. Je me sens rougir et me plonge dans mes pensées. Je réfléchis toujours lorsqu'il gare ma voiture en bas de son immeuble. Et encore quand on monte à son appartement.

- Je vais préparer les ramens, annonce-t-il en se rendant à la cuisine.

Je le suis des yeux, étonné qu'il n'insiste pas sur le sujet. Mais non, je ne devrais pas l'être. Keiichiro n'est pas comme ça. Il est du genre à attendre que je sois prêt. Prêt à quoi, je ne sais pas, mais prêt. Pourtant, je sens qu'il n'attend qu'un seul mot de moi… Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Je me sens seul. Mon cœur languit d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un à câliner, quelqu'un à qui manifester toute l'affection que j'ai enfouie dans le cœur et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer quelqu'un qui connaisse mes horaires, qui sache ce que je fais, ce que j'aime, qui m'attende le soir, avec qui je puisse discuter ou simplement passer du temps sans penser que seul mon physique l'intéresse.

D'où je suis, je le regarde sortir diverses choses des placards et commencer à cuisiner. Ca parait tellement… naturel que je sois là à l'observer. Malgré moi, je m'approche de lui et, dans un réflexe venu de je ne sais où, passe les bras autour de sa taille en posant ma joue sur son dos. Il se fige immédiatement et je peux presque sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si je déplace mes mains, je suis sûr que je peux le sentir. Mais je ne les déplace pas.

- Ohno-san… murmure-t-il.

- Satoshi, le corrigé-je.

J'en ai assez qu'on soit si formels alors que… Alors que quoi je ne sais pas, mais j'en ai assez.

- Satoshi… pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi…

Il se retourne entre mes bras et fixe son regard dans le mien.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime.


	14. Quand on touche le fond, on creuse

ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE EST EXTREMEMENT CRU, NOIR, DUR ET GLAUQUE. AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ABSOLUMENT ET JE NE PLAISANTE PAS DU TOUT !

Je le savais déjà, mais l'entendre me le dire me fait un bien fou. Il referme les bras sur moi et, une fois encore, cette impression de cocon protecteur me submerge. On reste un moment comme ça, puis il penche la tête vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il va faire et ne cherche pas à l'en empêcher. Mon cœur s'emballe, alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes doucement, presque délicatement. Comme s'il craignait de me blesser. Trop délicatement à mon goût. Je glisse une main derrière sa nuque et appuie le baiser, faisant jouer ma bouche contre la sienne dans un désespoir affectif grandissant. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres, se glisse entre elles, je l'accueille et débute avec elle un ballet endiablé. Sûrement trop, car Keiichiro s'écarte doucement, ma laissant frustré.

- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter pour l'instant, me dit-il. N'allons pas trop vite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrette ensuite.

Il a raison, bien sûr, mais ça n'enlève rien à ma frustration. Il se décale, m'embrasse chastement sur le front, me dédie un magnifique sourire et se tourne pour reprendre la préparation du repas.

- Keii… (le diminutif vient tout seul) Quand tu partiras pour le combini, je pourrais t'accompagner ?

- Mais tu ne risque pas de t'ennuyer à la boutique ? demande-t-il en assaisonnant le bouillon placé dans une casserole.

- Je ne veux pas rester seul.

- Je comprends. Alors viens si tu veux.

Il a l'air détaché dans ses paroles, mais son ton indique que ma volonté de rester près de lui, lui fait plaisir même si c'est par instinct de conservation. Il termine rapidement sa tâche, puis nous nous attablons, parlant de tout et de rien. Je me sens presque léger, de savoir qu'il veille sur moi. Après avoir débarrassé la table, je m'assois près de lui sur le canapé et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, caressant tendrement celle qui se trouve à sa portée. C'est si agréable, que je me laisse couler avec bonheur dans cette affection dont il ne demande manifestement qu'à m'abreuver. Je pose la tête sur son épaule et il m'embrasse dans les cheveux. C'est plus fort que moi, je tourne la tête vers lui, quémandant un nouveau baiser. Il sourit, manifestement attendri et pose la main en pouce sur ma joue, dont il caresse la pommette du pouce. Pour un peu, je me mettrais à ronronner comme Nyanta. De nouveau, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, attentif aux détails qui m'avaient échappé la première fois : leur douceur, leur rondeur, leur souplesse, leur goût, leur texture…

- Tu me fais penser à Nyanta quand il était petit, murmure soudain Keiichiro.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lui aussi était sans arrêt en demande d'affection.

- Désolé, fais-je, penaud, en me décollant de lui.

- Ne sois pas idiot, ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça. Au contraire, je trouve ça craquant.

L'adjectif me fait rougir. Encore.

- Et ça aussi ça l'est, ajoute-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez, ce qui me fait éternuer.

- Tout à fait comme Nyanta, rit-il alors.

Et je ris avec lui. Comme tout me parait simple en cet instant. Si simple, si naturel. Comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses que je me trouve ici avec lui maintenant.

Nous regardons encore un peu la télévision, échangeant de temps à autre un petit baiser, puis il regarde l'heure.

- Oh il faut qu'on y aille. Si je suis en retard, Massu va râler. Tu as un pull ? Il fait froid dehors.

Je secoue la tête. Le mien est encore gorgé d'eau.

- Je vais te prêter un gilet, dit-il en se levant.

Je le suis du regard et un petit sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Keiichiro revient quelques instants plus tard et me tend un vêtement en chaude maille grise, fermé par une fermeture éclair. Je l'enfile, en retrousse les manches et le referme, puis met mon manteau et mes chaussures. Il fait de même, prend ses clés, referme la porte et la verrouille, puis s'empare de ma main.

Dehors, l'air est toujours froid, mais la flamme d'amour qui brûle dans le cœur de mon compagnon me réchauffe. J'ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, quand je remarque que plusieurs hommes nous encerclent. Pas rassuré, je serre davantage la main de Keiichiro, d'autant que leurs mines patibulaires ne me disent rien qui vaille.

- Que voulez-vous ? demande-t-il, manifestement prêt à en découdre s'il le faut.

- Attrapez-les, ordonne sans répondre l'un de nos assaillants.

Pris de panique à ces mots, le cœur battant de terreur à en éclater, je me mets à courir droit devant moi, mon protecteur sur mes talons, mais ils sont rapides. Trop rapides. Lorsque je me retourne après quelques mètres en n'entendant plus la respiration de mon compagnon, je constate avec horreur qu'il gît à terre, inanimé et que deux hommes sont en train de le hisser dans un van.

- KEII ! hurlé-je, avant de me sentir ceinturé par l'arrière.

Je tente de me débattre, mais un lige humide se pose immédiatement sur mon nez. Je n'ai pas le réflexe de bloquer ma respiration et inspire. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ma vision s'obscurcit. Ma dernière pensée est que nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

Des voix me parviennent de façon assourdies, mais je ne les identifie pas. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières semblent collées. La tête me tourne et j'ai la bouche pâteuse comme si j'avais pris une cuite mémorable la veille, sauf que je n'ai rien bu. Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvre finalement les yeux, mais ma vue est brouillée. Je distingue des formes floues, qui peuvent correspondre à tout et n'importe quoi. Je les referme, me sentant mal et tente de me redresser un peu plus. Impossible, quelque chose m'en empêche. Mais quoi ? Je remue un peu les mains, réalise vaguement qu'elles sont étrangement placées dans mon dos et tout aussi vaguement qu'il y a du métal autour de mes poignets. Qui cliquète dans le mouvement. J'essaye de réfléchir à ce que ça peut être, mais mon esprit a l'air perdu dans une mer de brouillard à couper au couteau et, alors que je me concentre pour comprendre quand même ce qui se passe, le brouhaha de voix se précise.

- Vous en avez trop mis, espèce d'abrutis ! crache avec colère une voix claire.

- On était pris par le temps, se justifie une autre, manifestement plus âgée.

- Et s'il se réveille jamais avec vos conneries ?

- Désolé…

Un bruit de coup, puis une exclamation. Je rouvre péniblement les yeux.

- Yuya, regarde, il est réveillé !

La voix furieuse se tait et des bruits de pas résonnent. Il y a un léger froissement de tissu et un visage familier apparait à la hauteur du mien.

- Sympa la sieste improvisée, hein, Sa-to-shi ?

Je le connais, ce visage, mais j'ai le cerveau encore trop embrouillé pour faire un quelconque rapprochement avec quoi que ce soit.

- Il est trop dans le coltard pour percuter ce qui se passe, reprend la voix, familière également, qui s'était exclamée à mon réveil.

- Ah non, pas question. Il faut qu'il soit bien conscient de tout.

Le possesseur de la voix claire me gifle une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ma tête ballote, mais je vois mieux. Les formes floues se précisent. Je distingue des murs métalliques, des poutres en béton, des amas de ferraille un peu partout. Sous mes fesses, le sol est en béton aussi. Je suis dans un entrepôt. Une nouvelle gifle reporte mon attention sur celui qui est accroupi face à moi. Et que je reconnais maintenant parfaitement.

- Tegoshi… fais-je avec effarement.

- Tu vois que les coups marchent toujours, fait celui-ci en à l'intention d'une personne située derrière lui.

Je me démonte le cou pour essayer de voir. Je n'aurais pas du. Nino. Evidemment. Je vais our me relever mais, à nouveau, quelque chose m'en empêche. Je comprends alors que je suis attaché. Menotté au le poteau contre lequel je suis appuyé. Il y a un blanc, puis je sursaute violemment.

- KEII ! crié-je, me souvenant soudain de la dernière image que j'avais eue de lui avant de perdre conscience à mon tour.

- Ah tu parle de ton « ami » du combini. Celui avec qui tu étais main dans la main. Celui qui t'aime, ricane Tegoshi. Tu me remplace vite je trouve, Sa-to-shi. Je ne te pensais pas si volage.

Il éclate d'un rire malsain et s'écarte de mon champ de vision. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, je découvre avec horreur que Keiichiro est pareillement entravé, mais également bâillonné et qu'il gît presque entièrement nu, ses vêtements déchirés et visiblement terrifié.

- Non… Non ! NON ! fais-je en finissant par crier.

Kamisama, non, s'il vous plait non… Pas lui…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on a juste voulu voir comment il était foutu, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Pour le moment du moins.

- Pour le moment ?

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'épouvante.

- Sa sauvegarde physique ne dépend que de toi, explique-t-il. Si tu nous obéis sagement, il ne lui arrivera rien. Si par contre tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dis, nos amis ici présents (il désigne le groupe de brutes) se feront un plaisir de lui passer dessus. Un par un. Et comme ils sont très généreusement pourvus, ça risque d'être plutôt douloureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, je vire au livide. C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes pires cauchemars. Normalement, c'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive que dans les dramas... Ma vie est un drama… Un drama bien noir, bien glauque et bien déprimant… Qui a dit que quand on touche le fond, on ne peut que remonter ? Quand on touche le fond, on creuse, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Dévasté, je regarde Keiichiro, donc le seul tort est de m'aimer et d'être proche de moi. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes et, même si je suis trop loin pour le voir vraiment, je sais qu'ils recèlent une profonde terreur. Au moins aussi grande que la mienne. En écoutant les paroles de son bourreau, il gémit de peur à travers son bâillon et tente de se relever.

- La ferme, toi ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

Chaque ordre est ponctué d'un violent coup qui projette un instant sa tête sur le côté avant qu'elle ne revienne à sa place initiale. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui brise les cervicales. J'ai tellement peur pour lui, que j'en tremble et en pleure.

- Non… Pitié, laissez… Laissez-le… balbutié-je, déployant des efforts surhumains pour parler. Je… Je ferais ce que… vous voudrez… mais laissez-le…

- Excellente décision.

- Mais si tu désobéis, on te drogue comme on avait dit et ton pote se fera tellement défoncer qu'il pourra plus jamais s'asseoir, appuie Nino.

- Tttttt, voyons, Kazu, ne sois pas vulgaire.

- Désolé.

De nouveau, le regard noisette du plus jeune se pose sur moi mais je détourne le mien vers Keiichiro, alors que les doigts agiles de Tegoshi défont le zip du gilet et se faufilent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser ma peau à découvert. Je ne peux même pas me débattre, car ils risqueraient de mettre leur épouvantable menace à exécution. Je préfère encore me sacrifier.

- Tu me jure qu'il est presque vierge ? demande soudain Tegoshi.

- Quasi. Il a eu qu'un seul mec et ça a pas duré. Il a pas du se le faire plus de trois ou quatre fois.

Des larmes d'humiliation, de honte, de douleur et d'impuissance roulent sur mes joues, alors que Nino révèle sans le moindre scrupule ce que je lui avais un jour confié sous le sceau du secret et me traîne dans la boue en me traitant comme un morceau de viande.

- Oh ouais, ça va être encore meilleur… murmure mon bourreau, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Il fait glisser ses doigts sur mes flancs, éprouve du bout des doigts la bosselure de mes côtes, le dessin de mes abdominaux, remonte sur ma poitrine. Des pouces, il fait rouler mes tétons, que je sens durcir sous la sollicitation. Il continue encore et encore, avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. Je le sens suçoter et mordiller ces petits morceaux de chair et mon traître corps, depuis longtemps sevré de la moindre caresse, commence à réagir alors que mon esprit refuse ce qui se passe. Un coup de langue menace de me faire gémir et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de le faire. Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Regarde, Yuya, il se mord les lèvres, remarque alors Nino. Ca veut dire qu'il se retient.

- Ca veut aussi dire qu'il aime, triomphe Tegoshi, avant de me fixer. Ne te retiens pas. Je VEUX t'entendre gémir.

- Ja… Jamais.

- Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu je pense. Tu as déjà oublié que l'intégrité physique de ton « ami » repose sur ta capacité à nous obéir et à nous satisfaire ?

Je ferme les yeux sans répondre. Je n'ai pas le choix, mai déteste par avance ce que je vais faire

Les caresses reprennent, plus lentes, plus insistantes et, sans que je le veuille, un premier gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais l'entendre… commente Nino, manifestement satisfait. Continue, Yuya.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les mains de mon bourreau descendent vers mon bas-ventre et, tandis que l'une se pose sur ma cuisse, l'autre effleure mon membre. Un gémissement plus sonore s'élève de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression d'être un prostitué, d'autant que mon corps réagit vraiment. Je suis tellement humilié d'être traité et utilisé comme un jouet…

- La vache, il bande déjà ! s'exclame soudain Tegoshi, ajoutant encore à ma honte de moi-même. Ca l'excite ! Il attendait que ça au final !

- En même temps, à vivre comme un moine, c'est pas étonnant. Je sais même pas s'il se touche, ce petit saint. Ca va être le pied intégral.

Les mains du plus jeune défont la ceinture qui retient sur mes hanches le pantalon trop grand de Keiichiro. J'espère qu'il ne regarde pas… Quoique vu les commentaires qui fusent, il n'en a pas besoin. Celui-ci défait, il en glisse une dans mon boxer et entreprend de me caresser longuement alors que, sans que je puisse les retenir, les plaintes de plaisir se succèdent.

- Han putain, il est trop bandant, je tiens plus, fait Nino en défaisant son pantalon.

Je voudrais que le sol s'ouvre sous moi et m'engloutisse, je voudrais mourir dans les secondes qui suivent. Mais c'est impossible et je ne peux que continuer à gémir de plus belle, car Tegoshi a ôté la gangue de tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder librement à mon sexe. Il le prend en bouche et y donne des coups de langue en même temps qu'il entame de rapides va-et-vient. Malgré moi, je me cambre et halète. A cette allure, je vais partir. Je ne veux pas, mais mon corps, une fois de plus, n'est pas d'accord. Il crie « encore ! » alors que mon cerveau hurle « ça suffit ! ». Et mon corps est plus fort que mon esprit pour le moment…

- A… Arrête… fais-je, le souffle court.

- Quel… menteur ! fait Nino dont la respiration saccadée ne me dit que trop bien ce qu'il est en train de faire.

- Kazu a raison. C'est mal de mentir, Satoshi, approuve Tegoshi en accompagnant sa phrase d'un mouvement de poignet et d'un coup de langue qui me font gémir une fois de plus. Tu ne veux pas du tout que j'arrête. Au contraire, tu veux que je te libère.

- N… Non…

- Non ? tu dis le contraire de ce que clament le gonflement et la rigidité de ton sexe, mon cher. Sois honnête avec toi-même.

- Or… dure…

Une gifle accueille cette insulte que j'ai eu tant de mal à formuler, car mon corps n'en peut plus. Mon bas-ventre trop tendu me fait mal.

- Puisque tu le prend comme ça, je te laisse, fait-il en se redressant, me laissant haletant et dans un état indescriptible sans que j'en meure de honte.

- Tu le laisse ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais…

- Oh oui je veux, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais d'abord, je veux l'entendre me supplier de le libérer.

- Pas mal… Tu as vraiment des idées de… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Le cri poussé par Nino ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qui vient de se produire. Je suis révulsé, écœuré, dégoûté. Encore plus que la fois précédente et c'est de moi-même que je pense ça. Parce que je vais finir par craquer physiquement vu mon état, c'est une question de secondes.

Il me domine de toute sa taille à présent et un sourire tordu a pris place sur sa bouche.

- Allez, Satoshi, dis « fais-moi jouir, je t'en supplie ».

Je reste muet. Malgré l'ignoble situation, je ne veux pas en rajouter à une humiliation déjà assez cuisante à mon goût.

- Dis-le ! gronde Nino qui s'est rapproché.

Je continue à me taire obstinément.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Les gars, éclatez-vous ! Koyama-kun est tout à vous !

J'entend des grognements réjouis et le cri de terreur de mon compagnon, même s'il est étouffé par son bâillon.

- Non ! crié-je, de nouveau en larmes. Je… Je vais le dire… mais ne lui faites pas de mal…

- Sois convaincant alors.

Mes yeux me font mal à force de pleurer. Mon entrejambe me fait mal à force d'être sous tension. Mon cœur me fait mal de tout ce qui se passe. Mais je ne suis qu'un pantin entre leurs mains diaboliques.

- Fais… moi jouir… je t'en supplie, murmuré-je, au supplice psychologique.

- Sois plus convaincant ou non seulement ton ami aura mal, mais je te laisse dans cet état.

- Fais-moi jouir, je t'en supplie ! crié-je, dévasté.

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Puisque tu as obéi, je vais te satisfaire.

De nouveau, je sens son souffle brûlant sur mon membre palpitant. Il en lèche lentement l'extrémité, puis referme la bouche dessus et amorce de rapides va-et-vient. Je gémis si fort, que mes plaintes résonnent dans l'entrepôt. C'est aussi immonde qu'indécent. Il accélère de plus en plus et soudain…

- Haaaaaaaaaan ! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! hurlé-je en me libérant brusquement entre ses lèvres.

Mort de honte et haletant, je réalise à qui je viens de penser en atteignant la jouissance. Yoko. C'est sont image qui s'est substituée à celle de Tegoshi dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- « Yu » ? relève Nino, avant de comprendre. Oh le vilain qui pense à son colocataire en éjaculant… Je savais bien que j'avais raison. Tu l'aime, ce mec. Mais c'est con, c'est pas lui qui t'aura en premier.

Il éclate d'un rire démoniaque alors que son comparse se lèche les lèvres après avoir avalé ma semence.

- Ca c'est méchant pour Koyama-kun qui se languit d'amour pour toi, fait Tegoshi en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son comparse : A mon avis tu te trompe, Kazu. Je crois qu'il se touche en pensant à Yokoyama-kun et qu'en plus il ne rêve que de se la prendre bien profond.

- Pitié, finissez-en, murmuré-je, brisé de l'intérieur par tout ce que je vois, entends et subis.

Que cette infernale spirale de souffrance morale s'arrête enfin…

- Tssss, que tu es pressé, sourit le plus jeune d'un air de plus en plus malsain. On commence tout juste à s'amuser. Mais comme tu veux.

Il s'écarte, le temps de me débarrasser totalement de mon pantalon et de mon sous-vêtement et je sens son regard brûlant sur mon corps dénudé. Un instant plus tard ses affaires se retrouvent au sol, révélant l'étendue de son… désir. Cette fois, je suis fichu. Personne ne pourra plus me sauver de l'ultime déchéance.

Il écarte mes jambes sans douceur et s'agenouille entre elles… Une épouvantable douleur me déchire soudain le bas du dos et je hurle de souffrance. Il a pris possession de moi d'un coup brusque, sans la moindre préparation et, à voir à travers le voile liquide qui trouble ma vision, son visage est tordu de plaisir.

-Han putaiiiiiiin ! Han, Kazu, tu sentirais ça… Il est tellement étroit que c'est… un bonheur ! commente Tegoshi en commençant à aller et venir dans mon corps.

Et apparemment, le fait de m'entendre geindre de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements l'excite encore plus, car il accélère la vitesse de ses passages en moi. Encore et encore et encore. Il ne semble se rassasier ni de ma douleur ni du reste. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire les entrailles avec un fer chauffé à blanc tellement la souffrance est insupportable, mais il s'en moque éperdument. Puis, après un moment, il se retire et, dans un long râle rauque, se déverse sur moi.

- Vache, j'ai jamais pris mon pied comme ça. Vas-y, Kazu, tu vas adorer.

Non… Non… Ca suffit, arrêtez… C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, mais je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre que sangloter convulsivement. Yu… Yu ! YU ! Viens me sauver, je t'en supplie… Arrache-moi à ce monde de souffrances… Mais c'est impossible. Il ignore où je suis. Je suis voué à leur servir de jouet, encore et encore. Je hurle de nouveau lorsque Nino prend à son tour place en moi. Je l'entends vaguement clamer son plaisir de m'avoir enfin, puis ma vision s'obscurcit mon audition s'assourdit et je sombre dans une bienheureuse inconscience.


	15. Mon sauveur

Le calme. Le silence absolu. C'est ce qui me frappe lorsque je reviens à moi, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé après ma perte de conscience. J'ai mal et pourtant, la douleur est supportable comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti avant. Avant… Combien de temps auparavant était-ce ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Je réalise confusément que mes mains ne sont plus attachées. Se sont-ils lassés ? Combien de fois m'ont-ils pris après que je me sois évanoui ? Certainement plus que je ne veux le savoir. Je remue les doigts, mais ce n'est pas le sol que je sens. Ce n'est pas dur et froid, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Au toucher, on dirait… des draps. Mais c'est impossible. Les draps, c'est seulement dans un lit. Je ne peux pas être dans un lit. Par quel miracle y serais-je ? Je dois être en train de rêver pour m'évader de l'horreur. Pourtant ce silence… Ah non. En me concentrant bien, il n'est pas absolu. Il y a un bip régulier… et des chuchotements.

- Savez-vous quand il se réveillera, sensei ? murmure une voix près de moi.

- C'est impossible à prévoir malheureusement, répond une seconde voix. Il n'a pas de blessure physique, mais parfois le psychologique joue davantage. S'il n'a pas décidé de revenir…

- Donc, il peut ne jamais se réveiller ? demande la première voix, paniquée.

- C'est une possibilité qui n'est pas à écarter. Excusez-moi, je dois voir d'autres patients.

- Merci, sensei… fait la voix, apparemment terrassée de chagrin.

J'entends des pas assourdis, une porte se refermer, puis un grincement et un froissement de tissu. Je sens qu'on prend ma main, mais je n'ai pas la force de la retirer, même si le moindre contact me révulse.

- Réveille-toi… Plus personne ne te fera de mal, alors réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas… me prie la voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Ce monde est trop cruel, dur et sombre. Me réveiller veut dire replonger dans l'horreur. Pourtant…

- Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, je te jure, continue la voix affligée, mais reviens, je t'en prie…

La douleur que j'entends dans chacun des mots qu'elle m'adresse me convainc de répondre à ses attentes. Lentement, péniblement, j'ouvre les yeux et la blancheur éclatante des murs qui m'entourent les agresse cruellement, au point que je lève une main pour les protéger. Le mouvement fait tressaillir la personne qui la tient.

- Satoshi ! s'exclame alors Yoko, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Yoko ? C'est lui depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Son ton est pressant et son visage torturé d'angoisse.

- J'ai connu mieux… mais ça peut aller, fais-je en grimaçant. Où s…

J'allais demander où je suis, mais mon regard maintenant habitué à la luminosité vient d'accrocher une machine reliée à ma poitrine, ainsi qu'un goutte à goutte planté dans ma main gauche. Je suis à l'hôpital. Secteur trois étant donné ce que j'aperçois par la fenêtre. Le secteur de Sho.

- Comment… je suis arrivé là ? demandé-je en retirant vivement ma main.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Je te raconterais plus tard.

Je hoche la tête, puis pense à quelque chose.

- Et Keii ?

- Koyama-san va bien. Il est dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Physiquement, il n'a rien mais les médecins le gardent en observation au cas où. Il aura besoin d'un suivi psychologique par contre apparemment.

- Je vois…

J'aurais des millions d'excuses à lui présenter quand je sortirais, s'il veut toujours m'adresser la parole. Et je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Ce qu'il a subi est entièrement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas…

- Oh-chan !

Une voix très familière m'interrompt dans mes auto-accusations intérieures et une tornade multicolore fond sur moi. Aiba. En civil. J'esquisse une ombre de sourire en voyant l'improbable mélange de couleurs avec lequel il s'est habillé, sans oublier le pantacourt qu'il porte éternellement, hiver comme été.

- On a cru mourir de frayeur quand Kaneda-san nous a prévenus !

Il s'immobilise à peu de distance du lit. Je le connais, je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de m'étreindre pour se rassurer, pour me rassurer, mais il ne le fait pas et je lui en suis reconnaissant, même si je soupçonne Sho-chan de l'avoir briefé avant. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais que qui que ce soit me touche, même un tout petit peu. Le moindre contact me fait horreur.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, livrant passage à Jun et Sho justement. En civil également. Tous deux s'approchent de mon lit mais, à ma grande surprise, leurs premiers mots ne me sont pas adressés. Ils se tournent tous deux vers Yoko qui a reculé pour leur laisser la place et s'inclinent devant lui.

- Merci de votre intervention, fait Sakurai.

- Vous avez toute notre reconnaissance, ajoute Jun.

De quoi parlent-ils ?

- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, se défend mon colocataire.

- Pas grand-chose ? Vous l'avez sauvé ! s'exclame Aiba en se tournant vers lui.

He ? He ? Heeeeee ? Attendez, stop, temps mort… Comment ça il m'a sauvé ?

- Je peux peut-être savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? intervins-je en fixant Yoko avec un sang-froid surprenant dans la mesure où il s'agit de moi et que je ne comprend absolument rien.

- Je te l'ai dis, c'est compliqué, répète ce dernier en me regardant.

- Et moi je veux savoir, alors parle. Si c'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- J', marmonne-t-il dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais mis un mouchard sur ton téléphone portable, répète-t-il en soupirant, les yeux baissés.

Je le fixe, totalement halluciné… et mes amis aussi.

- C'est une blague ? demandé-je, trop stupéfait pour me mettre en colère.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi ! se justifie-t-il aussitôt. Depuis un moment, t'es bizarre, alors…

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, les rouvre et l'observe à nouveau. Soudain mal à l'aise, il détourne la tête. Il est toujours si sûr de lui, que c'est plutôt étrange de le voir comme ça.

- Et donc ?

- Après le départ de Koyama-san… (il s'interrompt encore, tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi et me regarde d'un air implorant) Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé à l'appartement. Je te jure que si j'avais su…

- Je m'en doute, le coupé-je. Continue ton histoire.

Décontenancé par mon ton un peu froid, il met quelques secondes à reprendre le cours de son récit.

- Heu oui… Donc après le départ de Koyama-san, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'ai activé le mouchard.

Je m'abstiens de demander comment il se l'est procuré. Je nage déjà bien assez en plein drama, inutile d'en rajouter.

- De temps en temps, je regardais sur le GPS où tu étais et comme tu es resté un bon moment chez lui, je suis allé voir mon chef qui voulait me parler à propos de la nouvelle mission.

Là, je ne peux pas faire autrement que l'arrêter. Je suis largué.

- Chef ? Mission ? Je croyais que tu étais vétérinaire ?

Il prend l'air embarrassé de celui qui vient de faire la gaffe du siècle, puis il fouille dans la poche de la veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise près du lit. Après un instant, sous mes yeux ébahis, il en sort… un insigne de police.

- Inspecteur Yokoyama Yu, se présente-t-il de nouveau, manifestement ennuyé.

En tout cas, maintenant, je sais deux choses : comment il a eu ce mouchard (et je doute que cette utilisation du matériel ait été approuvée par son responsable)… et qu'il m'a lui aussi menti…

- Continue, demandé-je, désireux de tout savoir à présent qu'il avait commencé.

J'en ai presque oublié que Jun, Sho et Masaki sont toujours là et écoutent eux aussi ce récit abracadabrant.

- A mon retour, j'ai à nouveau regardé le GPS. Le point te représentant clignotait, arrêté à un endroit où tu n'aurais pas du te trouver parce que personne n'a rien à faire là.

- L'entrepôt… murmuré-je.

Il hoche la tête et poursuit.

- Mon mauvais pressentiment s'est renforcé en voyant que tu n'en bougeais plus, alors j'ai foncé au commissariat pour résumer la situation à mon chef. Bien sûr, je me suis copieusement fait engueuler pour avoir utilisé ce mouchard sans permission, mais il a vu mon angoisse. Il sait que je suis pas du genre à paniquer pour rien, alors on est partis avec une escouade.

Plus il avance dans son récit, plus j'ai l'impression d'entendre le synopsis d'un drama policier. Un genre de « Tokyo dogs » en version lui et moi. Le genre de truc qui, normalement, n'arrive à personne dans la réalité, mais m'arrive quand même à moi. « La poisse et moi par Ohno Satoshi ». Je vais écrire un livre je crois.

- Quand on est arrivés sur place, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant dans quel état tu étais. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à appeler les secours et à me concentrer sur l'arrestation des coupables, tellement tu m'obsédais. Quand ils ont eu les menottes aux poignets…

- Alors ils ont été arrêtés ? le coupé-je de nouveau, le cœur battant.

- Tegoshi Yuya et Ninomiya Kazunari sont des multirécidivistes en la matière, qui ont toujours opéré en tandem depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sévir, explique Yu. Ils étaient recherchés depuis longtemps, mais on avait jamais pu les coffrer faute de preuve. Là, ils ont été pris sur le fait.

- Toujours ? relève Sho. C'est à dire combien de temps ?

Il m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Ce « toujours » me terrifie. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va révéler.

- Cinq ans environ.

Un hoquet étranglé m'échappe et j'échange un regard épouvanté avec Jun, Aiba et Sho : pendant cinq ans, Nino, qu'on croyait notre ami, a joué la comédie quotidiennement pour qu'on ne soupçonne pas à quels crimes odieux il se livrait avec son complice. Je suis atterré et horrifié d'une telle duplicité, d'un tel machiavélisme.

- Eux et leurs complices en ont pour quelques années derrière les barreaux. Leur casier est grand comme mon armoire.

- C'est une bonne chose. Au moins, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne, fait Jun.

- D'ailleurs, il me faudra ta déposition, ajoute Yu en me regardant.

- Je préfère éviter.

- Je comprends très bien, mais… commence mon colocataire.

- Tu es la seule victime que la police ait sous la main pour les faire tous plonger pour longtemps, termine Sho.

Yu hoche la tête pour l'approuver.

- Mais ça peut attendre que tu aille mieux, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Là où ils sont, ils ne peuvent plus nuire.

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre et je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel, à l'extérieur, est d'un bleu parfait, sans même le moindre nuage, pourtant il ne me donne aucune envie de sortir. Au contraire même/ Ce ciel trompeur ne fait que dissimuler l'horreur d'un monde plein de vice et de haine, que je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver. Cet hôpital où je passe l'essentiel de mon temps me semble à présent le meilleur et le plus sûr des refuges.

- On va te laisser te reposer, déclare soudain Sho.

- On repassera te voir ce soir avant de prendre notre service, ajoute Jun.

- Prend soin de toi, conclut Aiba.

Mon trio d'amis quitte la pièce et je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec Yoko.

- Ils ont raison, je vais y aller aussi, fait-il en prenant son manteau, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Mais il ne peut sortir car ma main a jailli des draps d'elle-même et attrapé son poignet. Stupéfait que je le touche malgré ce qui s'est passé (et j'en suis le premier surpris), il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je lui veux.

- Satoshi ? fait-il, interrogateur, sans chercher à se dégager.

- Je… Ne me laisse pas seul… s'il te plait.

- D'accord, cède-t-il immédiatement, en reprenant sa place initiale sur la chaise.

Pourtant je ne le lâche pas exactement. Pas exactement, car ma main a quitté son poignet pour entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Sur son visage, je peux lire une foule d'émotions différentes, n'ayant pas forcément de liens entre elles.

- Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il, les yeux rivés sur nos mains.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogé-je de même sans répondre.

Il relève les yeux et me regarde, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça, Yu ? Tu aurais pu te faire virer, pourtant tu as pris le risque. Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis, j'étais inquiet.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Il reste dubitatif, puis semble comprendre où je veux en venir. Pourtant, il reste muet.

- J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, insisté-je.

- Parce que…

Il s'interrompt. Apparemment, les mots ont du mal à venir.

- Parce que je…

- Oui ?

- … Suis un stalker compulsif, voilà, déclare-t-il inopinément.

Je résiste à l'envie de me passer une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile et dis-moi la vérité, fais-je un peu plus sèchement.

- Mais tu SAIS, alors pourquoi…

- Parce que j'en ai BESOIN ! explosé-je devant sa mauvaise volonté, faisant follement bipper le monitoring. Parce que tout ce que je croyais depuis cinq ans n'était qu'un gigantesque mensonge et que même toi tu m'as menti !

- J'avais des raisons évidentes !

- J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre dire trois mots, c'est si compliqué ?

- Demande-les à Koyama alors ! Il meurt d'envie de te les dire à l'infini !

- Ce n'est pas Koyama que j'aime, crétin !

Gros silence. Je réalise le sens de ce que je dis au moment où les mots sortent de ma bouche. Et visiblement, lui aussi. Je me sens virer au cramoisi bien mûr et baisse les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? demande-t-il doucement, soudain calmé.

- Rien, bougonné-je, mal à l'aise.

- Là, c'est toi qui fais marche arrière.

- Non.

- Alors dis-le.

- Non.

C'est stupide, mais après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens. J'ai peur que tout recommence, même si Yu m'a sauvé deux fois, qu'il a pris soin de moi quand j'étais malade alors qu'il l'était aussi… Même si mon conscient sait que je n'ai rien à craindre, mon inconscient est plus fort. Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Satoshi, tu en as dis trop ou pas assez.

- J'ai demandé en premier.

- Je t'ai sauvé, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Aucun rapport. Tu…

Un léger grincement m'interrompt. La porte s'entrebâille et j'aperçois les visages de Jun, Sho et Masaki les uns au dessus des autres.

- J'entends rien, ils disent quoi ? chuchote Aiba assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Très discret, les gars, commenté-je.

- Désolés, fait Matsumoto en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Je t'avais dis de faire doucement, Masaki, soupire Sho, désespéré.

- Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux, fait Matsumoto en nous regardant Yu et moi. Je me demande ce qui est le pire entre celui qui a trop la trouille pour parler et l'autre qui a trop de fierté pour le faire. Vous êtes des handicapés du sentiment.

Je ne trouve rien à redire. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Bon allez, cette fois on y va, fait Sho. Laissons-les se débrouiller seuls. Masaki, tu viens ?

- Ui, j'arrive.

Ils nous adressent tous les trois un regard lourd de sous-entendus et sortent pour de bon. Je me prépare à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Yu, lorsqu'un bip strident retentit dans la chambre, qui n'est pas du au monitoring.

- C'est mon bipper, m'explique-t-il avec une grimace désolée.

- Un bipper en 2012 ? m'étonné-je. C'était en cours dans les années 80-90 ce truc.

- Ouais mais j'ai pas voulu filer mon numéro de portable à mon chef, pour pas qu'il me sonne au moindre truc.

- Mais heu… ça revient au même non, puisqu'il faut quand même que tu le rappelle. C'est le principe du bipper il me semble.

- D'ailleurs je vais le faire avec le téléphone du hall. Je reviens.

Je hoche la tête et le regarde sortir. Je me retrouve donc seul pour la première fois depuis mon réveil et je trouve assez étrange de n'avoir pensé à rien jusque là. On a du me bourrer de tranquillisants à mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Quand ils cesseront de faire effet, gare au résultat… Enfin pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis Yu va revenir. Même si là, la situation est plus que bizarre entre nous. Je sais qu'il m'aime, il sait que je l'aime… mais aucun de nous n'a l'air capable de le formuler. Je crois que Jun a raison à notre sujet. C'est une impasse et ça le restera tant que l'un de nous ne se décidera pas à faire le premier pas.

Une dizaine de minutes passe, puis il réapparait dans la chambre.

- Satoshi, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. Mon chef a besoin de moi…

Il est réellement navré, ça se voit sur son visage.

- J'aurais préféré que tu reste, mais tu n'as pas le choix, alors va.

- Ca ira ?

- Oui, je pense.

Je n'en sais absolument rien en réalité, mais je ne vais pas le lui dire. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? L'inquiéter alors que personne ne peut rien ? Inutile.

- Je reviendrais demain.

Je hoche la tête, il s'approche de moi… puis se ravise, attrape son manteau et sort. Le silence retombe à nouveau et, cette fois, il n'y a rien pour le troubler. Le mieux que j'ai à faire est de dormir je crois. Je ferme donc les yeux et attend que le sommeil m'emporte.


	16. Rattrapé par les évènements

**Chapitre 16**

**Rattrapé par les évènements**

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par la sensation de mains qui courent avidement sur mon corps seulement couvert par la blouse d'hôpital et pousse un hurlement de terreur. Je me redresse, le cœur battant à en exploser, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de mon dos, le regard empli d'épouvante cherchant une silhouette dans la pénombre de la chambre. Mais je suis seul. Il n'y a rien. Le silence, dans l'hôpital, est si total que ça m'effraye encore plus, alors que je le connais par cœur à force de le côtoyer toutes les nuits. Mais jamais en tant que patient…

Je me rallonge lentement et reste à fixer le plafond un moment, puis soudain, tout me revient dans les moindres détails, comme si j'y étais encore, même des détails qui m'avaient échappés sur le moment. Tremblant comme une feuille, je me recroqueville en claquant des dents malgré la douceur régnant dans la pièce. Les calmants ne font plus effet et mes nerfs, qu'ils avaient endormis, lâchent. De grosses larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues sans que je cherche à les arrêter. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

- Toshi ?

Sho. Alerté par mon cri sûrement. Ramassé sur moi-même comme je suis, je ne le vois pas, mais je sens son regard, sûrement paniqué, m'ausculter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Sh… Sho, donne-m… moi un c… calmant, demandé-je entre deux claquements de dents, espérant que le produit rendorme les épouvantables souvenirs.

- Je ne peux pas, Toshi… On a déjà dépassé la dose maximale autorisée en vingt-quatre heures, répond mon ami d'un ton sincèrement désolé, en sortant une couverture du placard pour la poser sur moi. Ce serait dangereux.

- Je m'en f… fiche, réponds-je de même. Si ça me t… tue, je n'au… aurais pl… plus à vi… vre avec ç… ça…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fait-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Je n'ajoute rien. Sho est mon ami, mais comment pourrait-il comprendre que j'ai l'impression d'être encore moins qu'un objet ? D'être sali à jamais ? Comment comprendrait-il que je me fais horreur parce que mon corps a réagi aux ignobles caresses ? Comment réaliserais-t-il que je suis détruit de l'intérieur ?

- Tout ce que je peux te donner, c'est un somnifère.

- Non !

Ma réaction a été vive par rapport à la banalité d'une proposition que nous faisons sans cesse dans l'exercice de nos fonctions. Mais si je me rendors, je vais tout revivre encore et encore, je le sais. Déjà qu'éveillé ce n'est pas brillant…

- D'accord, pas de somnifère, calmes-toi, fait-il gentiment en posant la main sur mon épaule.

Révulsé par l'anodin contact, je m'écrie de nouveau « non ! » et le repousse si fort, qu'il tombe du lit et s'écrase au sol. Du sol carrelé, il se retourne et me dévisage, totalement effaré. Les tremblements de mon corps s'amplifient, devenant incontrôlables et je me sens mal. J'ai la nausée. Tendant le bras, j'attrape le bassin placé près du lit et me met à rendre tout ce que j'ai mangé et pas mangé la veille, inquiétant Sho encore davantage. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir les répugnants passages de leurs membres en moi et le moindre contact décuple cette ignoble sensation. Je repose le bassin le plus loin possible de moi, serre convulsivement les bras autour de mon buste et un sanglot me secoue comme un raz de marée.

- Toshi, murmure Sho qui s'est relevé, en constatant mes réactions.

Je sais qu'il est désemparé, mais je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. L'impression d'être pire qu'un prostitué ne s'en va pas et empire même. C'est trop. Trop d'horreur, trop de souffrance… je n'en peux plus. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

- Sh… Sho…

- Hum ?

- Eu… thanasie-moi…

Il y a un gros silence.

- Quoi ? fait-il en réalisant ce que je viens de dire.

Je ne répète pas, je n'en ai pas la force et il a très bien entendu. Je sais que c'est horrible de demander ça à un ami, mais c'est ce que je veux. En finir définitivement. Pour cesser de souffrir, de penser, de revivre.

Soudain, sa main claque contre ma joue. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je me contente de lever mes yeux noyés de larmes sur lui. Sa mâchoire est crispée et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort. J'aimerais bien.

- Ca va pas de dire un truc pareil ? Je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une horreur de ce genre, Satoshi !

Je ne réponds pas. Les larmes coulent de plus belle sur mes joues.

- En plus c'est lâche et très égoïste de dire ça. Tu as pensé aux gens qui tiennent à toi ? Jun, Masaki, moi… Koyama-san aussi. Et puis Yokoyama-san. Tu l'aime, non ? Tu crois qu'il serait content de t'entendre parler comme ça alors qu'il t'a sauvé ? Alors que rien ne s'est encore passé entre vous ?

Je ne répond rien et me mure dans le silence. J'ai décidé d'en finir et je le ferais malgré lui. Quitte à ce qu'il me déteste à titre posthume. Il faut juste que j'attende le bon moment pour agir. Il m'observe encore un moment, puis soupire et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il est fâché et ça c'est un fait vraiment rare. Le silence retombe, me laissant à ma solitude et mes idées plus que noires, mais je ne vais rien tenter tout de suite. Je connais trop bien Sho. Il est capable de revenir toutes les dix minutes pour vérifier que je ne fais pas de bêtise.

Je ferme les yeux et fais semblant de dormir un long moment. Si mes calculs sont exacts, il a maintenant terminé son service. Il est donc l'heure de tout arrêter. Je me lève avec précaution, arrache l'aiguille du goutte à goutte plantée sur le dos de ma main et me faufile hors de la pièce. L'avantage d'être hospitalisé sur mon lieu de travail, c'est que je sais exactement où aller et quoi faire. Je n'ai qu'un but : la pharmacie du secteur trois. Il suffira juste d'une « erreur de dosage » pour que je ne me réveille jamais de ma sieste. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la pièce que je vise. Je referme la porte, m'empare d'une seringue que je tire de son emballage stérile, puis regarde les flacons étiquetés posés sur une étagère, cherchant lequel me tuera le plus rapidement. Mon choix fait, je plante l'aiguille dans le couvercle, tirant le piston pour remplir la seringue au maximum de sa contenance. Je repose la fiole et m'apprête à sortir aussi furtivement que je suis entré, lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

- Vous voyez, il est là ! s'exclame Sho à l'intention de Jun et Aiba.

- Attrapez-le ! fait ce dernier à nos deux amis plus musclés que lui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sakurai et Matsumoto fondent sur moi comme des rapaces, s'emparant chacun de l'un de mes bras malgré mes efforts pour tenter de leur échapper.

- Masaki, la seringue ! fait l'amant de l'interpelé.

En une seconde, Aiba m'arrache ma délivrance et la vide, avant de la jetter.

Je savais que t'allais faire une connerie, me dit Sho. Je te connais pas coeur. Tu nous laisse pas le choix, Toshi...

Je n'aime pas son ton. C'est le ton qui veut dire « on t'empêchera malgré toi d'attenter à tes jours ».

- Secteur sept ? interroge Jun.

- Secteur sept, confirme Sho en hochant la tête.

Je les fixe l'un après l'autre, les yeux écarquillés. Le secteur sept ne fait pas partie des leurs. C'est celui dans lequel se trouvent en général les patients mentalement atteints, qu'il faut immobiliser à tout prix pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent. Le secteur psychiatrique. Or je ne suis pas fou, bien au contraire.

- Non ! J'ai toute ma tête ! me rebellé-je tandis que tous deux me traînent à l'étage supérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en psychiatrie !

- Désolé, Toshi, tu nous laisse pas le choix, répète Sakurai. C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça.

Je vois Aiba courir en avant, certainement pour prévenir Imai-sempai, qu'ils lui amènent un patient. Imai-sempai... Il est réputé très peu commode et totalement incorruptible. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, mon ami revient accompagné de notre aîné... et vu ses sourcils froncés, Masaki a du tout lui raconter.

- Mettez-le en 734, elle est libre, dit-il à Sho et Jun qui me tiennent toujours.

Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend si je met un pied dans cette chambre. Et je refuse. Je refuse parce que m'immobiliser est le meilleur moyen de me refaire penser à ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. C'est précisément pour ça que j'ai fais cette tentative désespérée. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de traverser l'esprit de mes amis. Malgré ma résistance, ils m'allongent sur un lit et me maintiennent, alors que notre collègue referme autour de mes poignets, de mes chevilles et de ma taille, d'énormes liens de cuir semblables à des ceintures. En moins de deux minutes, je ne peux plus remuer du tout.

- Non ! Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! essayé-je de les raisonner, mon coeur tambourinant comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

- On fait ça pour ton bien, répète seulement Sho, avant de sortir avec son amant et Jun.

A son tour, Imai-sempai quitte les lieux et je reste seul. Je sais très bien que crier ne servira à rien car toutes les chambres de ce secteur sont parfaitement insonorisées. Le désespoir m'envahit de nouveau et des larmes roulent de nouveau sur mes joues sans que, entravé, je puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Le temps passe, mais attaché comme je le suis, je n'ai aucune idée des heures ou des minutes qui défilent. Dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce, j'ai entamé une lutte sans merci contre le sommeil. Je ne dois pas m'endormir. Je ne VEUX PAS m'endormir. J'essaye de penser aux cas de mes patients pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mariko-chan... Ishigaki-san... Tadami-san... Asakusa-san... Okamoto-san... Ichi... yama...-san...

Une fois de plus, je suis réveillé en sursaut par mon propre cri, provoqué par l'ignoble sensation que Tegoshi et son comparse sont encore en moi. Mon souffle est saccadé et rauque, je sens un filet de sueur froide couler de ma nuque sur l'oreiller. J'ai la nausée mais je ne peux même pas appeler Imai-sempai, puisque je suis attaché. Je n'en peux plus... Pourvu qu'il ait la bonne idée de venir... N'ayant pas d'autre façon de me rendre compte du temps qui passe, je commence à compter les secondes, ce qui m'empêche aussi de penser à autre chose. J'en suis rendu à mille trois cent vingt, quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur mon aîné. Je n'ai plus envie de vomir, mais je suis en colère.

- C'est comme ça que vous vous occupez de vos patients, sempai ? lui reproché-je. J'avais besoin de votre aide et vous n'étiez pas là !

- Vous n'êtes pas réellement un patient, Ohno-san, répond-il froidement. Vous êtes simplement là en attendant de revenir à la raison. J'avais de vrais patients à voir.

- J'avais la nausée ! J'aurais pu m'étouffer avec mon vomi !

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, alors cessez tout ce bruit.

- Et si j'étais mort ?

- Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez comme un égoïste ?

C'est le deuxième qui me traite d'égoïste. Vouloir cesser de souffrir est donc si mal ? Suis-je donc condamné à me souvenir sans cesse, parce que des gens tiennent à moi ? Si c'est le cas, c'est injuste...

- Ecoutez, Ohno-san, reprend-il devant mon silence, je comprend que ce qui c'est passé soit insoutenable pour vous. Mais vous suicider ne changera rien. Ce qu'il faut c'est relativiser. Et pour ça, il faut que vous parliez à quelqu'un.

- A quelqu'un... Vous voulez dire...

Il hoche la tête et je secoue la mienne.

- Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Je ne ferais pas de thérapie, hors de question.

- Mais enfin réfléchissez, c'est en en parlant que vous vous délivrerez de cette épreuve. Plus vous gardez tout ça pour vous, pire c'est et vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. Vous voulez donc vivre dans la crainte permanente ?

- Non...

- Dans ce cas, soyez raisonnable et allez voir Kimura-sensei. Je lui parlerais de votre cas si vous voulez.

J'hésite. C'est certainement stupide, mais j'hésite vraiment. Raconter ma vie à un parfait inconnu ne m'enchante guère, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Pas vraiment. Je crois que Imai-sempai ne me délivrera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ma parole que je verrais ce « fameux » Kimura-sensei. Et même dans l'hypothèse où il le ferait, Jun, Sho et Masaki ne me laisseraient pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas accepté. Je crois qu'on appelle ça avoir le couteau sous la gorge. Je soupire lourdement.

- Très bien j'irais. Mais détachez-moi, par pitié, c'est juste insupportable.

- Hum... Je suis navré, Ohno-san, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas le pouvoir avant que vous ne soyez bien réellement dans son cabinet.

Heeeeeeee ?

- Ce qui veut dire... quand ?

- Il est à peine quatre heures du matin, il va falloir patienter.

- Quand ? répété-je, au bord de la panique.

- Je vais voir avec lui. En espérant qu'il puisse vous prendre aujourd'hui. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Merci pour la précision concernant quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais même pas pensé...

- Il pourra... n'est ce pas ? fais-je d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Ca dépendra de son planning. En attendant, essayez de vous détendre.

- Me détendre alors que je suis attaché pire que je l'étais à ce moment-là ? N'importe qui pourrait entrer et me faire ce qu'il voudrait !

Ma terreur est si audible, qu'il se sent obligé de me rassurer.

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, Ohno-san. Personne ne vous fera de mal.

Mais comme ses paroles restent sans effet, il m'injecte un somnifère et je sombre presque instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dire que cette première séance a été un calvaire est un euphémisme. Non que le médecin soit désagréable ou autre chose du même style, mais raconter mes craintes me les a fait revivre et il a donc fallu faire de nombreuses pauses, le temps que je me calme à chaque fois. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence que la séance d'une heure en a duré plus de deux. Une vraie torture.

- Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, Ohno-san. Vous reviendrez demain à la même heure.

J'écarquille les yeux, éberlué.

- Ca veut dire que... je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ?

- Vous êtes encore psychiquement instable. Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose de vous laisser sortir.

- Mais...

- Soyez raisonnable et retournez dans votre chambre.

- Celle du secteur sept ?

- Hum, non je ne pense pas que vous soyez réellement suicidaire, donc la chambre de contention n'est pas vraiment utile. De toute façon tout est sous clé et vous êtes dès à présent placé sous surveillance.

- Surveillance ? Mais de qui ?

- D'une personne extérieure que vous ne pourrez pas circonvenir comme vous pourriez éventuellement le faire avec vos amis.

- Qui ? répété-je.

Pour toute réponse, le psychiatre se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, inspecteur, dit-il.

Inspecteur ? Ne me dites pas qu'il... Et pourtant si. Derrière la porte, dégoulinant de pluie et les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, se tient Yu. Où ce fichu médecin a-t-il pris l'idée saugrenue de demander à mon colocataire de me surveiller ?

- Je me suis dis que vous seriez plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas aussi intimement que Sakurai-san, Aiba-san ou Matsumoto-san.

Très très très très [...] très mal raisonné, doc. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Car le malaise entre Yu et moi ne s'est pas estompé. Il n'y qu'à regarder sa mine contrite pour le comprendre.

- Inspecteur, je vous laisse le soin de reconduire Ohno-san à sa chambre.

Un coup de massue n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet, autant sur lui que sur moi. Nous quittons le psychiatre et le retour se passe dans le plus grand silence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour débloquer les choses, lui non plus et quand nous arrivons à la chambre, les seules choses qui ont été échangées, ce sont des regards. Furtifs pour la plupart. Comme si se regarder franchement, c'était déjà trop en dire. La porte de la chambre se referme sur nous et soudain...

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

Nos questions ont fusé en même temps, mais la réponse à la sienne me paraît si évidente, que je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait besoin de la poser.

- A ton avis... fais-je d'une voix sourde, en évitant de le regarder.

- Et tu crois que j'aurais voulu te perdre comme ça ? Tu tiens si peu à moi, Satoshi ?

- Et toi, quelle est ta raison ? demandé-je sans répondre à sa question. Tu n'es plus en service je pense.

- Veiller sur toi n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

- Je suis un grand garçon.

- Qui a essayé de se suicider.

Un silence.

- Qui t'as appelé à la rescousse ? Le doc ? Sho ?

- Kimura-sensei. Sur les conseils pressants de ton ami Sakurai apparemment. Il devait penser que j'arriverais à t'empêcher de faire une autre connerie. J'espère y parvenir.

Il y a un nouveau silence, puis je demande :

- Pourquoi ?

Je sais, on en revient à notre précédent sujet de conversation, mais j'ai tellement envie, tellement besoin d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche...

- Tu le sais bien...

- S'il te plaît, dis-le, le supplié-je presque.

Oui, dis-le. Que j'ai au moins une petite lumière dans les ténèbres où je me noie actuellement.

Il paraît réfléchir, puis s'approche de moi jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres seulement. Il baisse la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, nos souffles se mêlent et le monde, autour de nous, semble s'être arrêté. Mon coeur bat si fort qu'il doit l'entendre, j'ai les mains moites et les fameux papillons dans l'estomac. On dirait que les clichés de shojo se vérifient. Sauf que je suis un homme. C'est louche.

- Satoshi, je...

Allez, Yu, tu peux le faire.

- Je... t'aime.

Ses bras se referment autour de moi et il me serre contre lui dans une étreinte aussi tendre que rassurante. Et je lutte pour ne pas me débattre ni le repousser alors que des images, que j'essaye d'éliminer, m'assaillent.

- Je t'aime, Satoshi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

C'est alors une lutte acharnée qui s'engage en moi, mon esprit me poussant à le toucher à mon tour, tout en me faisant comprendre que si je commence comme ça, il va finir par me toucher d'une autre façon. C'est cette seconde probabilité, qui me décide à m'écarter. Loin.

- Moi aussi... mais s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas.


	17. Une situation délicate

Il me fixe avec ébahissement.

- Satoshi... fait-il, d'un ton oscillant entre la joie provoquée par la première partie de ma réponse et la déception générée par la fin.

- Je... suis désolé... mais je ne peux pas, murmuré-je en allant m'asseoir sur le lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement. Sho a fini par terre pour avoir simplement posé la main sur mon épaule.

- Et tu ne pense pas que...

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, car la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune infirmière qui apporte un plateau repas. Ah oui, j'avais oublié que ce qu'on raconte sur les repas d'hôpitaux est vrai.

- Bonjour, Ohno-san, lance-t-elle dans un grand sourire, en déposant son fardeau sur la tablette à roulettes. On ne se connaît pas parce qu'on a pas les mêmes horaires, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Sazaki. Sazaki Izumi.

- Heu... moi de même, fais-je, déstabilisé par ce qu'elle a dit avant de se présenter. Mais comment ça vous avez beaucoup entendu parler de moi ?

- Kaneda-san n'arrête pas de chanter vos louanges.

He ? Ah ben ça c'est nouveau. Je croyais qu'elle me supportais à peine. J'en apprends tous les jours en ce moment.

- Et je la crois volontiers, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant.

- Sazaki-san, vous avez d'autres patients à nourrir, n'est ce pas ? intervient soudain Yu, à ma grande surprise.

- Oui, je vous laisse. Pardon du dérangement, fait-elle, avant de s'esquiver en me jetant un denier coup d'oeil.

J'attends que la porte soit refermée et je fixe mon colocataire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Il m'a pris qu'elle te faisait les yeux doux et que j'aime pas ça.

- N'importe quoi.

- Oh si... Dès que je fais pas gaffe, tout le monde a les yeux sur toi, j'ai jamais vu ça. Tegoshi et Ninomiya (même si leurs raisons étaient ignobles), Koyama et maintenant elle.

Koyama... Je me fige. Keiichiro! Je l'ai oublié ! Je blémis et sors de la pièce en courant à la recherche de sa chambre. Je suis en dessous de tout. Après cinq minutes de recherche infructueuse, je finis par trouver sa chambre. Il est là, allongé, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Keiichiro... l'appellé-je doucement.

Il ne réagit pas. Il doit encore être choqué. Je m'approche et m'asseois doucement sur son lit. Le changement de poids sur le matelas lui fait tourner la tête dans ma direction.

- Bonjour, Keiichiro, fais-je aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Satoshi ? fait-il en me reconnaissant, avant que l'inquiétude ne se lise sur ses traits. Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru qu'ils allaient... qu'ils allaient tous te...

Je déglutis. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais je lui dois bien ça alors je prend sur moi. Je le laisse faire.

- Keiichiro, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Même si toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas.

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

La question me déstabilise.

- De... ce qui t'es arrivé par ma faute. Tu t'es retrouvé embarqué là-dedans parce que tu étais avec moi. Parce que tu étais proche de moi. Il aurait mieux valu pour toi ne pas me connaître.

- Ce que je vais dire est affreusement cliché, mais plutôt mourir demain, que d'avoir vécu sans t'avoir renontré.

- Keii... murmuré-je, touché.

- Et puis je ne te reproche rien. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ils étaient complètement détraqués, et manifestement, tu les obsédais. Ce que je comprends.

Ces mots me provoquent presque un haut le coeur, ce dont il se rend compte, car il se hâte d'ajouter :

- Comprends-moi, je ne cautionne évidemment rien de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, autant pour moi que pour toi. Mais je comprends l'obsession, la fascination que tu provoquais chez eux, car j'ai presque la même.

Je me sens virer au cramoisi, mais n'ai pas le loisir de répondre, car un toussotement se fait entendre derrière nous.

- Si je dérange, dites-le surtout, fait Yu, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte restée ouverte.

Je m'éloigne presque immédiatement, comme pris en faute, pourtant je n'ai rien fais de mal. Même écouter ce que vient de dire Koyama n'est pas mal, parce que c'est mon ami, même s'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi.

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher. dis-je.

- So. Bon j'ai parlé au doc. Tu vas pouvoir sortir en fait, mais il a dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne de Tokyo parce que tu y as trop de mauvais souvenirs récents et que ça t'aidera pas à oublier. Donc on va aller passer quelques jours à la mer. Ca te fera du bien.

Il n'ajoute pas « et on se retrouvera seuls », mais c'est ce que clame son regard posé sur moi. Dans l'idée, c'est bien, sympa et tout... mais étant donné les aveux qui ont été échangés peu auparavant, je suis un peu embarrassé et surtout je sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir me comporter avec lui. Il faudrait que je vois Sho, Jun et Aiba pour leur demander conseil. Ils sont plus calés que moi en la matière.

- On part quand alors ?

- Tu sortiras demain après-midi. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on parte après-demain matin.

- D'accord, fais-je docilement en me disant qu'avec ce programme, je pourrais voir mes amis avant.

Je me tourne vers Keiichiro et me force à lui faire un petit sourire même si le coeur n'y est pas.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. A bientôt, Keiichiro.

- A bientôt, Satoshi, répondit-il en souriant, mais lui non plus, ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Je rejoins Yu à l'entrée de la chambre et nous retournons à la mienne. Dans le silence une fois de plus.

- Satoshi, ça va pas ? me demande-t-il.

Et j'avoue que je sais pas quoi répondre.

- Je suis fatigué, fais-je pour me donner du temps et une contenance.

- Oh, ben repose-toi alors. Je suis à côté si t'as besoin.

Je hoche la tête et repasse le seuil de la chambre, puis m'allonge de nouveau sur le lit. Et à peine allongé, il se met à me couver comme une mère-poule. Il commence par me gronder parce que je ne me suis pas mis dans les draps, puis va chercher une couverture supplémentaire qu'il pose au pied du lit, me demande si j'ai soif et me verse d'ailleurs un verre d'eau qu'il me force presque à boire. Il court tellement partout, qu'il me donne le tournis.

- Yu, du calme, je vais bien, tu en fais trop.

- J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, déclare-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de moi.

- De quoi ?

- M'appeller par mon prénom.

- T'es bête, c'est rien du tout.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pour moi c'est différent. Quand on sera à la mer, je m'occuperais de toi, t'auras rien à faire que me laisser faire.

- Je n'aime pas tellement rester sans rien faire, tu sais.

- On verra ça. Dors maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais à mon réveil, la nuit était noire dehors et Yu avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je me lève pour faire quelques pas, je vois arriver mes trois amis. En civil, ce qui me fait penser qu'ils n'ont pas encore pris leur service.

- Comment tu te sens ? chuchote Sho en voyant mon compagnon endormi.

- Ca va, murmuré-je en réponse. Mais il faut que je vous parle.

- A quel sujet ? questionne Jun à voix basse lui aussi.

- N'en parlons pas ici. Si Yu se réveille, je ne veux pas qu'il entende, déclaré-je de même.

- Donc ça le concerne, déduit Aiba.

Je hoche la tête, quitte la chambre avec eux et nous rejoignons notre QG : la salle de pause, comme toujours déserte.

- Alors, explique, me presse Aiba.

- Chut, Masaki, laisse-le parler, le gronde son amant.

Je réfléchis à la façon de présenter la situation, mais à part leur dire cash, je ne vois pas trop quoi faire.

- Bon, pour résumer, on s'est... déclarés...

- Génial ! s'exclame Masaki, me coupant dans mon élan.

Heureusement, Sho a la bonne idée de le bâillonner de la main pour que je puisse poursuivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire.

- Mais je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui, ni quoi dire ni quoi faire et du coup ça crée une sorte de gêne alors j'espérais que vous pourriez me conseiller.

Alors que je les regarde alternativement, la voix du plus jeune de nous quatre s'élève.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu intellectualise beaucoup trop.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Jun, fait Sho. En réfléchissant autant au moindre truc, tu en empêche pas mal d'autres qui viendraient naturellement autrement. Alors arrête de réfléchir, agis normalement sans essayer de tout calculer à l'avance et tu verras que la gêne dont tu parle disparaîtra d'elle-même.

- En plus, je suis sûr que cette gêne, il la ressent aussi et que du coup, ça doit aussi bloquer des choses de son côté, dit à son tour Aiba, délivré de la main de son amant.

- Masaki a raison.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Ca peut être n'importe quoi. Des attentions qu'il aurait, mais que, sentant ton malaise, il s'abstient de montrer.

- Donc votre conseil c'est...

- Sois naturel, répondent-ils en choeur.

- Agis avec lui comme avec nous et le reste viendra tout seul, ajoute Sho.

- T'es quand même pas croyable. Pour une fois que t'es amoureux et que c'est réciproque, t'en fais des caisses, rigole Jun.

Je ne suis pas tellement aidé, mais je n'ajoute rien et reste pensif et ils finissent par partir pour prendre leur service, me laissant avec mon bel endormi.

Le lendemain en début de matinée, je quitte l'hôpital sous escorte policière (enfin celle de Yu en civil quoi) pour rentrer à la maison faire ma valise. Celle-ci bouclée, nous allons prendre le train vers une destination qu'il refuse obstinément de me dévoiler. Il a parlé de la mer, mais ça veut tout et rien dire dans la mesure où le Japon est une île. On pourrait aller n'importe où. Je ne lui ai pas dis, mais je n'aime pas trop le train. Je me souviens avoir pris le Shinkansen avec mes parents une fois quand j'étais petit et j'avais été malade, alors le reprendre aujourd'hui ne me remplit pas spécialement de joie. Et ça sans parler du fait que ne rien savoir de ce qui m'attend me stresse. Mais je n'ose rien lui demander, et de toute façon, il ne me répondrait pas. C'est un homme mystérieux. Sans rien dire, je lui emboîte le pas pour monter dans le train bondé, il me pilote à nos places et me fait asseoir côté fenêtre, avant de prendre place côté couloir, comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas fuir. A peine assis, il prend ma main d'autorité et, surpris, je ne réagis tout d'abord pas, puis la lui retire vivement, mais il la reprend et la serre à la briser, me forçant à subir le contact.

- S'il te plaît… ne fais pas ça, soufflé-je, torturé.

- Je le fais pour ton bien, Toshi, répondit Yu en me regardant. Il faut que tu te force, sinon tu vas vivre dans la peur perpétuelle que quelqu'un te touche.

- Mais…

- Cet homme craintif et tremblant n'est pas celui dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Je veux retrouver celui qui m'a envoyé bouler le jour de mon emménagement. Et pour ça, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

- Ca reviendra… mais ne me force pas… murmuré-je.

Il scrute mes prunelles humides de panique, soupire et lâche. Je me hâte de cacher ma main entre mes cuisses au cas où il tenterait autre chose. Je sais qu'il est déçu, sûrement blessé même, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à lutter. Et pourtant je l'aime.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, Toshi. Moi aussi…

Son ton est indéchiffrable et je n'arrive même pas à déterminer s'il s'excuse de m'avoir touché ou à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout en reniflant, j'essuie mes yeux d'un revers de main. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison et que la meilleure solution est de me forcer en acceptant petit à petit des contacts de plus en plus longs même s'ils sont anodins. Il détourne la tête et je ne vois plus que son profil. Il a l'air contrarié et ne me blâme même pas. Plutôt que ce silence, je préfèrerais encore qu'il me crie dessus.

- Yu, dis quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi.

- Il faut que je m'habitue à ce que celui que j'aime ne supporte même pas l'idée que je le touche.

Je baisse la tête. C'est la vérité, mais l'entendre dire ça me fait de la peine. Je le rend malheureux alors qu'on est même pas encore ensemble.

- Peut-être… que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Je m'arrache à moitié le cœur en disant ça, mais je pense à lui.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, répond-il en me fixant à nouveau. C'est toi que je veux, parce que c'est toi que j'aime, alors j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à faire un pas vers moi.

Je me suis senti coupable de lui infliger ça pendant tout le voyage, au point que je n'ai même pas fais attention au nom de la gare d'arrivée. Plongé dans des pensées pas franchement roses, je lui ai juste emboîté le pas mécaniquement. C'est sa voix qui me tire de mes réflexions.

- Prend la chambre que tu veux.

Chambre ? Je regarde autour de moi avec stupeur. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nous étions entrés dans une maison.

- On est où ? demandé-je alors.

- Dans la résidence secondaire d'un collègue, Shibutani Subaru.

- Oh. Je vois.

Je traverse le salon, attiré par la grande baie vitrée.

- On voit la mer ! m'exclamé-je, ravi comme un gosse en voyant la calme étendue qui scintillait au soleil jusqu'à l'horizon.

Ca parait bête, mais je suis un enfant de la ville et, jusqu'à cette minute, je n'avais jamais vu celle qu'on appelle « la grande bleue ». Mes yeux doivent briller comme ceux d'un môme et là, j'ai l'impression d'en être un.

- Tu l'avais jamais vue ? demanda Yu en s'approchant.

Je secoue la tête et me remet à regarder la mer.

- Kawaii, murmure-t-il en me regardant, car je sens son regard avec une étrange acuité.

A regret, je me détourne de la fenêtre et le fixe. L'amour que j'y lit me remplis de confusion. Voit-il l'équivalent dans le mien ? Je l'espère.

- S'il te plaît, Toshi, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras, murmure-t-il.

La requête, pourtant légitime, me fait sursauter et je commence à paniquer intérieurement. Ce dont il doit se rendre compte, car il soupire. Je pense qu'il renonce et je suis navré pour lui, mais soudain, ses bras se referment sur moi. Sans force, avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais je me sens trembler comme une feuille.

- Shhht, shhht, calmes-toi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne te veux aucun mal, Toshi. Calmes-toi.

J'ai peur, mais pour lui, je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas me dégager. La bataille intérieure est si violente, que ma respiration s'accélère et que mon visage se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

- Toshi, respire, mon cœur, ça va aller. Ce n'est que moi, calmes-toi, souffle encore Yu avec patience en continuant à passer la main sur ma tête.

Je suis si absorbé, si occupé à lutter contre ma répugnance et ma terreur, que je ne remarque qu'à peine le petit nom tendre qu'il a employé.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais regarde, tu tiens le coup. J'ai confiance, je sais que tu peux vaincre ça.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe comme ça, mais je finis par m'effondrer à genoux, mon combat intérieur m'ayant épuisé au point que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit près de moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Va te reposer, mon cœur, tu l'as mérité.

Je relève la tête et souris faiblement. J'ai remporté une bataille, mais la guerre contre la peur et les souvenirs est loin d'être gagnée.

Je me réveille des heures plus tard, en sursaut. Mon souffle est court, mes yeux exorbités et un filet de sueur glacée coule le long de mon dos. J'ai fais un cauchemar. Encore un. Je n'ai fais aucune nuit calme depuis que c'est arrivé. Aucune. Et ça commence franchement à me peser. Je sursaute violement en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur le lit et tourne la tête avec un air affolé d'un animal traqué.

- Ca va pas ? me demande Yu, simplement assis sur le matelas à côté de moi.

- Cauchemar, murmuré-je.

- Je vois. Essaye de te rendormir, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Je secoue la tête.

- Dès que je m'endors, ça recommence. Je n'en peux plus, Yu, dis-je, les yeux rivés sur la couette.

Il y a un silence tel, que je relève le regard sur lui. Il arbore l'air calme de celui qui réfléchit intensément à quelque chose. Mais à quoi ?

- A quoi tu p…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de formuler ma question, car il se lève, ouvre la couette… et se glisse près de moi. J'écarquille les yeux, effaré.

- Y… Yu ? fais-je, repris par la panique.

Il ne répond pas, mais je sens son corps se coller au mien, ses bras entourer ma taille, son souffle sur ma nuque alors que d'un léger coup d'épaules, il me force à m'allonger. Je me remet à trembler, terrorisé.

- Non... Non… Pitié… supplié-je alors que des larmes me brûlent les yeux.

- Toshi… Calmes-toi. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Jamais. Je voulais juste que tu t'allonge.

Sa voix est apaisante et ses paroles rassurantes, mais c'est plus fort que moi : le sentir si proche fait revenir toutes les peurs que les séances chez le psy devaient avoir amoindries. Pendant de très longues minutes, il me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant des mots doux et je le sens déposer de légers baisers sur ma nuque. Comme quand j'étais malade. Les évènements me reviennent alors en mémoire : pratiquement depuis son arrivée à l'appartement et dans ma vie, il a pris soin de moi en permanence et m'a protégé. Il est l'une des deux personnes dont je n'ai rien à craindre. Cette constatation sert de déclencheur : mes tremblements s'apaisent peu à peu, je me détend entre ses bras et me tourne vers lui, mon visage se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres du sien. Je le regarde dans les yeux et discerne de la surprise dans les siens.

- Toshi ?

- Ne bouge pas, je voudrais essayer quelque chose, soufflé-je.

Il hoche la tête et, le cœur battant, je m'approche, réduisant la distance à une poignée de millimètres. Il a probablement deviné ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et se demande certainement si je vais en avoir le courage. Pour être franc, moi aussi, mais je n'ai plus envie de reculer. Alors que j'inspire, il murmure :

- Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas. Tu as déjà pas mal progressé aujourd'hui.

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, ferme les yeux et pose les miennes sur les siennes, attendant un éventuel mouvement de recul dicté par la répulsion, mais rien ne se produit. Mon cœur bat à en éclater maintenant, mais j'essaye d'aller plus loin, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, tentant de me frayer un chemin entre elles. Chemin immédiatement ouvert et dans lequel je m'engouffre sans assurance. Là, dans la cavité humide de sa bouche, sa jumelle m'attend, immobile. Visiblement, Yu a décidé de me laisser faire, sûrement pour éviter de me brusquer et je le remercie intérieurement de sa délicatesse. Pourtant, après quelques instants, je sépare nos lèvres, frustré par son manque de réaction à un baiser (le premier véritable !) que j'ai pris sur moi de donner malgré mon appréhension. Il parait le comprendre au regard que je lui lance.

- T'es sûr que tu veux, Toshi ? murmure-t-il. Je voudrais pas que tu regrette ensuite.

- On… parle simplement d'un baiser… pas vrai ? fais-je, alarmé par ces derniers mots.

- Evidemment, répond-il de nouveau. Je te forcerais jamais à rien. On fera ce que tu veux.

Je hoche la tête, apaisé par cette assurance.

- Alors embrasse-moi, Yu.

Un sourire répond à mes mots. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire comme ça. Il a l'air de rayonner de l'intérieur et ça irradie à l'extérieur. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, caressant ma pommette du pouce, les yeux dans les miens. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avec une grande tendresse, puisse sa langue entre les miennes et je lui accorde le passage, le cœur battant. Taquinée, enlacée, caressée, piquée, entourée, laissée, reprise… Sous son évidente expérience en la matière, je me sens fondre, me dissoudre presque, pris dans un ballet aussi doux que passionné. Nos souffles se mêlent, se déposent sur nos lèvres fusionnées et je me sens comme électrisé. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai été embrassé comme ça. Pourtant, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, impossible.

Le baiser prend fin, mais il promène sa bouche sur mon front, ma tempe, mon nez, ma pommette.

- Je t'aime, déclare-t-il après avoir une dernière fois posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime aussi, fais-je en me blottissant contre lui, le nez dans son cou

Je cherche les contacts maintenant. Enfin SON contact. A lui. Seulement à lui. Un comportement à l'exact opposé de celui que j'ai depuis ce fameux jour. Rattrapé par l'épuisement, je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls.

- Dors bien, mon Toshi, souffle-t-il.

Et je sens dans ces quelques mots l'intensité des sentiments qu'il me porte. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que je peux m'en sortir. Avec lui.

- Bonne nuit, mon Yu.


	18. Le bout du tunnel

Nous avons passé presque un mois loin de tout, dans cette maison qui avait pris des allures de refuge, de sanctuaire. Souvent, dans la journée, Yu m'effleurait, me prenait la main ou dans ses bras, m'embrassait... et si, au départ, je continuais à frémir et à sursauter, le coeur emballé, bientôt, je ne réagissais plus de cette façon car je m'y étais habitué. Je le soupçonnais pourtant de se restreindre pour ne pas m'étouffer, mais je voyais dans ses yeux que s'il l'avait pu, si je lui en avais donné l'autorisation, il aurait volontiers passé son temps à me câliner comme une peluche. Il mettait tant d'amour dans le moindre geste, la moindre parole, la moindre attention qui m'était destinée, que ça m'effrayait presque, parce que je sentais que je n'étais pas capable d'autant. Parce que son attitude frisait l'adoration absolue et que si je l'aimais vraiment sincèrement et de tout mon coeur, je n'en étais pas au même point que lui.

Chaque jour, nous nous promenions main dans la main sur la plage, nous posions pour regarder la télévision dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il faisait la cuisine (j'avais massacré une casserole et m'étais brûlé en tentant de faire un bête curry) pendant que nous discutions.. Bref nous avions fini par nous comporter comme un vrai couple. Au point que, maintenant que cette parenthèse enchantée touche à sa fin et qu'on s'apprête à quitter notre petit paradis, je déprime à moitié. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Tokyo. Un long soupir m'échappe tandis que je referme ma valise et, presque aussitôt, je sens ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive toujours à deviner quand j'ai une baisse de moral, même quand on ne se trouve pas dans la même pièce. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou, son souffle se dépose sur ma nuque.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? me demande-t-il.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, fais-je en posant une main sur les siennes, liées sur mon ventre.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que, comme un gosse, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison à la fin des vacances.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

En général oui, mais ça je vais éviter, histoire de garder un minimum de dignité.

- D'accord. Alors on y va dès que tu es prêt, fait-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou et de me lâcher.

Je le suis du regard alors qu'il repart vers sa chambre. Pas une fois il n'a tenté quoi que ce soit avec moi. Pas même de dormir avec moi si jene le lui demandais pas. Et pourtant, il devait en avoir envie, à en juger par les gémissements associés à mon nom que, à ma grande confusion, j'avais entendus à plusieurs reprises. Il pense vraiment à ce que je ressens, jen'ai jamais connu ça avec mes autres compagnons. J'aimerais lui rendre ce qu'il me donne au moins un peu, mais je crois que, quoi que je fasse, je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville. A ce sujet du moins.

Je boucle mon bagage et quitte la chambre en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, puis rejoins Yu dans l'entrée. En quelques minutes, notre petit nid est verrouillé et nous repartons vers la gare. Lui a l'air joyeux mais je sais que je fais une tête de trois pieds de long. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de rentrer. Retrouver mon quotidien après ces semaines de rêve me déprime par avance et même la perspective de retrouver Sho, Jun et Aiba ne suffit pas à me remonter le moral. Malgré tout, je me force à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter Yu.

Après notre retour, les choses sont redevenues comme avant : chacun notre chambre, le repas du soir partagé avant mon départ pour l'hôpital... Les seules choses qui ont changé, ce sont les baisers échangés et le fait qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de son chat. On dirait qu'il s'est volatilisé et ça m'étonne, parce que je jure que je ne lui ai pas appris à voler.

- Elle est passée où ta bestiole ? demandé-je un soir, alors que je m'apprête à quitter l'appartement.

- Si tu parle du chat, je l'ai confié à ma mère vu que t'aime pas ça.

Je m'attendais si peu à cette réponse, que je m'immobilise au milieu demon lacet. Tout à coup, je me sens parfaitement idiot. Pour moi, il a même renoncé à son animal de compagnie. Touché, je me blottis contre lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement.

- Bon courage, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je lui rend et quitte l'appartement.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je quitte la chambre d'un patient, je vois Aiba se précipiter vers moi, paniqué et le visage décomposé. Je me crispe d'instinct.

- Toshi, c'est horrible, affreux, épouvantable ! s'exclame-t-il en me prenant par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier.

Je cligne des yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qui peut bien le mettre dans cet état. Il est si impressionnable que ça peut être n'importe quoi. Je me demande même souvent comment il tient le coup dans ce métier. J'essaye de me défaire de ses doigts parce qu'il me fait mal, mais c'est Sho, arrivé juste derrière, qui se charge de me délivrer.

- Masaki, du calme, dit-il à son amant. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est le paniquer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Jun ? demandé-je en ne voyant pas paraître le plus jeune d'entre nous.

- Jun va très bien.

Je suis presque rassuré, mais Aiba précise.

- C'est Yokoyama-san.

A ces mots, je me fige, mon coeur s'arrête presque de battre et je sens le sang refluer de mon visage. Choqué, la seule chose que j'arrive à penser c'est « Non, Kami-sama, non ! »

- Chambre 503, Jun est avec lui ! me crie Sho alors que je me précipite, courant comme un fou dans les couloirs de l'hôpital

Terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre, j'ouvre la porte avec la douceur d'un éléphant affolé par une souris, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Mon regard jauge Yu, allongé dans le lit mais semblant à première vue indemne.

- Toshi... fait-il en grimaçant. Je leur avais dis de pas te prévenir. Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiète.

- Raté, fais-je d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a pris une balle dans la cuisse droite, me répond calmement Matsumoto.

J'écarquille démesurément les yeux. Une balle ? Comment ça une balle ? Comment a-t-il pu prendre une balle alors que... alors que...

- Tu avais dis que tu resterais à la maison... fais-je, réprobateur.

- Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es soumis au secret médical, moi au secret policier.

- La balle a été extraite, il lui faudra juste du repos, déclare mon ami, avant de poser sur la table à roulettes le dossier médical de mon compagnon.

Il m'adresse un sourire,salue Yu et quitte la pièce. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti, puis me jette sur le dossier comme un fauve sur sa proie.

- Du calme, c'est rien.

- Comment rien ? Tu aurais pu mourir !

- D'une balle dans la cuisse ? rigole-t-il avant de grimacer. Tu dramatise, Toshi. C'est les risques du métier.

- Ben justement, c'est trop risqué ! Je...

Je m'intrromp. Quelque chose vient de m'interpeller dans le dossier.

- Quoi ? fait-il.

- Jun a du se tromper de dossier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a écrit « Yokoyama Kimitaka ». Tu asun frère ?

- Non, soupire-t-il. C'est mon prénom de naissance.

- Tu t'appelle Kimitaka ?

- « Yokoyama Kimitaka » c'est trop long, alors je me suis rebaptisé Yu. Je préfère.

Je note l'information dans un coin de ma tête au cas où, puis fronce les sourcils et reviens au sujet qui me préoccupe.

- Ca te va de risquer ta vie sans arrêt ?

- T'exagère encore, c'est pas tout le temps. C'est pas toujours rose d'être flic, tu sais, mais c'est comme n'importe quel métier. Dans le tien, tout va as toujours bien non plus.

- Mais moi je ne risque pas de mourir en l'exerçant !

Son regard posé sur moi se fait inquisiteur. Et plus dur. Je sais qu'il a compris ce que je cherche à lui dire.

- J'ai aucune intention de mourir, Toshi et je pend jamais de risque inutile parce que jouer au héros m'intéresse pas. Mais je laisserais pas tomber un métier que j'aime juste parce que t'as peur pour moi. Tu sais ce que c'est une vocation ? Ben être flic, c'est la mienne depuis que je suis gosse. Alors même si je t'aime, même si je suis content que tu t'en fasse pour moi, c'est non.

- Mais...

- Non, le sujet est clos, affirme-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais je suis têtu et n'en ai pas terminé.

- Alors tu te fiche que je me ruine la santé en passant mon temps à me demander si tu vas rentrer ou pas ? Pense un peu à moi !

- C'est ce que je fais en permanence, je te signale, Satoshi, mais l'inverse ne s'est pas vraiment vérifié jusqu'ici, rétorque-t-il durement. Je sais que t'es passé par des épreuves, mais ça te donne pas le droit d'exiger ça.

- Je...

- T'imagine si les pompiers, les secouristes et autres devaient tous démissionner parce que la personne qui partage leur vie s'inquiète ? Ce serait une catastrophe. Alors sois un peu raisonnable.

Je baisse la tête, agacé parce qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne. C'est vrai que, jusqu'ici, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi, sans jamais penser à lui-même. Du coup, j'ai honte, parce qu'une fois encore, j'ai l'impression que les sentiments sont plus forts de son côté.

- Désolé, murmuré-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose..

Il prend ma main pour me rassurer, me caresse la joue et m'attire contre lui.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, sinon tu vas plus vivre, dit-il avant de m'embrasser longuement... et de grimacer.

- Tu as mal ?

- J'ai déjà connu pire. J'ai aucun exemple à l'esprit mais...

- Arrête de piquer tes réponses dans des Disney et répond à ma question.

- Grillé, rigole-t-il. Ca va, c'est supportable, détends-toi, Toshi.

- Tu n'as pas à supporter la douleur. Jun ne t'as rien donné ?

- Jun ? (il me regarde sans comprendre, puis réalise) Ah ton ami qui était là tout à l'heure. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

- Matsumoto Jun, oui. Alors ?

- Si il m'a donné un truc, mais c'était y'a un bon moment, alors ça doit plus faire effet.

- Je vois. Reste tranquille, je reviens.

Et sur ces mots, je sors de la chambre à la recherche de mon cadet.

Yu est resté presque une semaine à l'hôpital et j'ai veillé sur lui chaque nuit. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu passer tout mon temps avec lui puisque je devais m'occuper de mes patients, mais je passais de nombreuses fois par nuit malgré ses protestations (protestations pour la forme, car je voyais bien à ses joues rouges qu'il était ravi que la situation soit inversée et que je m'occupe de lui). Et pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous et j'ai conclus qu'il avait fait assez de pas dans ma direction. Désormais c'est à moi d'agir. Je dois prendre les choses en main. Pour nous.

C'est le premier week-end depuis son retour à la maison. J'ai refusé qu'il cuisine, alors j'ai commandé le dîner à un traiteur. Maintenant, on est tous les deux assis sur le canapé, mais cette fois, c'est lui qui est blotti dans mes bras, parce que j'ai insisté pour qu'il allonge sa jambe. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est à moitié assoupi devant l'émission qu'on a mise, mais ça me donne le temps de chercher comment je vais formuler ça. Après quelques minutes, je me lance :

- Ne, Yu, je me demandais…

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais pas… Heu, je veux dire… On est vraiment ensemble maintenant, alors je me demandais si…

Il s'assoit et se tourne vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Si… ? m'encourage-t-il.

Je suis presque certain que son cœur bat à toute allure. Sûrement aussi vite que le mien, mais j'ai l'impression que toutes mes belles phrases se sont envolées et lui attend que je parle.

- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ? lâché-je. Pas comme on fait maintenant, mais vraiment.

Il écarquille les yeux, manifestement stupéfait. Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait, ni même s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Je le vois déglutir. Je crois qu'il est ému.

- De tout mon cœur, répond-il avant de m'enlacer.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui souris. Cette proposition, je n'aurais jamais pensé la faire un jour à qui que ce soit et encore moins après ce que j'ai vécu. Tout ça, c'est grâce à lui et à son amour. C'est grâce à lui que je m'en suis sorti. Mon Yu, mon sauveur.

- Je t'aime, dis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau


	19. Epilogue

Ca fait maintenant quinze jours que Yu et moi vivons vraiment ensemble. Il dort désormais avec moi dans ce qui était ma chambre et la sienne a repris ses fonctions initiales, à savoir servir de dressing géant. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à franchir le cap des baisers et à aller plus loin. Je sais qu'il est frustré, mais il ne le dit pas, il me laisse aller à mon rythme. J'espère être en mesure de le satisfaire d'ici peu en passant outre mon blocage. J'ai déjà accompli tellement grâce à lui…

En retournant au combini pour faire les courses, je n'y trouve pas Keiichiro, juste son collègue, Masuda-san. En me voyant, celui-ci m'apprend de but en blanc qu'ils ont échangé leurs horaires et que mon ami travaille désormais de jour. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour en comprendre la raison : il ne veut plus me croiser. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je ferais sans doute la même chose à sa place, pourtant il est difficile de perdre un ami.

- Attendez, m'arrête Masuda alors que je m'apprête à repartir sans avoir fait le moindre achat. Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message.

Surpris, je me retourne et fixe le visage poupin de mon interlocuteur.

- Il a dit « surtout, ne crois pas que je te déteste ni que je t'en veuille. Je crois juste qu'il vaut mieux que je ne te vois plus tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à t'oublier. J'espère être assez fort pour revenir vers toi en tant qu'ami un jour. Ne te reproche rien et sois heureux ».

Ces paroles sont tellement du genre de Keiichiro, que je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux.

- Masuda-san, pouvez-vous lui transmettre une réponse ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Dites lui que je ne le remercierais jamais assez de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, que je vais suivre sa recommandation et que… s'il revient vers moi, je l'accueillerais comme l'ami très cher qu'il est à mes yeux.

- Je lui dirais, mais ne cherchez plus à l'approcher s'il vous plaît.

Je souris légèrement à ces mots.

- Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ? demandé-je.

Un silence gêné me répond, mais assez éloquent pour que je comprenne avoir visé juste.

- Alors prenez bien soin de lui, il le mérite, fais-je avant de quitter définitivement la boutique.

Le temps passe, inexorable. Keiichiro a fini par revenir vers moi, tout aussi amical qu'avant, un an après son éloignement. Sho et Aiba se sont mariés aux Etats-Unis et Jun a continué de papillonner gaiement d'une relation à l'autre, son temps libre ayant augmenté lorsqu'il a démissionné de l'hôpital pour devenir infirmier libéral. Quant à moi, j'ai vécu un peu plus de trois ans avec Yu, avant qu'il ne me soit brusquement arraché par une balle perdue l'ayant atteint à la tête pendant une enquête, le tuant sur le coup. Même des années après sa disparition, j'en souffre toujours et le vide qu'il a laissé ne sera jamais comblé, car j'ai décidé de rester célibataire. Adieu, Yu, mon amour. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. A jamais.

FIN

2


End file.
